My Life in Slugterra
by wenjing10
Summary: From a solo slinger, to an ally of the Shane Gang. Life is full of excitement and pain. Join me and my slugs as I learn to understand myself better, and reveal my deepest secrets, both bright and dark. Rated T in case for dark elements of family and relationships.
1. Chapter 1: New Ally

My Life in Slugterra

Summary: From a solo slinger, to an ally of the Shane Gang. Life is full of excitement and pain. Join me and my slugs as I learn to understand myself better, and reveal my deepest secrets, both bright and dark. Rated T in case for dark elements of family and relationships.

The story starts with friendship and teamwork. Then, it will go with many adventures, and some growing pains. Later it will include romance and many awkward moments. Don't worry, I will not fall in love with Eli. You will see who is my lover later on.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: New Ally<strong>

I was taking a ride through a quiet cavern. The only sound I could hear was the movement of my mecha-beast. The black stripes on its orange metal remained visible. Its face of a Malayan tiger was as fierce as always. My favourite slug on my shoulder spoke to me. Her orange eyes looked concerned.

"I know, Glace. But not now, I don't feel like going home yet.", I replied. Despite I did not understand the slug language, but I knew what Glace meant. I had left my home cavern to escape the chaos in my family. By this time, I should return home now.

Glace did a sad look. Her peach antennae dropped. "Don't worry, we will be back home.", I said and gave her a quick smile.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of slugs been slung. I jumped down from my vehicle and approached the rocky wall quietly. I carefully took a peak to see what had happened. I gasped when I saw Dr. Thaddius Blakk who had a teenage boy at gunpoint. I also saw many of his goons surrounded perhaps the young boy's friends: a red-haired girl, a cave troll and a molenoid. Dr. Blakk also had them at gunpoint, but he was aiming directly at the boy.

"Dr. Blakk.", I whispered nastily as Glace hopped into an empty slug tube that was attached on my bandolier, ready for battle. I never dueled with him before, but I had heard about him. He was rich and powerful – he owned perhaps everything. He was corrupting the slug energy, turning the innocent slugs into hideous ghouls. I had seen those before, and I did not like it at all.

I activated my right hand blaster and grabbed a slug tube from my bandolier. "Ready, Aloe?", I asked my Boon Doc in the tube and she nodded. "You know what to do.", I said as I inserted her into my blaster.

When Dr. Blakk shot a Hop Jack toward the boy, I shot Aloe toward the ghouled Hop Rock. Aloe transformed and use _Healswarm_. She emitted a powerful light glow and managed to heal the ghoul before it hit the boy. The ghoul turned back into the protoform of a Hop Rock. The boy was surprised. He looked at the Hop Rock who used to be a ghoul that was going to finish him.

"What?", Dr. Blakk hissed, shocked to find his ghoul was cured. I quickly loaded another slug and shot it toward him. The villain tilted his head up and saw an armoured slug with a purple body flying toward him. He transformed into a western dragon wearing a shining armour, and his eyes were shielded with metal. He used _Clawslash_ and lifted his right claw. Dr. Blakk used his blaster as a shield to protect himself from his attack. The transformed slug clawed his blaster with great force. The impact damaged his blaster, sending sparks flying on it. The villain looked at his damaged blaster in disbelief.

I loaded my third slug and slung it. It was a Frightgeist and he transformed into an appearance of a hideous zombie. He activated _Frightningrod_ and hit Dr. Blakk. The overwhelming, uncontrollable fright response was gaining effect on the villain. I swiftly loaded Glace and slung her. She transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. She used _Icecannon_ as she curled into a ball and shot multiple icicles toward Dr. Blakk and his goons. With the _Frightningrod_ effect still on, he screamed and started to run away when I started approaching him. He told his goons to retreat. His goons hesitated and turned to me. I immediately shot my Hop Rock toward them. He transformed and used _Scrapnel_. He exploded in flight, creating a burst of glowing hot shrapnel toward the goons. Some were knocked over and they quickly ran away, following Dr. Blakk to an exit.

My slugs hopped back to me, happy of their victory. I deactivated my blaster and squatted down. "Great job, guys!", I praised my slugs. My Hop Rock entered the empty slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped around my waist. I grabbed two slug tubes from my bandolier that was strapped on my chest toward Aloe and my Frightgeist. They hopped into them and I placed them back on my bandolier. Glace and my armoured purple slug hopped on my blaster and I let them to stand on my left shoulder.

I approached the boy and his friends who were standing up. "You guys okay?", I asked.

The boy stood up first, which was followed by his friends. "Yes. Thanks for saving us.", he replied politely. He smiled and asked, "And you are...?"

"My name is Wen Jing.", I finished his sentence.

"Wen Jing... That sounds like a unique name.", he said. "I'm the Shane, Eli Shane.", he introduced himself. "These are my friends: Trixie, Kord and Pronto.", he introduced his friends to me.

"Nice to meet all of you. You four must be the Shane Gang. I have heard about your adventures.", I said.

"Really? Do they even tell the tales of" -the molenoid bowed down graciously to me- "Pronto the Magnificent?".

I chuckled at his behavior and replied, "Well, no. But I would like to hear it if I had missed out anything."

"Ah, yes. Of course.", Pronto said proudly. "You will be amazed by the tales of" -he raised his voice- "Pronto the Magnificent!"

"Wait," the red-haired girl named Trixie started when she saw my slugs on my shoulder. She took out a video camera and began recording my slugs. "Is that a Hiverphin and a Knighton?", she asked curiously. Glace, the Hiverphin, waved at the camera and smiled. The armoured purple slug was a Knighton, and his name was Arthur. He showed off his shiny teeth, which was his greatest pride. It reflected light into the lenses, temporarily making it blur.

"They are rare slugs and I only heard about them.", she said and examined them.

"Well, Glace was my birthday present.", I replied and pointed at the white and gray slug, with a blue belly painted with light purple stripes. She had light blue patches below her arms, and blue stripes at her back. Her peach antennae were followed by two peach stripes that were attached to her beautiful ice crystal. "And Arthur was found in the ruins of a historic building.", I continued and pointed at the slug beside Glace. Arthur had a shiny silver armour that covered his back and both sides of his body. The edge of his silver helmet that was attached with his armour was yellowish white. The inner surfaces of his armour that covered his sides and back were gray. He had purple antennae, green eyes and silver patches above his arms.

"Wow, you give your slugs' names?", Eli asked, surprised to find someone besides him and his friends shared the same idea.

"All of them. That's how I bond with my slugs.", I answered. Eli smiled, approving my idea.

"So, are you in a hurry, or should you be somewhere by now?", he asked, not wanting to waste my time.

"Well, I am not going home yet, and I have nothing better to do.", I replied and avoided his gaze.

"Well, you can come with us, and maybe we could hang out.", Eli suggested. "We could use someone like you in the team. You were brave enough to stand up to a villain like Dr. Blakk.", Eli praised me.

"Thank you. I never dueled with him before until just now.", I said.

"Plus, we are tired from the ambush and it is better if we get to safety first.", he added and checked his surroundings.

"Agree.", I replied.

* * *

><p>So, here's the information for the two fan-made slugs made by my best friend and I: Knighton and Hiverphin.<p>

**Knighton**

Element: Metal  
>Rarity: Rare<br>Habitat: Ruins of historic buildings

**Hiverphin**

Element: Ice  
>Rarity: Extremely Rare<br>Habitat: Lakes that have their surfaces frozen whenever the constant snowstorms strike.

Moreover, below are the descriptions of my slugs introduced in this chapter.

**Glace**: An extremely rare female Hiverphin. Her name means 'ice' in French. She is my first slug and my all time favourite. One day, my family and I went to buy my birthday present. I saw her and other slugs for sale. We both immediately gained trust on each other and my family bought her as my present. She is the leader of my slugs. Glace is cautious, brave, and down to earth. Since her name is similar to 'grace', she is also very graceful and elegant. She has a heart of gold in her protoform, but a fierce battle spirit when she reaches velocity. Despite her icy powers, she can be friends with Flaringo and Infurnus.

**Arthur**: A rare male Knighton. I named him after the legendary King Arthur. He is one of my favourite slugs and the co-leader of my slugs. I found him in the ruins of a historic building. Arthur is very confident and proud. He loves to show off his shiny teeth, which is his greatest pride. Unlike Glace, he is very adventurous and not averse to taking risks. As a result, Glace needs to keep an eye on him so he won't do something crazy. He and Banger are best friends.

**Cacodemon**: A rare male Frightgeist. His name means 'evil spirit'. He is one of my favourite slugs. I found him in a cavern where it used to be a mine shaft. Cacodemon is very mischievous and curious. He loves to play pranks on his friends in all sizes, especially by scaring them with his ghostly appearance. He usually guards in front of my bedroom door to scare off intruders when I am sleeping. He, my Tazerling, Spooker, and Joules are best friends.

**Aloe**: An extremely rare female Boon Doc. Her name is derived from the plant Aloe Vera. She is also one of my favourite slugs. Due to my small stature, I can easily get injured even thought I am wearing my armour. My family were worried about me, so they tried to find a solution to the problem. While I was searching for a Vinedrill, I met her and immediately recognized her as a Boon Doc. We easily became friends and currently my family don't need to worry much about me because of her. Aloe is sympathetic, nurturing, and kindhearted. Similar to Glace, she is a good listener. I usually talk about my feelings with her and Glace.

**Baozhu**: A common male Hop Rock. His Chinese name is "爆竹", which means 'firecracker'. My uncle captured him from the wild and gave me. Glace helped him to gain trust on me. Baozhu is slightly hot-tempered and sometimes impatient. He always can't wait to show his explosive ability to his opponents.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Family

So, here's chapter 2, and warning: dark elements of family are revealed. 

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Friends and Family<strong>

Eli and his friends brought me to their home. They called it the Shane Hideout. Although their house was not as luxurious as mine, but it was still comfortable. Compared with my house, the atmosphere was warmer here. My slugs were easily adjusted to the new surroundings.

"Your house is warm and very comfortable, even though not as luxurious as mine.", I remarked.

"Well, my dad left it for us, so it's quite simple.", Eli replied. "And you are from a rich family? But you don't look like one.", he questioned.

"Well, I prefer to wear like this.", I answered. My entire body, except for my face and neck, was covered with silk. I wore a dark brown armour with a purple sheet stretching down with two red stripes in between. I also wore black gloves, a light gray skirt with dark gray stripes on its sides and autumn leather boots. A bandolier with four slug tubes was strapped on my chest. A bandolier with eight slug tubes was strapped around my waist, functioning like a belt. I wore two metal plates with Chinese plum blossom patterns on my knees and two red hand blasters on my arms. I also wore a black scarf that was fastened by a Chinese plum blossom pin. I carried a backpack which stored 22 slug tubes. When it came to my face, my skin was yellowish brown. I had short black hair and black eyes, but sometimes they appeared dark brown. I also wore a pair of black glasses due to my shortsightedness.

I smelt something from the kitchen. "What's that smell?", I asked curiously.

"Oh, that will be Pronto's cooking.", Eli answered.

Eli and I went downstairs and saw Trixie examining the slugs. Glace, who was the leader of my slugs, bowed down graciously to Burpy, Eli's ultra rare Infurnus. Arthur, the co-leader of my slugs, was chatting lively with Banger, Eli's Armashelt. Joules, Eli's happy-go-lucky Tazerling shocked Cacodemon with a small jolt of electricity when they shook their hands. It made my Tazerling, Diandian and Eli's Frightgeist, Spooker laughed. Kord's Rammstone, Bludgeon, was practicing arm wrestling with my Rammstone, Gongyang. Bluster, Trixie's Tormato, jumped down from her shoulder and started talking to Taifeng, my Tormato. My Flatulorhinkus, Xiangmao, was criticizing Stinky, Pronto's Flatulorhinkus, for using his stinky powers for unnecessary events. Doc, Eli's Boon Doc, spotted Aloe and was entranced by her beauty, and vice versa. The same thing also happened on Eli's Flopper, Noodle and my female Flopper, Runhua. Trixie found them adorable.

"Wow, Wen Jing, you have a lot of slugs?", Trixie asked.

"Yes, I have collected roughly 34 slugs.", I answered.

"Really? You must have love your slugs very much.", Eli said.

"Yes, and they all have unique names. I named them according to their appearances, powers and abilities.", I replied.

"So, besides Glace, Arthur, Cacodemon, Aloe, Arachne and Athena, your other slugs have very special names. They don't sound like English.", Trixie said.

"Well, I named them using Mandarin Chinese, which is my mother tongue.", I explained.

"Mandarin Chinese? I never really heard of that language before.", Eli said.

"Well, only my family and some people living in my home cavern speak the language.", I added.

"Uh, not to interrupt the conversation, I have to say that your mecha-beast is very special. I've never seen a model like yours.", Kord said to me.

"It is a PT-JSONI model. It resembles a Malayan tiger, and it is specially made. I nicknamed it 'Xiaohu', which means 'little tiger'.", I explained.

"Not just your mecha-beast, even your blasters are different from ours.", Kord added.

"Oh, these...", I looked at my hand blasters. They were red with green patterns. "They are made of light and strong materials so I can handle the mass, and the blasters can shoot slugs even with the most powerful slug energy. They can also function like blades.", I explained and activated both blasters. The lids popped up and shiny blades that were attached to them came out.

"Cool.", Eli blurted out. Kord and Trixie gasped.

"Sometimes I use them as blades for threatening purpose, besides slinging slugs.", I added as I deactivated my blasters. The blades closed together and returned to the lids. The lids dropped down and now my blasters looked more like metal plates on my arms.

Pronto came in with his dish covering with a lid. I followed Eli, Kord and Trixie to the dining table. He placed his dish on the dining table and opened the lid. His cooking was an insect dish. After praying, Pronto decided to grab one of the insect's claw to eat, but was smacked by Trixie on the hand.

"Where are your manners, Pronto?", Trixie scolded. "You should let our guest to eat first.", she said.

"Not to mention that she came from a rich family. She may prefer to be with polite people.", Eli added.

"Oh, so she is from a rich family, eh?", Pronto asked in his usual accent. "I will be delightful to let you, Wen Jing, to get a taste of my family's traditional dish!", he said proudly.

He pulled out a claw and placed it on a plate. "Here. Have some!", he said in a cheerful tone. I accepted it and pulled out a fake smile. I had never eaten an insect dish, and I would not try to eat it.

"So... You guys eat this?", I asked quietly.

"Well, it's a tradition in the Shane to enjoy the molenoid dishes.", Eli answered. "But I don't really want to eat it.", he added softly as he saw an insect claw was still moving. I freaked out on the inside when I saw it. I turned to look at Kord and Trixie. I could see that they did not really enjoy the dish. Pronto was the only one who was eating.

I only ate the vegetables and peas. I gave some remaining peas to a few of my slugs. Arthur, Cacodemon, Diandian, and my Gazzer, Dandan hopped onto my plate and started eating their meal.

"Hey, you actually give your food to... to a bunch of slugs?!", Pronto asked me in disbelief.

"A happy slug is a healthy slug.", I started. "And healthy slugs win duels!", Eli finished.

Arthur, Cacodemon, Diandian and Dandan stared at Pronto mischievously. They talked to each other and planned out a prank. Arthur bent down and acted as a fulcrum of a lever. Cacodemon and Diandian placed a metal spoon on top of him. Dandan stepped onto the spoon and was launched into the air by the two mischievous slugs. Dandan hit Pronto right on his face and produced a small amount of laughing gas. Pronto yelped in pain. He was about to yell at Dandan, but then he started laughing uncontrollably due to the laughing gas. Dandan returned to the trio and the four of them did fist bumps for their successful prank.

I looked at the portrait of perhaps the young Eli and his father hanging on the wall. "Is that... your father, Eli?", I asked.

"Yes, my dad is Will Shane.", he answered.

"I have heard of his name, but I... don't know about him.", I said softly.

"Wait, you actually don't know Will Shane, who is one of the greatest slinger in history?", Trixie asked in disbelief.

"I... don't know quite a lot of things. I don't go out often... and my cavern is usually peaceful.", I replied.

"That's OK, Wen Jing. I also didn't know many things when I first started slugslinging.", Eli comforted me.

I smiled. "And speaking about the Shane, I heard about something that the Shanes have kept secret from everyone else. Something about... the Burning World, right?", I asked.

"Oh, come on, Wen Jing, the Burning World is just a myth. It is not real!", Eli said.

I turned to Glace, who had come back to me and was standing on my shoulder, looked at Eli suspiciously. Glace seemed to know that Eli was lying.

"Well, to be honest, the Burning World is real, and Glace and I can see that you actually know it, Eli. The world where the people can see the sun and the moon. The world where planes and spaceships are invented. The world above us.", I said.

"How did you... Wait, are you from... the Surface?", Eli asked in shock.

I raised my eyebrow. "The Surface? The true name for the Burning World? You seem to know. Are you from there?", I asked back.

"You know too much, Wen Jing. Yes, I am from the Surface.", Eli sighed in defeat.

"Since you have admitted, then I reveal myself too.", I replied. "I am from the Surface too.", I admitted quietly.

Eli and his friends were shocked. "Wow, that's just, wow.", Trixie exclaimed.

"But, if you are from the Surface, then why I never met you before?", Eli asked.

"Actually, I came from a place far, far away from yours, Eli.", I answered.

"That explained your knowledge about the Surface.", he said.

"So, how's your life back at the top?", Trixie asked curiously.

"Well, life at the Surface was not as good as you thought. I came from a broken home, and I was raised by my two aunts. I didn't know much of my parents, and the only family I knew were my three aunts, my uncle, my grandparents, and my two older cousins. My family had a secret passage to get down to Slugterra thanks to my successful and wealthy uncle. We went here, believing life would be better here compared to the Surface. We sealed the passage once we arrived so nobody will know.", I told them about my history.

"I'm sorry about your family.", Kord said.

"Do you know what had happened to your parents, Wen Jing?", Trixie asked.

"Well, no. But my aunt once said that my father was not intelligent, while my mother was ill-tempered. My family said that I inherited most from my mother, only my skin is from my father.", I replied.

"So, are you happy with your life right here, with the riches from your uncle?", Pronto asked.

"To be honest, I don't. My family members usually quarrel with each other, that's why I usually go out for a long period of time before returning home.", I answered. Glace pulled out a sad face.

"We all lose someone we love, Wen Jing. You can call us as your family if you want.", Eli said.

"Thank you, Eli. Even though I have to live with my chaotic family, but all of you have been very nice to me. It has been a long time I didn't feel like this again.", I replied and smiled. Glace pulled out a heartwarming smile.

"So, what do you want to do now?", Eli asked.

"Well, how about a friendly duel?", I suggested.

"Okay then. I would like to see your skills.", Eli accepted.

The five of us called out our slugs, ready for friendly duels. After gathering our blasters, bandoliers and slugs, we went out of the hideout. In my mind, I was thinking back what I had told my new friends about my history.

_If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have know the Shane and embarrass myself in this world._ I thought. 

* * *

><p>More descriptions of my slugs introduced in this chapter.<p>

**Diandian**: A common male Tazerling. His Chinese name is "电电", which means 'electricity'. He is a gift from one of my cousins. Diandian is cheerful and fun loving. He easily gets excited when he is on adventures. He, Arthur, Cacodemon and Dandan (my Gazzer) usually get into trouble.

**Gongyang**: A common male Rammstone. His Chinese name is "公羊", which means 'ram'. I managed to capture him from the wild. Gongyang is serious most of the time. He takes pride on his strength, and he constantly works out to improve his ability. He and Bludgeon are best friends.

**Taifeng**: A common male Tormato. His Chinese name is "台风", which means 'typhoon'. I managed to capture him from the wild. Taifeng is open-minded and has a tolerant attitude towards everything. He and Bluster are best friends.

**Xiangmao**: An uncommon male Flatulorhinkus. His Chinese name is "香茅", which means 'lemongrass', a type of plant that can drive away insects by its smell. I obtained him from a friend who had abandoned him. Xiangmao is very disciplined due to the influence in my life. He only uses his powers in duels, not for fun and pranks. I only use him to deal with many opponents at once in far distance because I dislike the smell. He and Stinky are best friends, but he does not like when Stinky simply uses his powers for unnecessary events. Since the first word of his name can meant 'pleasant smell', people who do not fully understand his name may find it weird because his name is not connected to his stinky power.

**Runhua**: A common female Flopper. Her Chinese name is "润滑", which means 'lubricate'. My aunt gave her to me. She is my third slug and I use her for accuracy training. I gave her a nice name because I want her to feel like she belongs here. I understand her feeling of being left out and the constant bullying on her because I felt like that before. Surprisingly, Runhua has a strong personality that has developed from Glace, Aloe, Shanshuo, and me. All of my slugs including Glace admire her strength of character. She takes a liking to Noodle.

**Arachne**: An uncommon female Arachnet. Her name means 'spider' in Greek. My aunt captured her from the wild and gave me. Glace helped her to gain trust on me. Arachne is emotional and has a passion for web weaving. She is very creative and she can weave various designs out of her web. However, she easily gets saddened when her weaving has been torn apart. Glace and Aloe will have to comfort her when that happened.

**Athena**: An uncommon female Speedstinger. I named her after Athena, the goddess of wisdom and reason, and my favourite goddess in Greek mythology. I found her when I was in a cave full of stalagmites and rocks. Athena is smart yet cunning, and takes pride on her intelligence. She is usually the one who accidentally tears Arachne's web weaving.

**Dandan**: A common male Gazzer. His Chinese name is "氮氮", which means 'nitrogen'. I bought him in a slug sale. Dandan is secretive about his powers, and only shows his powers when he reaches velocity. Just like Cacodemon and Athena, he is mischievous and sly too.

And one more thing, Aloe takes a liking to Doc.

And for the last sentence of thought, you will eventually know who is 'him'.

Fun fact: My mecha-beast model is taken from the scientific name of the Malayan tiger, which is _Panthera tigris jacksoni_. Its Chinese name is "小虎".


	3. Chapter 3: Skills and Spills

Chapter 3, time for a little excitement!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Skills and Spills<strong>

The friendly duel began with Eli and I. Trixie took out her camera and started filming the duel.

"This is gonna be cool.", Kord said.

"Pronto agrees. Eli Shane is a tough slinger to beat.", Pronto replied.

Eli loaded his Infurnus into the slug tube in his blaster. "Are you ready, Wen Jing?", he asked enthusiastically.

"Just give me a minute.", I replied. I opened a small pouch at the left side of my backpack. The pouch was full of white powder. I pinched a little of the powder with my fingers. I motioned Glace and my AquaBeek, Shuizhu to come over.

"We are so going to surprise him later.", I whispered and smirked. I turned to Shuizhu. "Shuizhu, spray some water on Glace's back.", I ordered. She nodded and sprayed a small amount of water at Glace's back. I applied the white powder on Glace's wet back. I examined her back for a few seconds.

"We are good to go now.", I said to her. Glace smiled and hopped into a slug tube in my grip. I loaded her into my right hand blaster. Shuizhu hopped into an empty slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. Then, I grabbed another slug tube with Arachne from the bandolier that was strapped around my waist and loaded her into my left blaster.

"OK, now we are ready!", I shouted and smirked.

"Show me what you got!", Eli shouted and slung Burpy. Burpy transformed into a dragon-phoenix hybrid and ready to fight.

I slung Glace and she transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. She pulled out a smirk before using _Icecannon_ again. She curled into a ball and shot icicles toward Burpy. He smirked, thinking this would be a piece of cake. He used _Flashfire_ and shot a small to medium fireball. The fireball and the icicles collided with each other. The icicles were ignited with flames. Burpy gasped in horror as the burning icicles hit him multiple times. He was defeated and he turned back to his protoform. The remaining flaming icicles flew toward Eli. He gasped and quickly ran before they collided with the ground. When the icicles collided with the ground, the fire quickly melted the icicles and spread across the ground. Eli realized that a firewall had just formed right in front of him.

"Eli!", Kord yelled in worry and quickly shot his AquaBeek out of his blaster. It was then followed by Trixie and Pronto as they slung their AquaBeek and Frostcrawler. The three slugs transformed and were flying toward the firewall. I quickly slung Arachne and she transformed into a giant purple spider. She used _Flashnet_ and spun a big net like web. She used it to wrap up the three slugs and disable them. They fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with...", I raised up my hand silently before Kord could finish his sentence. I took a few steps to the firewall and called out for Eli.

"Eli! Try to take another open road to escape the heat!", I suggested loudly. Eli heard it and became calm. He spotted a safe route and he used it to escape the firewall.

He ran toward his Infurnus, who was lying on the ground, defeated. "Burpy! You okay?", Eli asked in concern. Burpy groaned as he got a headache, then nodded after he got rid of it. He hopped onto Eli's hand and then on his shoulder.

Kord, Trixie and Pronto ran toward Eli. "Bro, you okay?", Kord asked Eli. Trixie and Pronto looked at him concernedly.

"I'm fine, guys. Just surprise by the attack.", Eli answered. He turned to me. "What just... happened?", he asked me.

"Everybody thinks fire and ice can't be together, but with the help of science, it is made possible.", I started explaining and Glace, who had returned to me, grinned. I took my backpack and opened the pouch. "This is calcium carbide powder. It reacts with water to produce acetylene gas and calcium hydroxide. Acetylene is a flammable gas.", I explained.

"So, how does this related to the move your slug just did?", Eli asked, confused.

"I never revealed my secret to anyone, but I will tell you guys anyway.", I raised my eyebrow. "Sure you guys can keep the secret?", I asked.

"Sure we can. You can trust us.", Eli replied confidently.

"Okay, the move you guys just saw, was actually a combo move that I usually perform with Glace and my Flaringo, Huohuo. It is called 'burning icicles' and it is my favourite. First, Glace's back, which shoots icicles when transforms, is apply with water and then some calcium carbide powder. The reaction produces acetylene gas and calcium hydroxide. When I sling her, she transforms and shoots icicles. The icicles get contact with the water and calcium carbide, and the reaction continues. Then, Huohuo is fired and he uses _Blastburst_, which is a small fireball attack to ignite the icicles. The icicles explode into flames. They continue to burn even they get contact with ground and melt until the calcium carbide runs out.", I felt like a chemist when I was explaining it.

"Oh, that's why you stop us from using AquaBeeks and Frostcrawlers to put out the fire.", Kord said.

"Exactly.", I answered and smiled at Kord's intelligence. "Using those slugs will only increase the amount of water. It will only speed up the reaction and spread the fire.", I explained. "A lot of people don't know that and will only make it worse.", I added and smiled proudly.

"So, you guys want to duel with her?", Eli asked his friends. They hesitated. After seeing how I had defeated Eli in just one shot, they wondered whether they should take the risk.

"Come on, guys. It's no big deal, it's just gaining experiences.", Eli encouraged.

"Oh right, then. I will go for it.", Kord replied enthusiastically. He and I walked in opposite directions and stood in our positions, ready for the duel.

I grabbed a slug tube with Arthur inside from the bandolier that was strapped on my chest. "Ready, Arthur?", I asked and he nodded confidently. "Let's do this.", I said as I loaded him into my right hand blaster. I turned to look at Kord, who had loaded his slug into his blaster.

"Bet you can't beat my Rammstone.", Kord said confidently.

"We'll see.", I replied and pulled out a smirk.

Kord slung Bludgeon and he transformed into a red ram with giant blue horns and fists. I slung Arthur and he transformed into a western dragon wearing a shining armour, and his eyes were shielded with metal. Using his excellent sense of smell, Arthur sensed Bludgeon coming toward him. Arthur used _Lancesoar_ and started shooting lances from its mouth. The sharp metal lances clashed Bludgeon. He was easily defeated and he turned back to his protoform. Arthur continued to fly toward Kord and used _Bombardbay_ against him. The eyeball liked bombs at his belly fell off directly toward Kord.

"Uh-oh.", Kord murmured before the bombs hit him. An explosion occurred and could be seen afar. When the smoke cleared out, Eli, Trixie, Pronto and I saw a dazed Kord who then collapsed to the ground.

"Kord!", Eli yelled and ran toward him. Trixie, Pronto and I followed him. "You okay?", Eli asked him.

Kord gave a thumbs up. "I'm great. Best day ever!", he exclaimed cheerfully before collapsing again.

"Sorry for that, Arthur is one of the toughest slugs to beat.", I apologized as Arthur happily hopped onto my palm and then into an empty slug tube attached to my bandolier that was strapped on my chest.

"That's okay, Wen Jing. Kord will be alright.", Eli replied.

"I think it is my turn now.", Trixie said and decided to duel with me.

"If you don't mind but I will like to go hard on you in this duel.", Trixie warned.

"If you want to, I'm quite fine with it.", I replied and swiftly loaded my Frightgeist into my right hand blaster.

"Okay, you asked for it.", she replied and loaded her Tormato. She shot Bluster and he transformed into an orange dragon.

I shot Cacodemon and he transformed into an appearance of a hideous zombie. He used _Spellaport_ and created a portal in the air. The portal rerouted Bluster and he flew back to his owner. He hit the ground and a rampaging twister was produced in front of her. Trixie squirted her eyes as sand and dust were blowing toward her in high speeds. She grabbed a slug tube from her bandolier that was strapped around her waist and loaded into her blaster. She shot her Rammstone and he knocked Bluster unconscious, stopping his attack. The surroundings became clear again as her Rammstone stood on the ground while her Tormato was seeing stars.

During the storm, I had loaded my Rammstone. I quickly shot Gongyang and he transformed into a red ram with giant blue horns and fists. Trixie swiftly loaded her Armashelt and shot him toward my Rammstone. Gongyang used _Hammerstone_ and sent rapid fire-bashes from his rocky fists. The multiple rocky fists clashed her Armashelt and collided with the ground, creating explosions that sent Trixie off the ground. Her Armashelt turned back into his protoform and fell to the ground. I walked toward Trixie and lent her a hand. She took my hand and I helped to pull her up.

"That's some wicked moves back there.", she said.

"Thank you.", I replied. "Are you alright?", I asked her.

"I'm fine.", Trixie answered and went to get her fired slugs back. "Pronto, you're up!", she called out after she gathered her slugs.

"Finally! It's Pronto's turn!", Pronto exclaimed and went to his position. I returned to my original position.

"I am sure you have never take a whiff of my Flatulorhinkus.", Pronto said as he loaded Stinky into his blaster.

"I truly dislike the stink, and I seldom use it.", I replied. I grabbed a slug tube from my bandolier that was strapped around my waist and loaded it into my right hand blaster.

"Enough talking! Let's duel! Eat my stank!", Pronto cried out and shot his Flatulorhinkus. Stinky transformed into a purple salamander.

I shot my Tormato and he transformed into an orange dragon. Taifeng used _Galestorm_ and he stopped in mid-air. He blew gale force winds, causing the purple disgusting gas produced by Stinky to be blown back to Pronto. Pronto coughed and started to become nauseous.

"Curse it pains! The stench, the hideous stench! It burns!", he yelped and fainted. I laughed as Taifeng returned to me, laughing at Pronto's actions.

"You okay, Pronto?", I asked.

"Pronto is fine.", he replied dizzily. He woke up a minute later.

"I have to admit, Wen Jing, you are pretty good in slugslinging.", Eli praised.

"Thank you, but you guys are better than me.", I replied.

"You are just being modest, Wen Jing. You actually took down Eli in only one shot!", Trixie commented.

"Well, I study the slugs and train them properly first before using them in duels.", I told my training tactic to them.

"You can join us if you want. Defend Slugterra from evil and harm.", Eli suggested.

"I'll love to, but I can't live with you guys. I have to live with my family, despite the chaos is raging on.", I answered.

"That's okay, no matter where you are, as long as you are in the team, you can always ask help from us. We are a family.", Eli said.

"Thank you, Eli. I will help all of you to protect Slugterra from evil. I promise.", I vowed.

"That's the spirit!", Eli cheered. I smiled.

* * *

><p>It was night when I returned to my home cavern. I quickly rode my mecha-beast to my house and entered the garage. I closed the garage door and opened the door. I looked around and saw nobody at the corridor. I sneaked into my room and closed the door quietly. I took a bath and changed my clothes before going downstairs for dinner.<p>

The family dinner was peaceful until a loud quarrel between my two aunts and my grandfather broke out. I could not handle the noise and took my meal upstairs. I went into my bedroom and placed my meal on my desk. I slammed my bedroom door and tried to finish my meal quietly. Unfortunately, the slammed door could not cover up the irritating argument. I became annoyed and wore my right hand blaster. I grabbed a slug tube and motioned my Slyren to enter the tube. Huangli, my Slyren, took out her earplugs and entered the tube quickly.

I opened my door and slung Huangli. I covered my ears before she reached velocity. She transformed into a yellow creature with bat ears, frog-like arms, and a fishtail. She had a blue belly and turquoise coloured tail and mohawk. She used _Sleepytime_ and emitted a strange trilling call that put my family members to sleep. She turned back into her protoform and fell back to me.

I closed the door quietly and sighed in relief as I had my meal in a peaceful environment. I looked at my slugs as they were having their meal with a mix of human food and slug food. After I finished my dinner, I took my plate downstairs and washed it in the kitchen sink by myself since my family members were still sleeping.

I quickly went back to my room and locked myself inside. I entered my bathroom and brushed my teeth with non-fluorine content toothpaste. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw most of my slugs were already asleep. I smiled warmly at them and grabbed a book to read. Cibao, my Slicksilver and Zuanshi, my Geoshard were reading. Later it was joined by Glace, Aloe and Athena.

I read until I felt tired. I went to bed and pulled my yellow silk comforter up to my waist. Before I closed my eyes, I saw Cibao, Zuanshi and Athena were sleeping in their beds, which were actually socks. Glace and Aloe yawned before their heads fell onto their pillows and fell asleep. Eventually, my eyes closed due to tiredness and I drifted into my dreams.

* * *

><p>Descriptions of my slugs introduced in this chapter.<p>

**Shuizhu**: An uncommon female AquaBeek. Her Chinese name is "水珠", which means 'water droplet'. I bought her and Guodong in a slug sale when I was at a beach. Shuizhu is very calm and elegant. She loves to perform tricks in water and constantly trains herself to swim faster than any slugs. She and Glace are like sisters, and they spend most of their free time swimming and racing in the water.

**Huohuo**: A common male Flaringo. His Chinese name is "火火", which means 'fire'. He is my second slug. My family bought him with Glace as my birthday present. Huohuo is optimistic and daring. He and Glace used to fight each other. They eventually became best friends after I preformed a successful combo move with them. The combo move is called 'burning icicles' and it is my favourite. First, Glace's back, which shoots icicles when transforms, is apply with water and then some calcium carbide powder. The reaction produces acetylene gas and calcium hydroxide. When I sling her, she transforms and shoots icicles. The icicles get contact with the water and calcium carbide, and the reaction continues. Then, Huohuo is fired and he uses _Blastburst_ (small fireball attack) to ignite the icicles. The icicles explode into flames. They continue to burn even they get contact with ground and melt until the calcium carbide runs out. The combo move can be perform with an Infurnus using _Flashfire_ (shoots a small to medium fireball).

**Huangli**: A common female Slyren. Her Chinese name is "黄鹂", which means 'oriole', a songbird with a yellow body. She is a gift from my aunt, and she reminds of one of my crushes at the Surface who helped me to find the courage to sing again. Huangli loves to sing and dance, just like me. She takes pride on her beautiful singing voice. She always sings and dances with me, and sometimes she sings lullaby for kids to put them to sleep. My family members usually quarrel with each other, so I constantly use her to put them to sleep because I hate noises. She is usually seen listening to music with earplugs.

**Cibao**: A common male Slicksilver. His Chinese name is "磁暴", which means 'magnetic storm'. He is a gift from my uncle. Cibao is an introvert and he is a bookworm. He seldom talks to others and prefers to be surrounded by books and technology.

**Zuanshi**: A rare female Geoshard. Her Chinese name is "钻石", which means 'diamond'. I found her when I was admiring the crystals in a cavern. Similar to Glace and Shuizhu, Zuanshi is polished and well-mannered. She is girlish and behaves like a polite princess.

Now you know how the chaos in my family is. And does my training tactic similar to anyone in the series? Please don't reveal the spoiler even if you know who it is.

So the talk about friendship ends here. Starting from chapter 4, the story will focus more on slug it out with villains and more dark elements.


	4. Chapter 4: Bullying Factor

Chapter 4, and now it's time for more battles. Warning: More dark elements are revealed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Bullying Factor<strong>

I was riding on my mecha-beast with the Shane Gang after accomplishing a mission. It was tough, but we managed to win the duel. Those ghoul slugs were difficult to beat.

"Hey Wen Jing, you said you never dueled with Dr. Blakk before until you saved us, but how come your slugs are skillful enough to deal with the ghoul slugs?", Eli asked.

"Well, my slugs always train themselves to be better. They are usually able to predict their opponents' moves and quick to counter their attacks.", I answered and looked down at Glace, Arthur, Cacodemon and Aloe, who were in their slug tubes on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest.

_I had encountered ghouls before. Ever since then my slugs are more serious to deal with them, especially poor Aloe._ I thought.

"It seems that your slugs really love to fight.", Eli remarked.

"I think so.", I replied and avoided his gaze.

We took a turn and then something unexpected happened: the Shane Gang encountered the HooliGang for the third time.

"Shane?", Billy, the leader of the HooliGang, hissed.

"Billy?", Eli asked in disbelief. He quickly took his blaster and aimed at him.

"We met for the third time, Shane.", Billy hissed as he aimed his blaster at the protector of the 99 Caverns. "Last time we were humiliated in the video on the Slugnet, and we want payback!", he added.

"Oh come on, Billy! At least you became a star for a while.", Trixie explained.

"Yeah right, more like making us look dumb!", he retorted.

I knew who the HooliGang were. They used to work for Dr. Blakk and wreck havoc in Quiet Lawn Cavern. The Shane Gang came in and Eli easily defeated Billy in their first duel in spite of Eli's severely damaged blaster. What angered me the most was when Billy tried to kill Doc, thinking he was useless. That part made Aloe growled angrily and she really wanted Billy to be covered in bruises for trying to harm her lover. Luckily Eli was there to save his life and let him joined the team. After Burpy managed to defeat the HooliGang, they retreated and returned with ghoul slugs given by Dr. Blakk. However, the Shane Gang managed to defeat them again with some teamwork and Doc's healing power. They were fired by Dr. Blakk and they dueled with the heroes again when they were in a theater. Trixie once showed me her video of the HooliGang in action. I found it very funny, especially at the end when she tricked them into getting close to a Slyren slug, which then proceeded to put them to sleep.

"Hey, I know you.", Billy said and I realized that he had noticed me. "You are the four eyes girl in the Slugnet! I have watched the video that you defeated the Shane with only one shot.", he added in a nasty tone. I resisted my temper.

"So you have seen it, blondie.", I replied with a lack of respect.

"Totally! And I think it is nothing more than a piece of junk! You were just faking and Eli Shane was only letting you win so you won't get humiliated on the net.", Billy said loudly.

"Oh she's not faking, alright! She even took me down with only one shot!", Kord protested.

"Pronto agrees. She even gave me a taste of my stinker slug too! And it was horrible!", Pronto added.

"Yeah, not even I could defeat her!", Trixie exclaimed.

"You don't want to mess with her, Billy. I warn you, she can really take you down at least one shot.", Eli tried to warn Billy but to no avail.

"Yeah right, you guys are just trying to scare us. I don't think she could even sling a slug against anyone. She is small and weak. And as a nerd, she can only study slugs for her own useless knowledge.", Billy insulted.

Those words were like knives that stabbed at my heart. I could not hold back my rage anymore.

"THAT'S IT!", I yelled angrily, startling everyone. "If that's how you think of me, I am SO NOT COOL WITH IT!", I raised my voice as I jumped down from my mecha-beast and approached the rude blonde boy. I activated my right hand blaster. The lid popped up and shiny blades that were attached to it came out. I used them to point directly at Billy's chin. "If you want to duel with me, then fine, I accept your challenge.", I lowered my voice into a threatening tone.

The Shane Gang looked at me in horror, while Billy smirked. "Well, someone's talking. I will like to see you pounded to the ground and cried like a baby.", he said nastily as he walked toward his friends, Shorty and Glasses.

"Whoa, whoa. You really wanted to duel with him?", Kord asked me concernedly.

"I have been bullied for the rest of my life. I want revenge.", I answered angrily.

"Don't worry, Wen Jing. We got your back. If anything goes wrong, we will help you.", Eli comforted.

"Thanks Eli.", I said and went to rearrange my slug tubes for the duel.

I took a closer look at the slug arsenal of the HooliGang. They owned many Hop Rocks, some Flaringos, Rammstones and Frostcrawlers, along with a few uncommon slugs.

I took the slug tube with Aloe out of my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. "I'm sorry, Aloe. I can't use you in this duel. They don't use ghouls. I hope you understand.", I said to her. Aloe pulled out a sad face first, but then nodded. She hopped out of her slug tube and was replaced with Shuizhu, my AquaBeek. Aloe entered another slug tube and I put her into my backpack. I turned to my bandolier that was strapped around my waist. I chose Diandian, Jinjin, Bingbing, Gongyang, Arachne, Tengteng, Juetu and Zuanshi to use in the duel. I checked my remaining 22 slugs in my backpack. "Ready, guys?", I asked them and they nodded.

Billy and I walked toward a clear space for the duel. Shorty and Glasses followed Billy, while the Shane Gang followed me. Billy and I stood in our positions, ready for the duel.

"Let's see how you can beat my Flaringo.", Billy said as he loaded his Flaringo into his blaster.

"Then let's see whether I can try.", I replied as I loaded Shuizhu into my right hand blaster. I also loaded Arachne into my left hand blaster.

"Ready? Duel!", he shouted and shot his Flaringo. It transformed into a bass covered with flames. I shot Shuizhu and she transformed into a dolphin with tentacles of an octopus. She used _Aquajet_ and squirted a jet of water like a fire hose toward the Flaringo. The water immediately put out the fire of the Flaringo, defeating it. The water also pushed Billy backwards with great force.

Billy quickly stood up and fired his Rammstone toward me. It transformed into a red ram with giant blue horns and fists. I quickly shot Arachne and she transformed into a giant purple spider. She used _Flashnet_ and spun a big net like web. She used it to wrap up the Rammstone and disable it. They fell to the ground.

Billy growled and he shot his Lavalynx. It transformed to look like an Armashelt in velocity but without the pincers. The Shane Gang looked at horror. Eli remembered that how dangerous could a Lavalynx be.

I quickly loaded Zuanshi and shot her to the ground. The cute yellow slug with a light green back that was covered in pastel green crystals, transformed into a larger, more vicious-looking version of herself. She used _Domenator_ and created a nearly impervious crystal dome of protection around me. The crystal dome was fully created just in time before it collided with the Lavalynx. The lava caused no damage to the dome. Billy was confused.

"Come out, scary cat! I haven't finish you yet!", Billy shouted and shot a Hop Rock toward the dome. The explosion did not damage it. Billy became frustrated and shot another Hop Rock toward it. He tried to destroy the dome but to no avail.

While in the crystal dome, I loaded my Diggrix, Juetu into my right hand blaster. I shot him and he transformed into a yellow four hands creature with a blue armour covered with rocks. He used _Trenchwar_ and dug along the surface. I ran along the tunnel that he created as I loaded Arthur into my right hand blaster.

The Shane Gang noticed the long trench forming across the ground. The HooliGang, however, did not notice it as they were too busy shooting slugs toward my crystal dome. Juetu dug up the ground and hopped out of the hole. He turned back into his protoform when he landed on the ground. I took a peak around the surroundings and came out when it was safe.

Billy turned around and saw me behind him and his friends in a distance. "Get her!", he ordered his friends. Shorty and Glasses shot their Hop Rocks toward me, while I shot Arthur to counter their attacks. He transformed into a western dragon wearing a shining armour, and his eyes were shielded with metal. Arthur detected the incoming Hop Rocks and he moved upwards, avoiding them before a collision could form. Then, using _Backfiregrab_, he used his sharp claws to grab the tails of the Hop Rocks, and threw them toward Shorty and Glasses. The Hop Rocks collided with their slingers, knocking them off the ground. Arthur continued to fly toward the HooliGang and used _Bombardbay_ against them. The eyeball liked bombs at his belly fell off directly toward them. An explosion occurred and could be seen afar. When the smoke cleared out, the Shane Gang and I saw the dazed Shorty and Glasses who then collapsed to the ground. Billy was still standing.

"We are not finish, nerd girl!", he shouted. "I still have one more Hop Rock.", he added and pointed his blaster at me.

"Take your best shot, blondie!", I yelled back and loaded Glace into my right hand blaster.

He shot his last Hop Rock toward me and it transformed. I shot Glace and she transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. She used _Chillwhack_ and used the spiky ball on the tip of her tail to whack the incoming Hop Rock. Then, she used _Freezjet_ and squirted a jet of freezing water toward Billy. The freezing water pushed Billy backwards with great force, and sending him into a non-stop shiver.

Shorty and Glasses woke up and saw their leader, who was shivering non-stop. "Don't... just... stand there... pull... me... up!", he ordered in between shivers. They turned to look at me when they heard a slug fired. I fired Cacodemon and he transformed into an appearance of a hideous zombie. He activated _Frightningrod_ and hit the HooliGang. The overwhelming, uncontrollable fright response was gaining effect on them. I approached them and growled at them. They screamed in horror. Shorty and Glasses pulled Billy away forcefully from me as they all tried to get away from me. I shot my Vinedrill, Tengteng and he collided with the ground. He used _Tendrella_ and vines grew from where he had hit. The vines bound the HooliGang and tossed them afar. They shouted before bangs were heard from afar.

"They will be fine, just plenty of pain.", I said.

My slugs hopped back to me, happy of their victory. "Amazing work, guys!", I praised my slugs as I deactivated my blasters. I grabbed the empty slug tubes from my bandoliers one by one. My slugs hopped into the slug tubes and I placed them back to their original positions.

"You are amazing back there, Wen Jing! That shows some guts!", Eli praised.

"Yup, and I got it all in my camera.", Trixie said and she stopped the recording. "I can't wait to see how people think once I post this on the Slugnet.", she added excitedly.

"Uh, Wen Jing, when you said that you had been bullied for the rest of your life and wanted revenge, is that related to your past?", Eli asked.

"I was always been bullied ever since I was young. Back at the Surface, I was constantly been bullied by my classmates, and many people. Then, I switched to use anger instead of tears to protect myself, and that's why I became very hot-tempered.", I explained quietly.

"Sounds like you have a temper similar to a cave troll rage.", Kord commented.

"Yeah. I am trying to control my temper but it is not easy. I still get bullied even though I am living here now.", I said.

"I'm sorry.", Eli apologized.

"That's okay. Perhaps we do know how that feels like.", I replied sadly.

"So, with your slugslinging skills, you can duel with your bullies, right?", Trixie asked.

"Yes, and I really want to see them covered in black eyes, bleeding cuts and bruises for what they have done to me, no matter where they are, from the Surface or Slugterra!", I said angrily. The Shane Gang gave me awkward and horrified stares. "Um, sorry about my violent thinking. I just got too enraged with it.", I coughed and apologized.

_It was better when I was living in my second home. Now everything is a mess._ I thought.

* * *

><p>Descriptions of my slugs introduced in this chapter.<p>

**Jinjin**: A common female Armashelt. Her Chinese name is "金金", which means 'gold' or 'metal'. She is a gift from my uncle. Jinjin is competitive and always trains herself to be the best. She has a bold personality and a more boyish behavior. She and Arthur are like friendly rivals, and they spend most of their free time competing to see who is a better fighter.

**Bingbing**: A common female Frostcrawler. Her Chinese name is "冰冰", which means 'ice'. I found her when I was in a frozen Northern cavern. Bingbing looks cold on the outside, but she is actually very warm on the inside. When you get to know her more, you will find that she is very thoughtful and selfless.

**Tengteng**: An uncommon male Vinedrill. His Chinese name is "藤藤", which means 'veins'. I managed to capture him from the wild. Tengteng is mature and caring. He is a nature lover, and he takes great care on plants. He loves flowers very much and always takes note of their health.

**Juetu**: A common male Diggrix. His Chinese name is "掘土", which means 'dig earth'. I managed to capture him from the wild. Juetu is helpful in saving me from trapped places by digging an exit.

It is an irony that Aloe has a violent mind despite she is a healer slug. And about the bullying and the temper were true to me, but now I no longer get bullied and I am not hot-tempered anymore.

And again the thoughts, more clues are revealed.


	5. Chapter 5: Business Life

Finally chapter 5! Sorry I didn't upload a new chapter because my computer broke down. This chapter is requested by one of my friends. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Business Life<strong>

Light entered my room through my window. I woke up, realizing it was a Saturday morning. My slugs woke up earlier than me. I jumped out of my bed and tidied it up. I walked toward my desk and took the clock on the desk to my eyes. It was 8.30 in the morning. I walked into my bathroom to clean myself up. I saw some of my slugs were cleaning themselves up. Arthur and Zhuazhua were brushing their shiny teeth by applying a small amount of my non-fluorine content toothpaste. They rinsed their mouths with the help of Shuizhu. She sprayed water into their mouths, and left once they were done. Paomo was taking a bath with a small amount of foam that he had created. Athena was wiping clean her armour with a tiny piece of cloth. After I washed my face and rinsed my mouth, I wore my usual outfit for a slinger, without the bandoliers, slug tubes, backpack, blasters, metal plates for knees, and scarf. When I came out from my bathroom, I saw Aloe, Yanyan, Shanshuo, Runhua, Xiangmao and Taifeng were meditating. Glace and Zuanshi were checking their appearances in front of a small mirror. Shuizhu quickly joined them after she came out of the bathroom. Xiaosheng, Guodong, Rongyan, Gongyang and Jinjin were doing warm up exercises. Huangli was listening to "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift through a pair of earplugs and dancing to the beat as her exercise. Bingbing was singing "Let It Go" by Idina Menzel and dancing elegantly. Cibao looked out of the window, enjoying the warm light. I smiled at them.

I opened my door and went downstairs to have breakfast. Aoxiang, my Hoverbug, was the first slug to leave my room and house. He flew out in an incredible fast speed. His self-training really paid off, but he never stopped learning. He wanted to be the fastest and swiftest flying slug in Slugterra. I walked to the dining table, only to find my breakfast was prepared by my middle aged Aunt Agnes. I had a bread spread with strawberry jam and a mug of expensive soybean milk as my breakfast. After a light meal, I took my plate and mug to the kitchen sink. Aunt Agnes, who was washing dishes, told me to place my plate and mug beside the sink. I followed her order. I went upstairs to my bathroom to brush my teeth. Then, I wore my bandoliers, backpack, blasters, metal plates for knees, and scarf. I placed all my slug tubes on my bandoliers and into my backpack. I grabbed my brown notebook from my drawer and went downstairs in a fast pace. I saw Grandfather Loong was enjoying four breads spread with blueberry jam and a mug of Earl Gray tea. My Grandmother Lian was drinking her expensive black soybean milk after finishing some biscuits.

I went out to my garden. The garden was full of potted plants. Some were flowers and some were herbs. I sat down on a comfortable wooden chair and placed my notebook gently on the wooden table. The notebook was my Slugterra Notebook. I saw my slugs having breakfast with a mix of bread, cherry tomato and slug food. I opened my notebook cover, and an envelope with the map of the 99 Caverns was clipped onto the front cover. I flipped the back cover open. There was an envelope clipped onto it, but it was sealed with tape. I flipped through the pages gently. There were many valuable information about this underground world of slugs. The first category was entitled 'Technology'. There were information about blasters and mecha-beasts: their designs, functions, and upgrades. There were many sketches and descriptions of various models of blasters and mecha-beasts. The description of my blaster and mecha-beast models were covered with pieces of paper. There were also information about slug energy and ghoul energy. The second category was entitled 'Slugslinging'. The information of basic slugslinging, duels and occupations were written down. There were a few pages covered with paper too. I just added the information of fusion shots which I had learned it from Eli Shane. The third category was 'Caverns'. All the information of caverns and other locations in the 99 Caverns were written down, with the help of Pronto for adding more useful shortcuts. Many of the pages in this category were firmly covered with paper.

The fourth category was 'Species'. There were information about Cave Trolls, Molenoids, Shadow Clans and Octoads. There were information about animals in Slugterra like Slug Hounds, Ice Ogres, Cavern Bats, Cavern Sharks, Cavern Flies, Stone rats, Crystal Worms, and Cavern crawlers. I realized that the dish that Pronto cooked to welcome me was a Cavern crawler, a delicacy by Molenoids. I nearly got scared to death because it looked like a giant spider. I added information of Darkbanes and some creatures in the Deep Caverns recently. There were many information about slugs: physiology, battling, diet, behavior, ways of acquiring them, and their positions. I had written about Guardian Slugs who shielded the portal to the Deep Caverns to prevent the Darkbanes from coming over to Slugterra. Doc had left the Shane Gang because he was worthy to become a Guardian Slug. Aloe was heartbroken, but was proud of him too. She knew he was doing the right thing, and promised to see him again if she had free time. However, it was unlikely that she would have free time because she needed to train hard to deal with the ghoul slugs as all of us were counting on her now. The fifth and my favourite category was 'Slugs'. There were many precious information about every slug breed found in Slugterra. There were drawings of slugs in protoform and velocity. There were descriptions of their appearances, elements, rarities, habitats and attacks. Some of the information had been covered by paper. I revised the information of the Infurnus, Hypnogrif, Forgesmelter, Crystalyd and Enigmo that I had added yesterday when I was hanging out with the Shane Gang.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

I went to the Shane Hideout to study the rare slugs in their arsenal with Trixie. I wrote down many information about Burpy, Dazer, Torch, Digger and Mo. I also taught the Shane Gang about Arthur and Glace. I stated that the Knighton's armour in protoform was silver, but in velocity the armour became Argentium sterling silver, a modern alloy of silver. Then, we went out for training. Everything went smoothly until Kord shot his Rammstone toward me when I was on top of a thick tree branch. Bludgeon transformed and slammed onto my chest. I lost my balance and fell backwards.

"Wen Jing!", Eli shouted and quickly shot my Arachnet toward me. Spinner transformed into a giant purple spider beside me and used _Webwall_. He spun a stretchy net wall across an opening about a few metres off the ground. He and I landed on top of it. I had seen Spinner reached velocity and now I saw the condition I was in. I was on a giant spider web. I screamed loudly in a horrid tone. Spinner became utterly confused.

Eli and his friends arrived at the ground and looked up to me. Eli realized I needed help, so he loaded his Thresher into his blaster. He slung Buzzsaw and he transformed into a creature with characteristics of both a tiger and a shark. He used _Throttlebit_ and curled into a flat circle. He spun like a saw blade, with bony spines on the outside. He sliced one side of the giant web and I gently fell toward the ground. I breathed heavily as I calmed myself down.

"Sorry about that.", Kord apologized to me.

"You okay?", Eli asked me.

I took a deep breathe. "If only I don't have arachnophobia, then yes.", I answered.

"Arachnophobia?", Trixie asked quizzically.

"Extreme fear of spiders. I have it since young.", I explained.

"But you can use Arachnet slugs!", Eli raised his voice slightly.

"Arachnet is a slug, and I am fine with it. I can use Arachnet slugs, but I cannot deal with them, both slugs and ghouls. Only when they transformed.", I replied and stared at the ground, avoiding their gaze.

"Hmm... It seems that we need to use Lariat slugs to save you next time.", Eli said.

"Yeah.", I blurted out.

"Pronto is just curious, how are you going to defeat Danna Por with your fear of spiders?", Pronto asked curiously.

"Pronto!", Eli, Kord and Trixie yelled in unison.

"Um... Who is Danna Por?", I asked.

"She is a friend of us.", Eli answered and quickly added softly, "But please don't talk about her outside. Dr. Blakk thinks she is dead."

"What?", I wondered. Then, I immediately understood. The Shane would do anything to protect an innocent person, including faking the person's death. "Oh... Got it.", I quickly replied and smirked.

I tried to stand up but the pain from my chest forbade me. I groaned painfully. "Are you hurt?", Eli asked concernedly.

"Yeah...", I replied and placed my right palm on my injured chest. "Aloe...", I called out weakly. Aloe, my Boon Doc jumped out of her slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. She hopped onto my shoulder and used her protoform ability to cure me. She emitted a white light as she was healing me. When she finished her job, I felt better. She had managed to cure my minor injury. I stood up carefully and smiled at Aloe. "Thank you.", I said to her. She chirped delightfully.

"Thank goodness you have a Boon Doc, ours had left the team.", Eli said and remembered about Doc, who had became a Guardian Slug and left the team. He was proud of him, but also missed him. Doc meant a lot to the team.

"Yeah, due to my small stature, I can easily get injured even thought I am wearing my armour. This is why almost all of my family members forbade me to go for slugslinging. Luckily I met Aloe and now they don't need to worry about me too much.", I explained and turned away. "Sorry about my fear. It must be embarrassing.", I apologized softly.

"That's alright, Wen Jing. We all have fears. Not to mention that Kord has a fear of water!", Eli replied.

"Really Kord?", I raised my eyebrow and smirked evilly at Kord. I swiftly grabbed two slug tubes from my bandoliers and showed him. Shuizhu and Glace both smirked mischievously at Kord.

"Uh...", Kord started as he stared fearfully at my two slugs in the slug tubes. Shuizhu and Glace jumped out from their slug tubes and spouted a small amount of water and freezing water at Kord's face. Kord yelled fearfully as his face was wet. He quickly wiped away the water on his right face with his right hand. He groaned painfully as the cold from the freezing water on his left face was prickling his nerves. Shuizhu and Glace hopped onto his shoulders and continued their torture on him, making the poor Cave Troll running in circles and shrieking with fear. Eli, Trixie, Pronto and I laughed. Our slugs even joined in the laughter.

"Okay, okay. That's enough, Shuizhu and Glace!", I ordered them to stop their mischief. They stopped and Kord fell to his knees, tired of the panic running. They cheerfully hopped back to me, laughing at Kord's actions.

"Please don't do that again, Wen Jing!", Kord begged after he recovered from his shock.

"I will, but my slugs can't promise you that.", I replied playfully and my slugs laughed in their slug tubes.

(Flashback ended)

* * *

><p>I looked at my slugs. They had finished their breakfast and were spending their free time. My Diggrix and Sand Angler, Juetu and Liusha, were playing with sand that was created by Liusha. Paomo was blowing bubbles for my Dirt Urchin, Xiaojian to do some target training. Xiaojian shot spikes from his back and every of his spikes managed to pop the bubbles. Gongyang, my Rammstone, was doing some weight lifting to increase his strength. My Polero and Jellyish, Xiaosheng and Guodong, were exercising. Arachne was weaving her web into a new design. It was a hexagon with a snowflake pattern inside. Bingbing and Glace grinned at Arachne for weaving their ice symbol. I smiled at her creativity and prayed that Athena was not close by. Fortunately, Athena was watching the small fight between Arthur and Jinjin. Zhuazhua, my Thresher, was biting bamboo stems as dessert in order to take care of his teeth.<p>

I got slightly bored so I decided to take a walk outside. I called out my slugs and all of them entered to their slug tubes that I had taken out. I placed Glace, Arthur, Cacodemon and Aloe on the bandolier that was strapped on my chest. Then, I placed Baozhu, Gongyang, Huohuo, Arachne, Diandian, Bingbing, Shuizhu, and Tengteng on the bandolier that was strapped around my waist. Lastly, I placed the remaining 22 slug tubes into my backpack. I also slipped my Slugterra notebook into a flat pouch at the back of my backpack and zipped it. I opened the brown gate in front of my house and walked out. I took a peak at the house located at my right. That house was my uncle's. We lived separately.

I walked to the center of my home cavern. Using this location as a compass, the residential area was in the east and south-east. My family houses were located in the south-east of my home cavern. The fields were in the west and south-west. My uncle's firm was in the north of the cavern, while the entrance to the cavern was in the south. The greenhouses were located in the north-east, while the factories were located in the north-west. From my uncle's firm to the entrance, there were many shops and restaurants. The shops sold literally everything: furniture, blasters, upgrades for blasters, mecha-beast parts, food and drinks, daily appliances, and decorations. The restaurants had various types of cuisines, from western to eastern. The shop owners and restaurateurs only accepted gold as money. They did not accept slugs as currency because the slugs in this cavern were not experienced enough to be used as money. The only most experienced ones were with me, and they knew that I would never traded my slugs for anything, not even gold.

I walked on the streets as the shops and restaurants were bustling with life. I found out that the customers had increased rapidly. I found it weird because my home cavern was quite far from civilization, and almost everyone in the 99 Caverns did not know the location. I looked at the massive white building in the distance. It was my uncle's firm. Uncle Kenneth was the boss, and he had applied many workers to do his jobs. Some worked as lawyers for his wife, who was my Aunt Jennifer. Some worked as accountants, some worked as delivery men, and some worked as farmers working in the greenhouses. All shop owners and restaurateurs had to get their licenses from his firm, and they had to pay the taxes set by Aunt Jennifer. My uncle was very wealthy and successful, and everyone in my home cavern and many fearless customers agreed that he was way better than Dr. Blakk.

I continued walking to the fields in the west. When I arrived there, I saw my cousins, Andrew and Anson, were busy selling the slugs that they had captured to the customers. I also noticed the increased of customers buying slugs. Andrew and Anson were young adults and brothers, and Andrew was older than Anson. Although they were cousins, but my family called them as my brothers due to our close relationship. As usual for most big brother and baby sister relationship, they loved to tease me, but they also gave me a lot of life advises. In my family, we were the only slugslingers and it was obvious that I was the youngest.

"Hey everyone, there is my sister Wen!", Andrew called out when he spotted me walking by. He motioned me to come over, and I obeyed. All the customers turned to see me.

"Actually she is our cousin, but we are more like brothers and sisters. She is Wen Jing, and she is our father's niece.", Anson introduced.

"Wen Jing, the great slinger from the Slugnet! The one who defeated the Shane Gang in a friendly duel!", one customer recognized me.

"She even defeated Dr. Blakk and the HooliGang before!", the second customer exclaimed.

"Is it true that you really have the skills to take down the Shane?", the third customer asked me.

"Um... yes?", I answered nervously.

"She is just being modest. She really have those skills!", Andrew said.

"She is the best slinger in our family and in our cavern! Everyone here wants her to be the protector but she refuses for some unknown reason.", Anson added. I pulled out an awkward smile. Now I realized that the business in my home cavern was getting better because of me. Suddenly, Andrew pulled me away from the crowd.

"Hey, Wen. Do you bring your notebook? We need it.", Andrew asked quietly.

I brought my backpack to my chest and pulled the zip open. I took out my notebook and passed it to him. "Keep it safe. Remember to give it back to me once you both get back home.", I replied quietly. My Slugterra Notebook contained a lot of information that could be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands. Sometimes my cousins would go out of our cavern to sell all of the slugs, and they always needed my notebook for my knowledge of slugs. I trusted them, but they were forgetful and usually did not return it to me after work. Hence, I must reminded them.

"And do you and Anson give the documents to the costumers once they buy the slugs?", I asked him. All customers who bought slugs needed to fill and signed the documents provided by my cousins. They were prepared by Aunt Jennifer and the other lawyers. I was the one who suggested the idea of this strict law. I feared that some people might be buying the slugs for Dr. Blakk to ghoul them. This was the only way to minimize the number of ghouls made by the mad scientist.

"Totally.", Andrew answered confidently. I smiled.

"You can go help Aunt Swien in the greenhouses. We will be alright.", Andrew said before he joined Anson again.

I walked upwards and then turned right. I continued walking until I saw the greenhouses. There were many greenhouses, each for different types of crops. The first greenhouse, which was close to the firm was planted with cereals like rice, wheat, rye, corn, barley and oats. The second greenhouse was planted with vegetables such as potatoes, tomatoes, cabbages, lettuces, pumpkins and carrots. The third greenhouse was full of beans, nuts and sprouts such as soybeans and peanuts. The fourth one was planted with fruit trees with their juicy fruits on the branches, and many other fruits too like berries, plums, dates and olives. The fifth one was full of herbs and spices such as onions, garlic, coriander, ginger, tea and chili. The sixth one was planted with certain plants such as coffee, cocoa, sugarcane, bamboo, cotton and oil palm. I saw Aunt Swien working on the herbs through the glass and I entered the fifth greenhouse. Among of my family members, I was closest with Aunt Swien. She once said that she had taken care of me since I was only a baby. She took the role as a mother since my parents went into separated ways when I was three. I could hardly remember anything back then.

Tengteng, my Vinedrill, jumped out of his slug tube and landed onto a leaf of a plant. He looked at the green flat leaf closely, checking its health. He made sure that all the plants obtained sufficient nitrogen to prevent chlorosis or yellowing of leaves, and stunted growth. Shuizhu, my AquaBeek, jumped out of her slug tube and landed on the soil. Using her protoform ability, she watered the plants with ease. I knew Aunt Swien loved gardening, but she never had a chance to get involved with the field of agriculture back at the Surface. However, in Slugterra, her dream finally came true. She did not like animals, but she was force to accept slugs in our life. Fortunately, she had a soft spot for Tengteng because of their similar interest of gardening.

"Wen! I didn't see you coming.", Aunt Swien exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was bored, and Andrew told me that you might need some help.", I explained.

"Well, I see some delivery men are busy. I think they need more help than me.", she said.

"Oh well.", I moaned. I called out Tengteng and Shuizhu, and they returned to me before I exited the greenhouse. I ran toward the backdoor of the firm and saw some delivery men were carrying boxes of processed crops and medium sized thermal containers containing fresh vegetables and fruits into three trucks. I also saw some men placing big thermal containers on the ground.

"Uh... Do you... need some help?", I asked awkwardly to the workers.

"Oh, Wen Jing! Yes, we needed some ice for the restaurants. You know how much ice they need to make drinks.", one worker replied to me.

"Surely Bingbing can help you guys out.", I said confidently and grabbed the slug tube with Bingbing inside.

"Okay, Bingbing. Do you see the thermal containers?", I asked and Bingbing looked at the containers. She turned to me and nodded. "When you make those blocks of ice, make sure they can fit into the containers.", I reminded her and she nodded again.

I loaded her into my right hand blaster and walked a few metres away from the workers. I slung her and she transformed into a yeti. She used _Glaciator_ and blew freezing wind, creating blocks of ice. The blocks of ice landed on the hands of the workers. They put the blocks of ice into the thermal containers and then they carried the containers into the three trucks. Bingbing returned to me and turned back into her protoform. She landed on my shoulder and bowed down to the workers as they thanked me and her for the blocks of ice.

Suddenly, I heard something being launched into the air. I turned to the source of the sound and spotted a signal flare created by a Vinedrill. I realized someone needed help. I ran as fast as I could toward the place where the signal flare was shot. I ran toward the factories, and then took a turn to the left. I ran downwards until I arrived at the location. The signal flare was shot close to the entrance. When I arrived there, I saw a boy got surrounded by fire, and a woman, perhaps his mother, was telling him to calm down.

"What just happened?", I asked.

The woman answered me in Cantonese. "I'm sorry, I don't understand Cantonese.", I apologized.

"I don't know. My son had gone out to practice slugslinging with his friends. I was going to fetch him home when I saw him got surrounded by fire.", the woman answered me in English.

I looked closely at the fire. It was burning on the grass. "Must be lighted by a Flaringo.", I said as I loaded Shuizhu into my left hand blaster. I quickly shot Shuizhu and she transformed into a dolphin with tentacles of an octopus. When she was flying in mid-air, she used _Cyclonator_ and she spun in an incredible speed, like she was in the center of a spinning water cyclone. A large amount of water poured down from her, putting the fire out.

The woman and I ran toward the boy. "Are you okay?", I asked him. His mother gave him a worry look. The boy groaned in pain and I saw his burned skin on his uncovered left arm. "Don't touch that, I have a cure.", I told the boy. I loaded Aloe into my right hand blaster and walked a few metres away from him. I slung her and she transformed. She used _SkinSplint_ and spun a protective cocoon of light around the burned area. The light cocoon successfully healed the burned area and his left arm looked as normal as usual. His mother hugged him tightly, feeling grateful that he was safe.

"Thank you Wen Jing. You saved his life.", the woman thanked me. "You know, you should be the protector in our cavern.", she added.

"You're welcome. But I am not going to take that title.", I replied. Glace hopped out of her slug tube and onto my shoulder. She pulled out a sad face.

"But Wen Jing, he is already gone. He is no longer with us. You have to replace him. You have the skills to be the protector, but we don't. You are all we have left.", the woman explained.

"I know. Everyone says like that, but I can never replaced him. I am not as skillful as him. My slugs are not as powerful as his. I just can't.", I answered and avoided her gaze.

"Well, this is your choice, Wen Jing. But we all trust you, and we put our faith on you now. You have to know that.", she said and walked away with her son.

I turned to see her, only to find her and her son leaving. I walked back to my house and thought back the memory of my first slugslinging experience.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

My birthday was around the corner, so my family and I went to buy my birthday present. We were in a slug sale. I looked at the slugs in the slug containers. That time I did not have any slugs, and I wanted every of them, but my family told me to choose only one slug while they looked around to buy another slug for me. I had studied the slugs and I knew their breeds very well. Suddenly, I caught my eye on a unique slug. I looked at it closely. The white and gray slug had a blue belly painted with light purple stripes, light blue patches below its arms, and blue stripes at its back. Its peach antennae were followed by two peach stripes that were attached to its beautiful ice crystal. At first the slug looked dull, but when it turned to see me, it immediately pulled out a grin and batted its eyelashes on me. I could tell that we both had gained trust on each other.

"Hey, you must be a Hiverphin, aren't you little fella?", I asked to the extremely rare ice element slug and she nodded.

"I will like to buy this slug.", I said to the slug seller as I pointed to the slug tube with the Hiverphin. He turned the slug container open and he gave the slug to me. The slug hopped out of her slug tube immediately and landed on my arm. She bowed down to me in a polite way.

"You are so graceful. How about I named you 'Glace'?", I asked her. She chirped cheerfully.

"That's strange. The slug I gave you never trusted anyone, that's why nobody ever bought her. But it seems that it trusts you.", the slug seller said to me.

"Maybe we are meant to be together.", I simply answered. Glace smiled and looked at me with her orange eyes. The seller just nodded and smiled warmly to me and my first slug.

"Wen, have you chosen your slug?", Uncle Kenneth asked.

"Yes, uncle.", I replied.

"We have bought you a Flaringo. Hope you like it.", he said and gave me the slug tube with a Flaringo inside. My uncle gave the seller a bag of gold coins, while I looked at the slug smiling at me.

"Welcome to the team, Huohuo.", I welcomed my second slug with a Chinese name for him. He chirped happily.

Besides Glace and Huohuo, I later obtained a Flopper from Aunt Agnes. I named it 'Runhua'. I studied their powers and decided to train them. I did not have a blaster long ago, so I constantly borrowed Anson's blaster to practice slugslinging. I had seen many slugslingers in action, and I found it interesting, so did my slugs. I expressed my interest in slugslinging to my family. Almost all of them disapproved of my interest, and persuaded me to work in the law and literature fields. My cousins accepted my interest, but they doubted that I would be a good slinger due to my small stature. Since I loved slugslinging so much, my uncle had no choice to buy me a pair of hand blasters that I loved, armour and a tiger looking mecha-beast which I nicknamed it as 'Xiaohu'.

Once, I saw a helpless young man being bullied by a bulky strong man outside a mall. I decided to help the needy so I loaded Glace into my right hand blaster.

"Leave him alone! I warn you.", I demanded the bulky man and aimed him with my loaded blaster in a distance. The victim quickly took cover by running a few metres away from the bully.

"You are not even the protector, girl.", the bulky man hissed.

"But I know I have to do the right thing.", I protested.

"You have made a big mistake, girl.", he said in a nasty tone and loaded a slug into his blaster. He shot his Hop Rock toward me and it transformed.

I shot Glace and she transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. She used _Chillwhack_ and used the spiky ball on the tip of her tail to whack the incoming Hop Rock. Then, she used _Freezjet_ and squirted a jet of freezing water toward the man. The freezing water pushed him backwards with great force, and sending him into a non-stop shiver. I walked toward him and grabbed a slug tube with Runhua from the bandolier that was strapped around my waist. She hopped out of it and landed on my palm. I stretched her and used her to tie the man up. Then, two Security Slingers came out of the mall.

"We heard slugs been fired. What seems to be the problem?", the first Security Slinger asked me.

"This man was bullying the helpless young man. I have taken him down.", I explained. The young man nodded.

"We will take it from here, Miss...", he stopped halfway, unknowing how he should call me.

"Just call me Wen Jing.", I replied and smiled.

The second Security Slinger untied the man and returned my Flopper to me. The two Slingers dragged the man who growled in between shivers.

"Thanks, Wen Jing. For saving my life.", the young man thanked me shyly.

"You're welcome.", I replied.

"I have to admit, you are a great slinger. Taking him down with one shot.", he praised me. I laughed lightly and thanked him awkwardly.

(Flashback ended)

* * *

><p><em>Everybody thinks he is gone, but I don't think so. His legacy may be forgotten, but I disagree.<em> I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Inside Blakk's Citadel, Dr. Blakk's Enforcer, Maurice entered Dr. Blakk's office. "Sir, the business in the Botton and Spinx Cavern was deteriorating.", he reported to his boss, Dr. Blakk.<p>

"I know, Maurice. Someone is competing with me. A wealthy and successful man named Kenneth.", Dr. Blakk said.

"I heard that many people are going to his cavern to shop for their daily needs.", Maurice added.

"Indeed. With this competition, it will be bad for business.", Dr. Blakk hissed. He touched the screen on his flat monitor. The screen showed the map of the 99 Caverns.

"I heard that his cavern is quite far away from other populated caverns.", he stated and pressed the location of the cavern on the map. The chosen location glowed a red dot.

"Send some of my henchmen to investigate the cavern and anyone who has a connection with him. I want to know more of his secret place.", Dr. Blakk ordered Maurice.

"Yes, sir.", Maurice replied and exited his office.

Descriptions of my slugs introduced in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Zhuazhua<strong>: A common male Thresher. His Chinese name is "爪爪", which means 'claw'. I managed to capture him from the wild. Zhuazhua is slightly stubborn, and usually rebellious. He loves to bite bamboo stems and drink Chinese tea in order to take care of his teeth.

**Paomo**: An uncommon male Bubbaleone. His Chinese name is "泡沫", which means 'suds'. I managed to capture him from the wild. Paomo is meticulous in cleanliness. He easily gets annoyed when he sees anything dirty.

**Yanyan**: A common male Grenuke. His Chinese name is "焱焱", which means 'spark' or 'fire'. Just like Baozhu, my uncle captured him from the wild and gave me. Glace helped him to gain trust on me. Unlike Baozhu, Yanyan is more patient than him. When ignites, he stores all the energy he has to prepare for a massive explosion.

**Shanshuo**: A common female Phosphoro. Her Chinese name is "闪烁", which means 'glimmer'. I managed to capture her from the wild. Shanshuo is lighthearted, and thinks positive all the time. She never holds grudges on anyone else. She is a good friend of Aloe and never stop advising her to let go of the past. She is also a good friend of Runhua and always reminds her that it is okay to be herself.

**Xiaosheng**: A common male Polero. His Chinese name is "小绳", which means 'small rope'. I managed to capture him from the wild. Xiaosheng is an extrovert and he is a lively slug. He loves sports and constantly exercises to stay fit. Just like Guodong, he is very agile too.

**Guodong**: A common male Jellyish. His Chinese name is "果冻", which means 'jelly'. I bought him and Shuizhu in a slug sale when I was at a beach. Guodong is quick thinking, and very agile. He is intelligent and he can easily outwit many opponents' slugs. He and Xiaosheng are best friends.

**Rongyan**: An uncommon male Lavalynx. His Chinese name is "熔岩", which means 'lava'. I bought him in a slug sale. Rongyan is loyal and he values friendship very much. He is very friendly and likes to make new friends.

**Aoxiang**: An uncommon male Hoverbug. His Chinese name is "翱翔", which means 'hover over'. I found him injured and treated him. After his recovery, he stays with me as a gratitude for saving his life. Aoxiang is free spirited and loves to fly without limits. He constantly trains himself to fly higher and faster than any slugs. I like to use him for flight.

**Liusha**: A common male Sand Angler. His Chinese name is "流沙", which means 'quicksand'. I managed to capture him from the wild. Liusha is playful and hates to be restrained. He and Juetu are best friends and they love getting themselves dirty, pretty much to Paomo's dismay.

**Xiaojian**: A common male Dirt Urchin. His Chinese name is "小尖", which means 'little sharp point'. I managed to capture him from the wild. Xiaojian is innocent and outgoing. He has a lovable childlike personality.

I have to mention that chapter 1 was the day before season 3.

I actually rewrote this chapter from the original for two reasons. One, the story of the original chapter was boring and not interesting. Two, my computer broke down and I did not back up the chapter. I like how this new chapter turned out, and I was surprised that this chapter is very long. Cancel out of the descriptions of my slugs, the story is about 10 pages long.

When I was waiting for a new computer, I used most of my free time to plan my upcoming chapters. However, when I started to write this chapter, I decided to start with the scene of waking up and many slug moments. Then, I just can't stop myself to insert more slug moments because they are too cute! I wanted to add many dark elements in this chapter, but the atmosphere was not fitting, so I decided to leave them for chapter 14.

My family always called me 'Wen' as my nickname. And some clues are revealed here, please don't reveal the spoiler even if you knew.


	6. Chapter 6: Glace's Intuition

Chapter 6, battle against ghouls! And warning: more dark elements of family are revealed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Glace's Intuition<strong>

It was another typical evening for me. I was training my slugs in my garden as I had always planned. "Alright Diandian, time for your target practice.", I said to my Tazerling and loaded him into my right hand blaster. I grabbed the small plastic targets on the wooden table in my garden and tossed them in the air. I quickly shot Diandian and he transformed. He used _Tazerwing_ and shot lightning strikes from his tazer horns, burning all the targets and shattering them into pieces. He turned to me and turned back into his protoform before landing on my shoulder. He and I saw the plastic remains pouring down like rain. My slugs looked at the scene in awe. Some even clapped their tiny hands.

"Perfect precision, Diandian!", I praised him. He chirped happily and went to join my slugs who were gathering around in the garden for the training session. Training session had always been a daily routine to us. My slugs always wanted to be the best, and I had faith in them too. I believed with proper training and some creativity, all slugs, even Floppers, could be build for battle.

"Next slug, Athena!", I called out. My Speedstinger hopped toward me and entered into the slug tube in my grasp. I placed a few metal target on two tree trunks and loaded Athena into my right hand blaster. I slung her and she transformed into a similar appearance of a silverfish. She performed _Gatoreturn_ and ricocheted to hit all the targets. Then, she came back to me and turned back into her protoform before landing on my shoulder. We both smiled at each other.

All of a sudden, I heard a woman screaming for help. I ran out of my house to see what had happened. Glace, Arthur, Cacodemon, Aloe, Gongyang, Baozhu, Arachne and Diandian followed me quickly. They immediately entered their slug tubes on my bandoliers. I saw one of Blakk's Goons was running with an expensive handbag in his left hand. I immediately guessed a robbery had occurred.

I ran toward the man. "Hey! Stop it right there!", I yelled at him as I was running. I grabbed an empty slug tube from my bandolier that was strapped around my waist and flipped it upside down. I quickly inserted Athena into the slug tube and then into my right hand blaster. The masked man shot a Hop Jack toward me, while I shot my Speedstinger toward it. She transformed and performed _Slugmug_. She took down the fired Hop Jack, and ricocheted off a garbage bin, then bounced off of a wall of a nearby house. She ricocheted off a lamp post, and managed to hit the man's head. She continued to ricochet off a roof on her left side, and she flew upwards. She bounced off of a giant rock on top of Slugterra, and she flew downwards until she ricocheted off a roof on my right side. She flew toward the unconscious man and grabbed the handbag. She ricocheted off the ground and bounced off of a mailbox. She then bounced off of another lamp post and returned to me. She dropped the handbag and I grabbed it. She turned back into her protoform and landed on my shoulder. She smiled cunningly on the villain she had knocked out.

A young woman ran toward me, and I guessed that the handbag rightfully belonged to the woman. "I think this belongs to you?", I asked her.

"Thank goodness, yes! Thank you!", she thanked me gratefully as I gave her back the handbag.

I walked toward the unconscious man and loaded my Arachnet into my right hand blaster. I slung Arachne and she transformed into a giant purple spider. She used _Cocoono_ and wrapped the man up in her sticky cocoon.

"Who is that?", the woman asked me.

"One of Blakk's Goons. I have no idea why he is doing here.", I answered. Glace jumped out of her slug tube on the bandolier strapped on my chest and hopped onto my shoulder with Athena beside her. She stared at the man suspiciously. "But no matter what he wants, Glace and I have a feeling it is bad news.", I replied after taking a peak on Glace's expression.

"So what should we do to him?", the woman asked.

"Locking him up in jail won't work as Dr. Blakk will still get him back. Just leave him alone. He will eventually wake up and run away, forgetting everything after I knocked him with my slug.", I replied. Then, she and I walked away from him quietly.

I walked back home and my slugs jumped out of their slug tubes. As they joined the rest of my slugs in the garden, I heard a beeping sound from my smartphone. I walked into the living room in a fast pace and grabbed my phone on the table. I never really wanted a smartphone, but in order to let my family members to contact me in case they are in danger, I accepted. I slid the screen to unlock and it showed a video message from my cousin Andrew. I clicked to open the message and the video played automatically.

"Wen Jing, we are under attack! They are using ghouls!", Andrew shouted as his surroundings were full of slinging sounds and explosions. The short video stopped playing and I quickly set my smartphone into lock mode. After placing my phone on the table, I ran out of my garden.

"Alright guys, we have a fight to attend!", I called out to my slugs. All of my slugs quickly prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. "Aoxiang! You come with me.", I called my Hoverbug to me. Aoxiang flew hurriedly toward me. Glace, Arthur, Cacodemon and Aloe hopped into the four slug tubes on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. Huohuo, Zhuazhua, Gongyang, Guodong, Rongyan, Paomo, Bingbing and Cibao hopped into the eight slug tubes on my bandolier that was strapped around my waist. My remaining slugs entered the slug tubes in my backpack that I had activated the automatic machine inside. The top of my backpack opened and a slug tube was flipped upwards. Huangli entered the slug tube first and it flipped downwards. The tube moved into the bag, and another slug tube flipped upwards. The process repeated until all of my slugs entered all the slug tubes one by one. I quickly took my backpack and wore it at my back.

I entered the garage and activated my mecha-beast. I motioned Aoxiang to enter the slug tube in my grasp and he followed my order. I loaded him into my right hand blaster and slung him. He transformed into a blue pteranodon without a beak. He used _Heatstreaker_ to find my cousins over long distances. As he was flying to my cousins' location, I followed him by riding my mecha-beast in a quick speed. During the ride, I loaded Aloe into my left hand blaster. "Alright, Aloe. Give us some protection.", I ordered my Boon Doc and slung her. She transformed and used _Healadin_ to create a swarm of sparks in her hands. Then, she flew toward me and threw the swarm of sparks to me. The sparks surrounded me and formed a suit of protective light armour. With this armour, I became impervious to ghouls. Although the effect was temporarily, but it would be able to last long enough for the duel.

I rode my mecha-beast about 5 minutes to reach the location guided by my Hoverbug. He flapped his wings in mid-air and I knew we had arrived. He flew back to me and turned back into his protoform. I saw my cousins who were taking cover behind some rocks. They were dueling with John Bull and Sisi. I knew who they were. They used to be respected slinger, well, for Sisi, but John Bull was more of a feared type. Now they worked for Dr. Blakk because they thought ghoul slugs were more powerful than regular slugs.

"Wen Jing! Finally you came!", Anson shouted in relief.

"Wen Jing? What kind of name is that?", Sisi asked, taking my name as a joke.

"Why are they attacking you guys?", I asked my cousins.

"Well, at first they wanted to buy the slugs. But when we told them to fill the documents, they refused. We saw their ghoul tubes, so we suspected that they worked for Dr. Blakk.", Andrew replied.

"We dueled with them, but their ghouls were too strong. Our slugs were defeated and we were cornered, so I used a Grenuke to cover ourselves up while Andrew sent you a distress call.", Anson added.

I looked at their slugs. Their Rammstones and Hop Rocks were groaning in pain. Andrew's Armashelt and Flaringo moaned in defeat. Anson's Tazerling and Arachnet looked very tired. Aoxiang flew toward their defeated slugs and started to comfort them.

"Alright, John Bull, and Sisi, I presume? Nobody messes with my cousins, and the people who work for my uncle!", I warned them as I loaded Glace into my right hand blaster. Aloe entered my left hand blaster through the opening in front of it.

"Cousins? So, you are Kenneth's niece.", Sisi said.

"I heard that in his family there are only three members are slugslingers.", John Bull stated.

"Not even his sons Andrew and Anson could deal with our ghouls. I bet his niece can't either.", Sisi commented and aimed his blaster at me.

"I totally agree with you.", John Bull replied and loaded a ghoul slug into his blaster.

Sisi shot his Tempesto toward me, while I shot Aloe toward the ghouled Tormato. Aloe transformed and used _Healswarm_. She immediately emitted a powerful light glow and successfully healed the ghoul slug. The Tempesto turned back into the protoform of a Tormato and landed on the ground with Aloe.

"What?", Sisi exclaimed, shocked to find his powerful ghoul slug was no longer there. He loaded his Amperling and shot toward me. I slung Glace and she transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. She used _Freezjet_ and squirted a jet of freezing water toward the ghouled Tazerling. The freezing water caused the ghoul slug to shock itself and sent it into a non-stop shiver once it turned back into its protoform.

"I think we have met our match.", he said and John Bull joined him in the duel. They shot their Hop Jacks while I shot Paomo. My Bubbaleone transformed into a large bubble like version of himself. He used _Bubblebound_ and inflated like a puffer fish. He managed to rebound the incoming ghouled Hop Rocks with his unbreakable skin. Then, using _Soapysoak_, he sprayed John Bull in the eyes with stinging soap. The slinger shrieked in pain and covered his eyes with his hands.

Sisi slung his Bubbalash and it transformed into a big, black bubble with a felinoid face. I slung Zhuazhua and he transformed into a creature with characteristics of both a tiger and a shark. He used _Throttlebit_ and curled into a flat circle. He spun like a saw blade, with bony spines on the outside. He sliced through the skin of the ghouled Bubbaleone, defeating it.

"That's it!", John Bull growled after he had recovered from the sting. He slung his Tempesto, while I slung my Frostcrawler. Bingbing transformed into a yeti and quickly used _Frostwall_. She blew freezing wind, instantly created a wall of ice as the Tempesto used _Aerscythe_. The ghouled Tormato stopped in mid-air and blew a gale force wind filled with stinging dust. The strong dusty wind did no effect on the ice wall.

While waiting for their next attack, I loaded my Slicksilver into my left hand blaster and my Flaringo into my right hand blaster. John Bull shot his Greneater and it activated _Burrlock_. Its spiky protuberances stuck to the icy surface of the wall. Its tail lighted up and started to burn like a fuse. A large explosion was formed once its fuse had burned all the way. The explosion was so destructive that the ice wall was shattered into pieces.

He and Sisi shot their Thrashers at me, while I shot my Slicksilver and Flaringo toward the ghouled Threshers. Cibao, my Slicksilver used _Magnaflektor_ and created a superconductive field that managed to deflect Sisi's Thrasher. Huohuo, my Flaringo collided with John Bull's Thrasher and was defeated by it. He turned back into his protoform and lied on the ground. The ghouled Thresher turned back into its protoform and stood beside Huohuo, roaring at him. Sisi's ghouled Thresher flew back to its owner and used _Knawblade_. It deployed bony spines from its back and curled into a metal ninja star or saw blade. John Bull and Sisi managed to dodge its attack in a nick of time.

They slung their Grimmstones, while I hurriedly slung my Lavalynx and then my Jellyish. The Grimmstones transformed into dark blue-black rams with red bellies and pale green fists and horns. Rongyan, my Lavalynx transformed to look like an Armashelt in velocity but without the pincers. Guodong, my Jellyish transformed into a jellyfish. Rongyan used _Geyservault_ and spat a stream of molten lava at a Grimmstone, while Guodong used _Loogi_ and spat a sticky goo that attached to another Grimmstone's eyes. Both of my slugs successfully defeated the two ghouls.

"I'll stick her, while you freeze her!", Sisi ordered John Bull and fired his Jollyfist toward me. Then, John Bull fired his Frostfang. I fired my Rammstone and he transformed into a red ram with giant blue horns and fists. Gongyang quickly used _Battelup_ and performed a massive uppercut with his huge rocky fists. He successfully defeated the ghouled Jellyish. I placed my hand close to the bottom of my backpack and it opened automatically when it sensed only my touch. A slug tube with Huangli inside rolled out and landed on my palm. I swiftly loaded my Slyren into my right hand blaster and fired her. She transformed into a yellow creature with bat ears, frog-like arms, and a fishtail. She had a blue belly and turquoise coloured tail and mohawk. She used _Sleepytime_ and emitted a strange trilling call that put John Bull's ghouled Frostcrawler to sleep.

Sisi growled in annoy. "It seems that I will have to finish her by myself!", he said loudly. To my relief, Glace returned to me just in time and she hopped onto my right hand blaster. "Glace! Glad to have you back!", I said to her. She entered my right hand blaster through the opening in front of it.

I fired Glace while Sisi fired his Frostfang. His Frostfang transformed into a yeti with a big mouth, navy blue fur, teal hands, teeth and horns, fur 'horns', and a lighter blue body than its counterpart. It used _Mirrorshard_ and built a highly reflective ice wall. Glace transformed and used _Ballbreaker_. She curled into a spiky ball and managed to smash through the ice wall. Then, she used _Icecannon_ and started to shoot icicles toward the two slingers. When they were distracted, I approached them by taking another route. I grabbed the slug tube with Arthur inside from my bandolier that was strapped on my chest and loaded him into my right hand blaster.

Sisi spotted me and he fired his Photomo. I quickly shot my Knighton to counter its attack. The Photomo transformed into a creature whose appearance was similar to an angler fish, but with gray and purple skin, sharp teal teeth and red eyes. Arthur transformed into a western dragon wearing a shining armour, and his eyes were shielded with metal. The ghouled Phosphoro created a flash of red light, trying to blind my eyes temporarily. However, its attack backfired when Arthur used _Armirror_ against it. His shiny armour reflected the red light and blinded John Bull and Sisi temporarily instead. Then, Arthur flew toward them and used _Clawslash_. He slashed the two villains painfully with his sharp claws, sending them backwards until they hit against a giant tree trunk.

I placed my hand close to the bottom of my backpack again. It opened automatically and a slug tube with Diandian inside rolled out and landed on my palm. I loaded my Tazerling into my left hand blaster and fired him straightway. He transformed and used _Circuit Burst_ against Sisi. He shot directly at Sisi's blaster, causing it to short circuit. The villain looked at his damaged blaster in disbelief. I instantly grabbed a slug tube with Jinjin from my backpack and loaded her into my left hand blaster. I slung her and she transformed into a legless creature with claws, armour and an underbite. She performed _Afterburner_ and grabbed Sisi in a flash. While flying away with her opponent, she ignited afterburner in preparation for an explosion. I spared no time to load my Flatulorhinkus into my left hand blaster and fired him. Xiangmao transformed into a purple salamander and used _Halotoxis_ against John Bull. He emitted a toxic gas from its mouth and the gas corroded the metal on John Bull's gear and blaster. His armour and blaster fell apart and he was no longer protected. Jinjin, who was still carrying Sisi, flew toward John Bull from his back and crashed onto him with Sisi. An explosion occurred and both villains were groaning in pain.

I grabbed the slug tube with Cacodemon inside from my bandolier that was strapped on my chest and loaded him into my right hand blaster. I slung my Frightgeist and he transformed into an appearance of a hideous zombie. He activated _Frightningrod_ and hit both John Bull and Sisi. The overwhelming, uncontrollable fright response was gaining effect on the villains. I speedily loaded my Dirt Urchin and slung him. Xiaojian transformed and used _Needlepatch_ against them. He exploded in air, firing multiple rounds of spiny needles. With the _Frightningrod_ effect still on, they screamed and ran away as the needles started piercing through their armour.

My slugs hopped back to me, happy of their victory, except for Huohuo. Aoxiang also flew toward my slugs and joined them the celebration. I deactivated my blaster and squatted down. "Great job, guys!", I praised my slugs who had won the battle. Then, I turned to my Flaringo. "Don't worry, Huohuo. You will defeat them next time.", I comforted him and he pulled out a smile. I grabbed the empty slug tubes from my bandoliers one by one. Glace, Arthur, Cacodemon, Aloe, Diandian, Jinjin, Gongyang, Bingbing, Huohuo, Zhuazhua, Cibao and Rongyan hopped into the slug tubes and I placed them back to their original positions. My remaining slugs entered the slug tubes in my backpack that I had activated the automatic machine inside. The top of my backpack opened and a slug tube was flipped upwards. Paomo entered the slug tube first and it flipped downwards. The tube moved into the bag, and another slug tube flipped upwards. The process repeated until Guodong, Huangli, Xiangmao, Xiaojian and Aoxiang entered the rest of the empty slug tubes one by one.

"Are you guys okay?", I asked my cousins.

"We are fine, Wen Jing.", Andrew answered.

"Sure? 'Cause Aloe can help you if you are injured.", I replied.

"That's okay, Wen. We are fine, really. Not like you.", he said, comparing his and his brother's statures with mine. They were big and strong, the complete opposite of mine. They were less vulnerable than me.

"I think we should go now. Better report this to uncle.", I said.

We rode our mecha-beasts back to Uncle Kenneth's firm. My cousins' mecha-beasts resembled horses, and they were faster than mine. My mecha-beast model was built for speed and maneuverability, just like Trixie's model. It had some upgrades and modifications provided by Kord. It had an aquatic mode to travel over water and a glider mode to slow decent in long drops. I felt that my model was better than theirs. When we arrived at the huge white building in the north of our cavern, we parked our vehicles near the front door. Andrew pressed a button on the voice monitor. "It is your son Andrew. We are going in.", he said to the speaker on the monitor. The front door opened automatically and we entered. Inside the building, the lights hanging the extremely high ceiling reflected the colour of light green from the walls. Comfortable armchairs and glass tables were placed on the tiled floor to welcome visitors. Vases of fresh flowers were placed at every corner of the abnormally large room. A huge family picture was hung on the wall with the armchairs below. In the picture, my grandparents were sitting in front of the entire family. At the back, stood Aunt Agnes and Aunt Swien on the left of the picture, while Uncle Kenneth and Aunt Jennifer stood on the right of the picture. Andrew and Anson stood in front of their parents, while I stood in front of Aunt Agnes and Aunt Swien. My family surname was Ng, but Grandmother Lian and Aunt Jennifer were allowed to keep their maiden name. As the only daughter in the family, I had a different surname that was taken from my father since birth. I kept my surname that I disliked in my whole life to myself because it brought me the shame since my father tore the family apart in the first place. He abandoned me, and so did my mother later on, with hatred and grief.

"What seems to be the problem?", Uncle Kenneth asked us once he exited from his office.

"We got attacked when we were selling slugs.", Andrew started.

"Two slingers refused to fill the documents and we suspected that they work for Dr. Blakk once we saw their ghoul tubes.", Anson continued.

"We dueled with them but their ghoul slugs were too strong, so we called Wen Jing to help us.", Andrew finished.

"And before I received their distress call, I managed to capture one of Blakk's Goons in our cavern. He had committed robbery, but I let him go, thinking the idea of putting him in jail won't work.", I added.

"Children, please, we have done nothing to Dr. Blakk!", Uncle Kenneth started. "Well, except for you, Wen. But I don't think that will bug him much.", he added.

"Look, we mind our business in our cavern, and Dr. Blakk minds his. We have done no harm to him. I believe that the attack was a cause of some misunderstanding.", he explained.

"Then what about Blakk's Goon in our cavern?", I asked back.

"I think he accidentally entered our cavern, that's it.", he answered.

"But uncle, you know Dr. Blakk is a dangerous man. What if the attack and the robbery were warnings from him?", I explained my point.

"Wen Jing, our cavern is so far from civilization that only the neighbouring caverns know it. Dr. Blakk could hardly find our cavern. All of these must be just a coincidence.", he explained confidently. His sons looked at each other and shrugged, while I stared at my uncle suspiciously.

"Plus, it's getting late now. You three should go home now while I go and close the firm.", my uncle suggested and walked back to his office.

My cousins and I exited the firm. Andrew and Anson accepted their father's explanation, but I still had a bad feeling about this situation. We drove our mecha-beasts back to our home. Andrew and Anson entered their father's house through their garage. My house was beside theirs and I returned home shortly. I entered the garage and closed the garage door. After I deactivated my beloved vehicle, I went to my room to take a bath. My slugs came out of their slug tubes once I went into the bathroom. After changing my clothes, I sat in front of my desk and took out my brown Slugterra Notebook from my drawer. Glace popped out from my desk when I was lazily flipping the pages in my Slugterra Notebook. She chirped to get my attention. I turned to look at her. She spoke to me in a serious tone. Despite I did not understand the slug language, but I knew what Glace meant.

"I know, Glace. Uncle doesn't know how dangerous Blakk is. With the two unsuspected events took place, Dr. Blakk is obviously up to something no good... to us. One of his Goons was here, and I fear that he was sent to spy on us... and this cavern. To make things worse, John Bull and Sisi already knew some of my family members. Dr. Blakk must have already obtained some information about my family and cavern.", I said, trying to get everything into my head. Glace chirped again.

"The business in our cavern is getting better, and this must have attracted Dr. Blakk. He must have taken us as rivals! He will try to take over our business and cavern, or even destroy my cavern! If he takes over our business, he will have everything! He may discover my family secret, and everything in my notebook... if he gets it. He will know everything, including the secret that is kept by all the people in my cavern!", I started to get panic. Glace chirped to get my attention again. I turned to see her suspicious face. She spoke to me again, but her tone sounded like a sign of distrust.

"I don't think uncle works for Dr. Blakk, Glace. Well, I hope so. But he is mostly probably oblivious of Blakk's evil doings.", I replied. I knew it was wrong to distrust family members, but family members could betray each other, just like my father. He had betrayed my mother, and the entire family. He had brought disgrace on our family, causing it to fall apart. My father ran away first, then my mother stopped taking care of me. They had given up on me, turning the innocent child into an orphan. Luckily, Aunt Swien and Aunt Agnes decided to raise me up. I could not imagine what would I become without their guidance. I would never forgive them for abandoning their responsibilities as parents.

Glace, as what I had heard from the seller, never trusted anyone but me. When I brought her home, she had a hard time to get used to my family. However, she trusted my slugs and the Shane Gang more than my family members. As dolphin like slugs, Hiverphins trusted people easily. Perhaps Glace was the special one.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed, and my training with my slugs had became more frequent. I also took a walk around my cavern in the morning, noon and evening to ensure my cavern was safe from possible enemies. I was aware of the danger we had encountered. If he ever came to our cavern, nobody could stop him and his army of ghoul slugs. I knew everyone here had faith in me to protect this cavern, ever since we had lost the original protector and our cavern. The cavern was still safe as usual, but who knew what was coming to destroy the peace.<p>

I took a walk around the cavern again in the evening. Everything was normal. Some people were buying things from the shops for their daily needs. Some people were having their tea break in the restaurants. Children were playing games in the field located in the west of my cavern. Suddenly, I heard the sound of slugs been slung. Alerted by the noise coming from the south-west of my cavern, I ran as fast as I could toward the sound and saw Blakk's Goons were firing ghouls at a teenage boy who was crouching beside a rock. The boy had blue hair and eyebrows, olive eyes and tanned skin. I had never seen him before in my cavern. He shot a Rammstone while two of Blakk's Goons shot their Hop Jacks. His Rammstone transformed into a red ram with giant blue horns and fists. The Hop Jacks transformed into sickly yellow creatures with blue spiky helmet, pointed teeth, claws and a clubbed tail covered in thick spikes. The Rammstone roared while the Hop Jacks emitted a high pitched screech. His Rammstone used _Battelup_ and performed a massive uppercut with his huge rocky fists. He successfully defeated the ghouled Hop Rocks. Feeling the boy needed help, I shot my Flaringo toward the newly fired Hop Jacks from Blakk's Goons. Huohuo transformed into a bass covered with flames. He used _Sparkomet_ and sent mid-sized fireball with burning sparks flying off it in the direction of the Hop Jacks and Blakk's Goons. The fireball managed to defeat the ghouled Hop Rocks and set some of the Goons' shoes ablaze. The victims yelled in pain and started to run in circles.

"What's up with those guys?", I asked the boy when I approached him. I slung Shuizhu toward the Goons while one of them slung his Grimmstone toward my AquaBeek. The Grimmstone transformed into a dark blue-black ram with red belly and pale green fists and horns. Shuizhu transformed into a dolphin with tentacles of an octopus. She used _Aquajet_ and squirted a jet of water like a fire hose toward the ghouled Rammstone. The strong force of water defeated the ghoul.

"I don't know. They just started attacking me.", the teen answered. He slung a Jellyish toward another Grimmstone. It transformed into a jellyfish and used _Loogi_ against the ghoul. It spat a sticky goo and it attached to the Grimmstone's eyes, successfully defeating it.

"Then we better chase them away.", I suggested. He smiled at my idea. He fired an Armashelt while I fired my Hop Rock toward the Goons. They fired three Greneaters and a Terrarix toward our slugs. His Armashelt collided with a Greneater. They turned back into their protoforms. His Armashelt stood on the ground while the Greneater was seeing stars. Baozhu, my impatient Hop Rock, immediately used _MetalShard_ against the two Greneaters and Terrarix. He exploded in mid-air, shooting needle-like shards toward the ghouls and Blakk's Goons. The ghouled Grenukes and Diggrix got hit by the shards and fell to the ground. They turned back into their protoforms and lied on the ground, defeated. The remaining shards attacked the Goons. Some of the shards managed to trap some men against the thick tree trunks. They retreated in a panic-stricken state.

When they were escaping, one of Blakk's Goons shot a Dark Urchin toward me. "Look out!", the teenage boy warned me. I spotted the ghouled Dirt Urchin reached velocity. I quickly loaded Glace into my right hand blaster and shot her toward the incoming ghoul. She transformed and quickly used _Freezjet_. She squirted a jet of freezing water toward the Dark Urchin. The freezing water collided with the ghoul slug, causing it to turn back into its protoform and shiver non-stop.

"Way a go, Glace!", I stood up and cheered. The boy beside me also stood up. Glace turned to me and smiled. Her smile abruptly disappeared when she saw something out of the ordinary. A boy with blond hair, turquoise eyes and tanned skin was standing beside me. A dark colour slug with red eyes, teal horns and pointed teeth, was standing on his shoulder. Glace knew that was no slug, it was obviously a ghoul. She turned her body horizontally as she approached a large fungus. Her tail grabbed the thin trunk and using her momentum, she swung herself back to me. She started to used _Freezjet_ and squirted jets of freezing water toward the boy beside me. "Run!", I shouted and we both ran. Glace continued to squirt freezing water toward her target, trying to knock him out cold. Fortunately, the boy was athletic and muscular, and he was able to escape from Glace's unexpected wrath swiftly.

"Glace, stop! Stop attacking him!", I ordered loudly. Glace growled and stopped attacking the boy. She halted and turned back into her protoform. I stretched out both of my hands and she landed on my palms.

"Glace, what's wrong?", I asked her worriedly. She turned her head to the boy and his slug on his shoulder. She stared at him angrily and made a small unfriendly growl.

"I'm sorry. Glace is... not fond of... strangers.", I apologized awkwardly to the teenage male. "I will go talk to her for a while.", I said and walked away. The male simply stood in his position patiently.

I sneaked behind a thick tree trunk far away from him. From this distance, he would not be able to hear my conversation with my slug. "Glace, what has gone into you?", I asked her concernedly. She chirped angrily and pointed at the boy in the distance with her tiny arms. I knew Glace distrusted almost all the boys around my age due to my relationship issues, but this time she seemed to have gone too far. I remembered her expression before she attacked the boy. She turned to smile at me for her victory, but then suddenly it was gone. It looked like she had seen something abnormal.

I had studied her powers thoroughly. In protoform, she could spout a small amount of freezing water and she was a fast swimmer. _Icecannon_ was used to shoot icicles, _Ballbreaker_ was used to smash through objects, _Chillwhack_ was used to whack opponents, _Freezjet_ was used to make opponents shiver non-stop, and then there were _Reality Vision_ and _Disillusionist_... That's it! Many people thought that the ice crystal on the Hiverphin's forehead was only a decoration, but that was actually its third eye. Hiverphins were the only slugs with three eyes. When they hit 100 miles per hour, they automatically activated _Reality Vision_ and this power enabled them to see through illusions with their ice crystals – or in other words, their third eyes. They became immune to all types of illusions, including disguise, mimics, and holograms. Glace had used this power before when she dueled with pirates.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

I was in a cavern that was located close to the sea. When I was at the beach, I bought an AquaBeek and a Jellyish in a slug sale with my own money. I named them Shuizhu and Guodong. With two additional slugs in my arsenal, my slugs had increased to the number of 27. I obtained news from the residents that they saw some innocent people being taken hostage by pirates. I made my decision to save them.

_Thank goodness my family were not here, they will have stop me._ I thought to myself.

While waiting for the boat that I had hired to bring me to the pirate ship, I saw a Blastipede standing on a rock. The slug noticed that I was looking at her, and she quickly hid herself behind the rock. I approached her slowly, not wanting to frighten her.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. Come out.", I said to her gently. She looked up at me nervously.

"You're a Blastipede, aren't you? I will like to have you in my team to make some sneaky and surprising explosions.", I said to her and let out my hand. The female Blastipede looked at my palm and hopped onto it.

"That's the spirit!", I cheered and gently rubbed her head. "How about I named you 'Jingxi', that means 'surprise', you know.", I said to her and she grinned.

When my transport arrived, I placed Jingxi into an extra empty slug tube in my backpack. I went onto the boat and the owner of the boat started the engine. He drove the boat slowly to make sure no pirates noticed us. I sat down and held the edge of the boat tightly. I disliked taking a boat or a ship for a ride because I usually got seasick. I had to resist this sickness if I wanted to save the hostages. Luckily, Aloe was here for me and she assured that I would be fine. A few minutes later, the boat approached the pirate ship quietly and unknowingly to the pirates on board.

"You stay here. I'll save the hostages.", I said to the boat operator softly and loaded my Arachnet into my right hand blaster.

"Okay, just be safe, alright?", the boat operator reminded me. I nodded and slung Arachne toward the gigantic pirate ship. She transformed into a giant purple spider and used _Grapnet_. She shot a web line back at my blaster while flying through the air, then she grabbed on to the edge of the ship. I was pulled upwards by her and used both of my hands to grab the edge of the ship once I made it to the position of my slug. Arachne turned back into her protoform and hopped into an empty slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped around my waist.

I jumped onto the ship's wooden platform. The crew who were all hybrids heard the thump sound and turned to the source of the sound. They saw me and quickly pointed their blasters at me, taking me as an intruder. I raised my hands up to my shoulders. Then, the captain came out from the crowd.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Someone has volunteered to become our slave.", the captain said to his crew.

"I order you to release the hostages.", I started. "Or else..."

"Or else what, princess? We duel?", he asked as a red gecko like slug hopped onto his shoulder. I immediately identified it as a Mimkey, an ultra rare psychic slug that had the ability to copy other slugs' powers.

"Yeah, we duel.", I answered and grabbed the slug tube with Glace from my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. I loaded her into my right hand blaster and aimed at the captain. She stared at the hybrid and his slug on his shoulder.

"Alright, Mimkey. It's your turn.", the captain said to his Mimkey. It hopped into the slug tube in his grasp and he loaded it into his gun blaster. He aimed his blaster at me.

We shot our slugs in the same time. Glace transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. The Mimkey transformed into a red-tinted version of her. Glace used _Disillusionist_ and shone her ice crystal on her forehead. The Mimkey also shone the red crystal on its forehead. The light wore off the _MirrorMimic_ power of the Mimkey, turning it back into its protoform. Seeing the confused Mimkey was flying in mid-air, Glace took the opportunity to use _Freezjet_ against it. She squirted a jet of freezing water toward the slug. The freezing water collided with it, causing it to fall to the ground and shiver non-stop. The freezing water also pushed the captain backwards with great force, and sending him into a non-stop shiver. The crew stared at him worriedly.

I swiftly loaded my Frightgeist into my left hand blaster and slung him toward the pirates. He transformed into an appearance of a hideous zombie and activated _Slugbane_ before he collided with them. Cacodemon had created the illusion of monstrous slug predators to surround the pirates, scaring them and making them panic. When their situation went out of control, I fired my Vinedrill and he collided with the platform. He used _Tendrella_ and vines grew from where he had hit. The vines bound the panic-stricken pirates and tossed them into the water on my left. I was relieved that Tengteng did not throw them off the ship on my right because that was where the boat was placed. They screamed before splashes were heard. Glace, Cacodemon and Tengteng hopped back to me, happy of their victory. Tengteng entered the extra empty slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped around my waist. I grabbed a slug tube from my bandolier that was strapped on my chest toward Cacodemon. He hopped into it and I placed him back on my bandolier. Glace hopped on my blaster and I let her stood on my left shoulder. I noticed a big hole was formed on the platform when the vines disappeared. I wondered whether the ship would sink soon. I instantly spotted a door in the cabin and I opened it. I saw the hostages and the slugs who were locked in cages.

"The pirates are gone. Come on!", I told the hostages and showed them a way out. I loaded my Frostcrawler into my left hand blaster and shot her down to the water. Bingbing transformed into a yeti and used _Frostsledge_. She created a wide ice slide between the edges of the ship and the boat as she was flying downwards. She turned back into her protoform once she reached the boat.

"Over here!", I shouted and they followed me. They were carrying the caged slugs with them. Some of them slid to the boat with the slugs. "Why are you taking the slugs?", I asked one of the hostages, who was carrying a cage with slugs.

"These slugs don't belong to the pirates. They take the slugs illegally from their previous hostages for their so-called 'The Pirate Game'.", the hostage answered and placed the cage on top of the ice slide. He let it slid down toward the boat. Another hostage who was already on the boat grabbed the cage and placed it with the other cages in an orderly manner.

I helped them to save the slugs and send them safely to the boat. Once we made sure all the slugs were rescued, we slid down to the boat. Then, I shot my Rammstone toward the ice slide. Gongyang transformed into a red ram with giant blue horns and fists. He used _Battelup_ and performed a massive uppercut with his huge rocky fists. He smashed the ice slide into pieces with his fists and returned to me. The boat operator turned on the engine and accelerated. Some of the pirates had managed to recover from the shock and they climbed back to their ship. They activated their cannons and aimed at us.

"Arthur, bombard the ship!", I ordered my Knighton and loaded him into my right hand blaster. I knew my Blastipede could bombard the ship too, but as a newly obtained slug, I did not want to use her in a duel until I properly trained her. I fired him and Arthur transformed into a western dragon wearing a shining armour, and his eyes were shielded with metal. He used _Bombardbay_ and the eyeball liked bombs at his belly fell off directly toward the pirate ship. Explosions occurred and the ship was severely damaged. The crew screamed as the bombs collided with their ship. Arthur flew back to me and turned back into his protoform before landing on my shoulder.

"I can imagine their faces after seeing this disaster.", I laughed and Arthur smirked. A few slugs in the cages looked at the damaged ship and blew raspberries at the pirates.

(Flashback ended)

* * *

><p>Thinking back of her previous attack on the teenage boy, I believed she had seen through a disguise – a very nasty truth must be hiding behind the disguise. I loaded Glace into my right hand blaster and slung her toward the boy when he was looking somewhere else. Glace transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. She used <em>Disillusionist<em> and shone her ice crystal on her forehead. As I expected, a red light flashed on the boy and the illusion wore off. His disguise had vanished and his true self was revealed. A boy with blond hair, turquoise eyes and tanned skin was standing there. A dark colour slug with red eyes, teal horns and pointed teeth, was standing on his shoulder. I realized that was a Smugglet, a ghouled Thugglet. The person who was famous for owning this ghoul was none other than Twist. He was Dr. Blakk's spy and had betrayed the Shane Gang. With that well-covered disguise shared with his Smugglet named Loki, everyone could easily be fooled, including the Unbeatable Master. However, Hiverphins were useful against Thugglet slugs, hence, even as a ghoul slug, Loki could not hide his dark secret with Twist from Glace and I.

"Twist! I knew it was you!", I hissed as I walked toward the confused teen.

"How did you know it was me? And how did you take out my illusion?", Twist asked.

"Glace did.", I simply answered as Glace hopped back onto my shoulder, growling at him and Loki. "Your ghoul made her sensed the presence of evil.", I added.

"Oh well, you got me.", Twist sighed and held his hands up to surrender. But then, he pulled out a smirk. "Or did you?", he asked and quickly loaded Loki into his blaster. He shot his Smugglet to the ground and he disappeared in a red flash.

I looked around the surroundings, trying to spot him. I loaded Arachne into my right hand blaster, ready to sling her if I saw him. I heard a flash and turned to my back. I saw Twist was standing there and immediately shot my Arachnet toward him. Arachne transformed into a giant purple spider and quickly used _Cocoono_ against him. She tried to wrap him up in her sticky cocoon, but he disappeared in a flash before she could throw the web at him. I was surprised. Shortly, I heard another flash coming from a distance and I turned my head to the right. I saw Twist reappeared and quickly fired my Armashelt toward him. Jinjin transformed into a legless creature with claws, armour and an underbite. She performed _Canonbolt_ and tucked her arms in to form a large cannonball before hitting him. However, he disappeared again before he collided with my slug.

"Give it up, Wen Jing. You can never catch me.", Twist's voice echoed in my surroundings. I was surprised that he knew my name.

"Wait, how did you know my name?", I asked.

"I heard it from some of Blakk's henchmen. They said you are Kenneth's niece.", he answered. "Oh, and I am surprise that you know my name too.", he added.

"The Shane Gang told me. You are Blakk's spy, and you are sent here to discover the secrets in my cavern and my family.", I replied.

"So, you have noticed. The message from Blakk.", his voice echoed again. For an instance, he appeared on top of a branch. "But you won't be able to stop him.", he said and fired a Tempesto toward me. I swiftly loaded Cacodemon into my right hand blaster and slung him. He transformed into an appearance of a hideous zombie and used _Spellaport_ to create a portal in the air. The portal rerouted the ghouled Tormato and it flew back to his owner. The ghoul used _Aerscythe _andstopped in mid-air. It blew a gale force wind filled with stinging dust toward Twist. Seeing his ghoul backfired, he vanished again. He reappeared in a distance and shot a Grimmstone toward me. I loaded Aloe into my right hand blaster and fired her. Aloe transformed and immediately used _Healswarm_. She emitted a powerful light glow and successfully healed the ghoul slug. It turned back into the protoform of a Rammstone and landed on the ground with Aloe.

He growled quietly and vanished. Then, holograms of himself appeared and surrounded me. I identified this attack was _Doppleganger_. "Face it, Wen Jing. You may be skillful, but you can never stop Dr. Blakk.", one of his holograms taunted me.

"Your slugs might be powerful...", another hologram started. "...but his ghouls will become more powerful.", the third hologram finished.

"And worst of all, you don't even know who to shoot.", the fourth hologram stated.

"Who says so?", I asked and smirked. I shot Glace upwards and she transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. Using _Reality Vision_ that she had activated once she reached velocity, she turned to look at me and Twist. Through her ice crystal, she only saw one Twist on my right. She swiftly used _Freezjet_ and squirted a jet of freezing water toward him. The freezing water pushed Twist backwards with great force, and sending him into a non-stop shiver. All of his holograms created by Loki promptly disappeared. I took the opportunity to load Tengteng into my right hand blaster and shot him toward the defeated Twist. He collided with the soil and used _Vinelash_. Vines sprouted up from where he had hit. The vines wrapped Twist up, while tendrils lashed at him.

"This... is... not... over... Wen Jing.", Twist began speaking in between shivers. "Dr. Blakk... will... find... ways... to... destroy... you... and... your cavern!", Twist finished and disappeared in a red flash. The vines grew back to the ground and my Vinedrill hopped out from it.

"This won't be the last time we saw him, Glace.", I said to the leader of my slugs, who was standing on my shoulder. She nodded.

"We better be careful. Dr. Blakk must have some plans for us, and they won't be good news for us.", I said and left the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Back in Blakk's Citadel, John Bull, Sisi and Twist were inside Blakk's office. They were reporting their findings to their boss.<p>

"So, this Mr. Kenneth Ng, has two sons and a niece who are slugslingers?", Dr. Blakk asked.

"Yes, boss. And his niece is Wen Jing.", John Bull answered.

"Her slugs are surprisingly strong. Stronger than our ghouls.", Sisi added.

"She is an ally to the Shane Gang, and she must be the protector of her uncle's cavern.", Twist reported.

"Wen Jing.", Dr. Blakk hissed and turned to look at his employees. "The niece of Mr. Ng, and the protector of his cavern...", he continued and suddenly slammed his fist onto his office desk. "Was THE ONE who DEFEATED ME in a FEW SHOTS!", he shouted angrily. His employees stared at him with horrified looks.

"It seems that my plan to take over his business has became more difficult.", Dr. Blakk said after he managed to calm himself down. "But I will give him a surprise – a very fascinating surprise, that no one can stop it.", he finished his sentence and smirked evilly. John Bull, Sisi and Twist also smirked evilly, believing their boss had a great plan to put an end to his rival's business.

* * *

><p>Description of my slug introduced in this chapter.<p>

**Jingxi**: An uncommon female Blastipede. Her Chinese name is "惊喜", which means 'surprise'. I managed to capture her from the wild. Jingxi used to be shy and timid. After getting encouragement from Glace and other slugs, she becomes courageous and is willing to uphold justice. She has a strong-willed personality.

Man, this chapter is longer than the last one. I have spent a few days writing this with 14 pages! This chapter became longer because I added some dark elements inside.

Anyway, pretty much suspense and clues, huh? And the pirates that I dueled was not Malvolio Drake. It was another pirate, that's all.

Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Threats to the Firm

Chapter 7, and here comes the nasty surprise from Dr. Blakk!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Threats to the Firm<strong>

I was riding on my mecha-beast slowly toward the shops and restaurants after I had a light breakfast. I had to make sure that my cavern was in a safe condition. Aloe already used _Healadin_ to create a protective light armour for me in case we were going to duel with someone who used ghouls. I noticed the atmosphere was unusually quiet. The people were there, but they had stopped doing their things. It looked like something had gotten their attention. I quickly approached the concrete wall of a shop and scanned the surroundings thoroughly. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Twist and Blakk's Goons were in front of my uncle's firm. Uncle Kenneth was having a conversation with someone in the computer pad that Twist was holding. His wife, Aunt Jennifer, and his sons, Andrew and Anson, were standing behind him. I immediately guessed that Dr. Blakk was talking to my uncle. I accelerated my mecha-beast and hurriedly rode it toward the fields in the west of my cavern. Then, I quietly rode my vehicle close to the walls behind the shops. Xiaohu came to a halt when it reached to the wall of the last shop. I activated my right hand blaster and inserted Athena into it. I listened to the conversation carefully.

"So, Mr. Kenneth Ng, I presume? I have noticed that your business is getting better – better than mine. I will like to give you an offer. You can combine your business with mine, and we both can get what we want... equally.", Dr. Blakk said through the computer pad that Twist was holding.

"My business is mine, and your business is yours, Blakk. We don't need to combine our companies to make it better. We already have what we need.", Uncle Kenneth answered. He had heard about the mad scientist from his two sons since the people in my cavern and some foreigners spread the story of how I defeated Dr. Blakk. He remembered what I had said about Dr. Blakk. He knew he had to refuse all of Dr. Blakk's offers, or else he would disappoint me.

Dr. Blakk chuckled. "I knew you are going to say 'no'. Perhaps this will change your mind.", he said and three of his goons moved a Gattler that was attached to a stationary base toward my uncle. Inside the ghoul container held by the Gattler, there were a few ghoul slugs. All of them were the same breed and one of them let out a small roar at my uncle.

"What... What was that?", Uncle Kenneth gasped in horror. His family were horrified.

"Neurotox ghouls.", I whispered to myself. I knew a lot about those ghouled Neotox slugs. They were very dangerous ghouls. According to the Shane Gang, Dr. Blakk once used them in Lumino Cavern, and the miners were turned to stone by the poisonous gas. Luckily, Eli and his friends managed to save them by getting help from Blite, the person who knew Neotox well. After that, they trapped him in the Cavern of Time again before he could get revenge on Eli because Will Shane was the one who trapped him in the cavern where he lived for many years.

_If they fired those ghouls at once, a fog will be created, and it will keep growing. It will turn the people into statues and destroy my home._ I thought.

"Well, Mr. Kenneth Ng, as you are making up your mind, my apprentice will prepare a contract for you to sign.", Dr. Blakk said and Twist switched the screen of the computer pad to a contract. He held it and a pen toward my uncle. My uncle turned to look at his family.

"Sign the contract, Kenneth.", his wife, Aunt Jennifer started. "If we don't, they will shoot those ghoul slugs. Who knows what they could do.", she added.

"We can call Wen Jing over to help us, but that will be a waste of time.", Andrew explained.

Anson nodded. "And I don't think she knows these kinds of ghouls. We never seen them before. She might not be able to fight back.", Anson stated.

Uncle Kenneth sighed in defeat and turned to look at Twist and the contract in his hand. My uncle hesitated.

"What are you waiting for? Sign it!", Twist urged him. Suddenly, a Speedstinger who performed _Trickoshey_ hit his hand painfully, forcing him to drop the contract.

"Let me answer that question. And my answer is 'no'!", I shouted as I revealed myself. I was the one who shot the Speedstinger toward Twist. I slowly rode my mecha-beast out and loaded Huohuo into my right hand blaster. I also activated my left hand blaster and loaded Jinjin into it.

"Wen Jing?", my uncle, aunt and cousins gasped in surprise.

Twist growled. "Get her!", he ordered Blakk's Goons. They started to shoot their ghoul slugs toward me. Uncle Kenneth and his family ran toward the shops and restaurants to take cover.

I drove my vehicle speedily toward the firm while dodging the attacks of the fired ghoul slugs. I slung my Flaringo toward some transformed ghouls. Huohuo transformed into a bass covered with flames. He used _Sparkomet_ and sent mid-sized fireball with burning sparks flying off it in the direction of the Hop Jacks and Greneaters. The fireball managed to defeat the ghouled Hop Rocks and Grenukes. I also slung my Armashelt toward an Amperling and a Terrarix. Jinjin transformed into a legless creature with claws, armour and an underbite. She performed _Canonbolt_ and tucked her arms in to form a large cannonball before hitting the ghouled Tazerling and Diggrix. They collided with each other. Jinjin stood on the ground, while the two ghoul slugs were seeing stars.

When I managed to get some protection by standing behind a white wall of the firm, I shot Shuizhu and Arthur toward Blakk's Goons. Two of Blakk's Goons shot a Grimmstone and a Frostfang toward my slugs. Shuizhu transformed into a dolphin with tentacles of an octopus. She used _Aquajet_ and squirted a jet of water like a fire hose toward the ghouled Rammstone and Frostcrawler. The strong force of water defeated the two ghoul slugs. Arthur transformed into a western dragon wearing a shining armour, and his eyes were shielded with metal. He used _Clawslash _and slashed two of Blakk's Goons painfully with his sharp claws, making them fell to the ground, defeated.

"Hold your fire, Wen Jing!", Twist shouted and he grabbed the handles of the Gattler. "I'm not afraid to use it!", he warned.

"Of course you aren't.", I said as I loaded Glace into my left hand blaster. "Are you?", I asked suspiciously and fired Glace upwards. She transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. Using _Reality Vision_ that she had activated once she reached velocity, she turned to look at Twist. Through her ice crystal, she did not see Twist, but Loki instead. She swiftly used _Freezjet_ and squirted a jet of freezing water toward the Smugglet. The freezing water collided with the illusion of Twist, causing it to flash in a red light. The illusion wore off and Loki was shivering non-stop.

"Loki.", I hissed as Glace turned back into her protoform and landed on my shoulder. She growled at the ghouled Thugglet.

"Looks like you and your slug are smarter than I thought.", the real Twist started talking as he approached the Gattler. I allowed Glace to enter my left hand blaster through the opening in front of it. I looked closely at Cibao and Rongyan in their slug tubes on my bandolier that was strapped around my waist.

"But not smart enough to deal with this!", he finished and fired the Neurotox ghouls directly. I immediately shot Glace toward the ghouled Neotox slugs. Hastily, I loaded Cibao into my left hand blaster and fired him. I instantaneously inserted Rongyan into my left hand blaster and slung him. The Neurotox ghouls transformed into the appearances of transformed Neotox slugs, but with dark green and brown skins, red eyes, pointed claws and teeth. Glace transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. Cibao transformed to look like a silver Hop Rock with a clubbed tail covered in rounded spikes while Rongyan transformed to look like an Armashelt in velocity but without the pincers.

All the ghouled Neotox slugs used _Toxiclysm_ and started to emit a toxic poison cloud attack together. Glace instantly used _Freezjet_ and squirted a jet of freezing water toward one of the Neurotox ghouls. The freezing water collided with the ghouled Neotox, causing it to turn back into its protoform and shiver non-stop. Cibao promptly used _Metalhead_ and used his large spiked metal tail to smash another Neurotox. Rongyan expeditiously used _Magmatic_ and surrounded himself in a ball of lava before hitting the third Neurotox. Both of them successfully defeated the two ghouls. However, the fourth Neurotox was still in mid-air and continued to spray the harmful red gas.

"Everybody! Stay back!", I ordered. The people in the shops and restaurants took cover straightaway. Uncle Kenneth and his family also followed my order. I grabbed the slug tube with Aloe inside from my bandolier that was strapped on my chest.

"Aloe, _Lightshield_!", I told my Boon Doc and loaded her into my left hand blaster in a flash. I shot her and she transformed. She used _Lightshield_ and created small sparks to form a protective wall that stretched out to block the toxin from entering the shops and restaurants. Then, she created small sparks to form a protective bubble on me. Both wall and bubble acted like force fields to protect me and the people against toxins. Aloe turned back into her single eyed, aqua green protoform and landed on my shoulder.

I grabbed the slug tube with Tengteng inside from my bandolier that was strapped around my waist. "Alright Tengteng, just like our training, _Vinevent_!", I told my Vinedrill and loaded him into my left hand blaster. In no time, I fired him and he transformed. He collided with the ground and used _Vinevent_. Vines grew from the collision and sprouted funnels and spinning pods. The funnels and spinning pods slowly sucked up the toxic fog produced by the Neurotox ghouls to neutralize it. Tengteng and I had been secretly training to use this attack move. Besides teaming up with Xiangmao to neutralize his disgusting gas, I also used Tengteng to neutralize the poisonous gases such as fluorine and chlorine in the factories. Sometimes, those gases leaked out accidentally and the workers might not take notice of it. I had to use Tengteng to suck the toxins up to ensure that the factory workers were working in a healthy and safe environment. The vines successfully neutralized all of the harmful Neurotox fog just in time when the protective wall and bubble vanished. The people cheered for my victory. However, the victory was short-lived as the vines were corrupted by the gases that had been absorbed. The vines quickly turned into man-eating plants.

"Alright Aloe, cure those plants!", I said to Aloe and she entered my left hand blaster through the opening in front of it. I slung my healer slug and she transformed. She used _Healswarm_ and emitted a powerful light glow from her mouth. The glow slowly healed the ghouled vines. The man-eating vines turned back to normal and they grew back to the ground.

"What?!", Twist gasped in shock. "How did you..."

"This is my way of becoming a slugslinger, Twist.", I started. I let my right hand down to allow Aloe, Tengteng and Glace to hop onto my palm. Aloe and Tengteng entered into the empty slug tubes on my bandoliers, while Glace stood on my shoulder. "I study every slug and ghoul. Then, I train my slugs to counter their attacks. It is all about training, Twist. That's how improvements are made.", I explained.

"Well, so do Blakk's ghouls. Dr. Blakk will find ways to make his ghouls strong enough to destroy you.", Twist replied and aimed his blaster at me. Blakk's Goons followed him and aimed their blasters at me.

I placed my hand close to the bottom of my backpack and it opened automatically when it sensed only my touch. A slug tube with Yanyan inside rolled out and landed on my palm. I swiftly loaded my Grenuke into my left hand blaster and fired him. He transformed into a tanned Hop Rock with a green shell like armour. He used _Spikesploder_ and shot segments from his body as he flew. The segments stuck to the ground and some of Blakk's Goons. They exploded in tandem, knocking them off their feet. While the villains were distracted, I placed my hand close to the bottom of my backpack again. It opened automatically and a slug tube with Bingbing inside rolled out and landed on my palm. I inserted my Frostcrawler into my left hand blaster and fired her straightway. She transformed into a yeti and used _Frostwall_. She blew freezing wind, instantly created a wall of ice. Twist pulled out an annoyed face and shot Loki to the ground. He used _Doppleganger_ and disappeared in a red flash. Then, he reappeared with his holograms in front of me and surrounded me.

"Again with the holograms, Twist? That's so old-fashioned.", I commented and used my right hand blaster to sling Glace upwards. She transformed and used _Disillusionist_ against the master of dark illusion. She shone her ice crystal on her forehead. The white light stunned Twist's eyes and red lights flashed on his holograms. All the holograms created by his ghouled Thugglet promptly disappeared. I immediately grabbed the slug tube with Baozhu inside from my bandolier that was strapped around my waist and loaded him into my left hand blaster. I shot my Hop Rock toward the real Twist and he transformed. He banged on Twist and performed _Sploder_. A medium explosion was created and Twist was knocked to the ground. I took the opportunity to insert Cacodemon into my right hand blaster and fired him toward the weakened Twist. He transformed into an appearance of a hideous zombie and activated _Frightningrod_. He hit Twist and the overwhelming, uncontrollable fright response was gaining effect on the teen. Cacodemon turned back into his protoform and pulled out a scary zombie face at Twist. With the _Frightningrod_ effect still on, the teenage boy screamed and started to run away at the sight of the frightening look of my Frightgeist. He told all of Blakk's Goons to retreat. They hesitated and turned to me.

I swiftly inserted Diandian into my right hand blaster after I got his slug tube from my backpack. I fired my Tazerling and he transformed. He used _Tazercoil_ and latched onto two of Blakk's Goons who jumped out behind the ice wall created by Bingbing. Diandian cheerfully shocked his opponents repeatedly on impact. Then, I spared no time to load my Thresher into my right hand blaster. I slung Zhuazhua and he transformed into a creature with characteristics of both a tiger and a shark. He flew up and used _Trilloblade_ against the remaining goons. He flung saw blades from his tail and they clashed to the ground and some of Blakk's Goons. Some were knocked over and they quickly ran away, following Twist to an exit.

The people in the shops and restaurants came out from their hiding places. Uncle Kenneth and his family stopped hiding behind a long table in a restaurant. The people cheered for my victory, while Uncle Kenneth and his family sighed in relief. My slugs hopped back to me, happy of their victory. I deactivated my blaster and squatted down. "We did it, guys.", I praised my slugs. I grabbed the empty slug tubes from my bandoliers one by one. Arthur, Cacodemon, Baozhu, Diandian, Jinjin, Shuizhu, Bingbing, Huohuo, Zhuazhua, and Athena hopped into the slug tubes and I placed them back to their original positions. My remaining slugs entered the slug tubes in my backpack that I had activated the automatic machine inside. The top of my backpack opened and a slug tube was flipped upwards. Cibao entered the slug tube first and it flipped downwards. The tube moved into the bag, and another slug tube flipped upwards. The process repeated until Rongyan and Yanyan entered the rest of the empty slug tubes one by one. I let Glace to stand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Wen?", Uncle Kenneth asked me.

"Are you injured?", Aunt Jennifer asked me concernedly.

"I'm fine, uncle and aunt. I have Aloe with me.", I answered confidently.

"I have to admit, Wen Jing, you are a great slugslinger. Better than us.", Andrew admitted.

"I didn't know Vinedrills can do that!", Anson exclaimed, recalling the earlier event that Tengteng managed to suck up the Neurotox fog using _Vinevent_. "How did you do that?", he asked me.

"Well, I study the slugs. Tengteng and I also train to master this move in secrecy.", I explained.

"In secrecy? What did you do?", Andrew asked jokingly.

"We neutralized the poisonous gases in the factories.", I replied.

"What?", my cousins were confused.

"Never mind.", I sighed.

"You saved us, Wen Jing. All of us.", Uncle Kenneth praised me. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you about Dr. Blakk's preparation to attack us.", he apologized.

"This is only the beginning, uncle. Dr. Blakk will not give up to take over your business and destroy us.", I explained.

"Then you must protect us, Wen Jing. You are the only slugslinger in our cavern who is capable of fighting back Dr. Blakk and his ghouls.", he said. His wife nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry that I had doubted about your skills.", Andrew apologized. "Me too.", Anson joined in.

"You are not just good in studies, you are a natural slinger too.", Andrew remarked.

"Well, Jennifer and I accept your interest in slugslinging, Wen Jing. We finally realize how important you are to our business, people and cavern.", my uncle said. His wife smiled at me.

_Dr. Blakk has sent us a threat but I managed to stop him. I may have won today but he will be back. The battle is not over yet, it has just begun._ I thought to myself. Glace pulled out a concerned look.

* * *

><p>Phew, I am glad that this chapter is shorter than the last two chapters.<p>

Yup, the battle has just begun, guys! Dr. Blakk and his henchmen will definitely be back in future chapters. The Shane Gang and I will see you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Fight Against the Corruption

**Chapter 8: Fight Against the Corruption**

Outside Blakk's bunker, the Shane Gang and I were making a plan to cure all the ghoul slugs inside the stronghold. They had asked for my help because Doc had left the team to become a Guardian Slug. I was the other living slinger who had a healer slug. Shanai had one too and she named it Ping, but the white healer followed its slinger after her demise. Aloe already used _Healadin_ to create protective light armours for us in case we were going to duel with Blakk's Goons.

"Here's the plan, guys.", Eli started. "Kord, Pronto, Wen Jing and I will sneak into the bunker through the backdoor. Trixie will get the mecha-beasts ready once we entered. We will take all the ghouls and load them onto a truck. Then, let's hope we leave the place with the ghouls unnoticed."

"Okay, but how are we going to sneak in safely? I need to keep track on you guys with the camera inside.", Trixie explained.

"Only one question: How?", Eli asked.

"I think I got the solution to our problem.", I replied and grabbed the slug tube with Cacodemon inside from my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. I smiled at my Frightgeist and he smiled back. I activated my right hand blaster and inserted him into it. I shot him and he transformed into an appearance of a hideous zombie. He activated _Mysteria_ and he switched himself to ghost mode. With this power, he was able to penetrate the wall of the bunker and made his way into it. He turned back into his protoform and hopped on the floor, trying to find the button that will activate the cameras inside. He managed to spot it and pressed it with his tiny hands. The cameras activated and we could see the surroundings inside the stronghold clearly through Trixie's monitor. Cacodemon waved at the camera to us.

"Cacodemon is in.", I said softly.

"I didn't know Frightgeist slugs can do that!", Trixie exclaimed, recalling the earlier event.

"With constant training, every slug can do things better than others expected.", I explained proudly.

"The path is clear, let's go!", Eli told his teammates. Kord, Pronto and I followed him quietly to the stronghold. We entered through the backdoor and sneaked in. Cacodemon saw me and hopped toward me. I let my palm down and he hopped onto it. I moved my hand to an empty slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest and he jumped into it.

We spotted a few of Blakk's Goons in a room. Kord captured two of Blakk's Goons and knocked them out by banging their heads together. Eli managed to knock one of them unconscious with a help of his Infurnus, Burpy, who teased him and made him fell into Eli's trap. The boys took the goons' uniforms and wore them. We went into a room but the last goon did not notice us. He heard a thumping sound on the ground and turned to us. He gasped and Kord punched him on his face with his giant fist. The goon fell to the ground, unconscious. Eli pulled out a key card from the goon's pocket.

"I've got the key card! We're in!", Eli said.

Trixie, who was examining our condition through her monitor, heard Eli's speaking. "Sweet! I'll get the mechas ready.", Trixie replied.

"Sure you don't want to wear this?", Eli asked me. He feared that my clothing would expose our break in.

"That's okay, Eli. I have another way.", I answered and grabbed the slug tube with Guodong inside from my bandolier that was strapped around my waist. I smiled at my Jellyish and he nodded. "Well, even though it will be nasty.", I added and imagined Paomo's annoy face in my mind. Guodong jumped out of his slug tube and landed on my palm. I threw him toward Eli and he caught him.

"Slug me.", I ordered. Eli hesitated and looked at me. My face was stern, and he knew I meant it. He moved the slug tube in his blaster out and Guodong entered. He shot him toward me and he transformed into a jellyfish. He used _Slimeleon_ and covered me with a goo that could change colours. The goo created a disgusting but highly effective camouflage for me.

"Wow, I could barely see you!", Eli blurted out.

"Yup, but let's finish this mission quickly. This goo is making me uncomfortable.", I said and Guodong hopped onto my palm. "No offense.", I immediately apologized to my Jellyish and he smiled. He entered into an empty slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped around my waist. We walked around the empty corridor, trying to find the storage room.

"Seriously Kord, I really don't know how you managed to fit into that suit.", I said quietly.

"You don't wanna know.", Kord replied. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, Glace's eyes widen in horror and she jumped out of her slug tube. "Where are you going, Glace?", I asked. Glace hopped on the platform a few time before she stopped. She chirped as she pointed at something.

"What is it?", I asked her and walked toward her. Eli, Kord and Pronto followed me. Glace continued to hop toward the direction that she just pointed. We followed her path and saw a door. Glace stood in front of it and pointed it. Eli used the key card he had stolen to scan the monitor beside the door. The door automatically opened and we went in. We realized this room was the storage room when we spotted some ghoul containers on the floor.

"We found it!", Eli cheered.

"Technically, _Glace_ found it.", I corrected him as Glace hopped back into her slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest.

"Okay, now we just need to take all the ghouls and load them into the truck.", Eli ordered us. We nodded and speedily carried all the ghoul containers out of the room. We sneaked out of the bunker and loaded the containers into a truck. Once we were done, we walked toward the front gate. Kord was enlisted to pull the truck for us.

"Hey Wen Jing, how does Glace know where the ghouls were? Can she sense the presence of dark energy?", Eli asked.

"Well, yeah. Glace can sense ghoul energy with her ice crystal.", I replied.

"Can Hiverphins do that?", Eli asked curiously.

"Um... no. I have read about Hiverphins but they never said their ability to sense dark energy. Maybe Glace is the only one who can.", I explained.

_Perhaps that's why she has nightmares. Maybe she had sensed her cavern been destroyed, and all her family and friends been ghouled, slowly corrupting it._ I thought.

Everything was going smoothly until we approached the front wall. Eli took a peak, hoping Trixie and the mecha-beasts were waiting for us outside. Unfortunately, he saw a group of Blakk's Goons instead.

"No Trixie and the mecha-beasts, only more of Blakk's Goons.", Eli reported to us.

"That's strange. How do they know we are here?", Kord asked quizzically.

"Looks like we need to slug it out to get outta here.", Eli said as he took out the mask, which was then followed by Kord and Pronto. He grabbed his blaster from his belt.

"But first, we need a distraction.", I suggested. Eli nodded.

I opened a small pouch at the left side of my dark blue backpack. The pouch was full of white powder. I pinched a little of the calcium carbide powder with my fingers. I motioned Glace, Shuizhu and Huohuo to come over. They saw the powder on my fingertips and expeditiously understood my plan. Shuizhu sprayed a small amount of water at Glace's back and I applied the white powder on Glace's wet back. I examined her back for a few seconds. I confirmed the acetylene gas and calcium hydroxide were produced in the reaction.

"Preparation done.", I reported to Glace. She smiled and hopped into a slug tube in my grip. I loaded her into my right hand blaster. Shuizhu hopped into an empty slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped on my waist. Then, I grabbed another empty slug tube and Huohuo jumped into it. I inserted him into my left hand blaster.

Eli inserted his Phosphoro into the slug tube in his blaster and shot him toward the goons. Glimmer transformed into a blue creature whose appearance was similar to an angler fish. He used _Flashbang_ and emitted a blinding flash of light from his filament on his forehead. The white light stunned and temporarily blinded the goons. Trixie took the opportunity to bring us our mecha-beasts. She rode Boomer and jumped over the goons, followed by Lucky, Wyatt, Fernando and Xiaohu. We hurriedly jumped to our seats on our mecha-beasts. While waiting for Pronto to attach the truck full of ghoul containers to the back of his donkey mecha-beast, I decided to perform the 'burning icicles' combo move to buy some time for Blakk's Goons.

"Eli! Burning icicles!", I shouted and aimed my blasters at the group of Blakk's Goons. Eli instantaneously loaded Burpy into his blaster. I shot Glace first and she transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. She used _Icecannon_ and curled into a ball to shoot icicles. The icicles got contact with the mixture of water and calcium carbide, and the reaction continued to produce the flammable gas on the icicles. Then, Huohuo and Burpy were slung. Huohuo transformed into a bass covered with flames while Burpy transformed into a dragon-phoenix hybrid. Huohuo used _Blastburst_ and created a small fireball attack while Burpy used _Flashfire_ and shot a small to medium fireball to ignite the icicles. The icicles exploded into flames and they flew toward the goons. They gasped in shock and tried to run away. When the icicles collided with the ground, the fire quickly melted the icicles and spread across the ground, forming a firewall that surrounded them. Some of the burning icicles collided with the goons, and they yelped in pain as the fire slowly burned their suits. Glace, Huohuo and Burpy, who were now turned back into their protoforms, instantly returned to Eli and I.

"Let's go!", Eli shouted and accelerated his white wolf mecha-beast. All of us accelerated our mecha-beasts too and followed him. Some of the goons who were surrounded by the firewall saw us escaping with a truck. They shot their ghouls toward us. The ghoul slugs collided with the ground, creating explosions. We had to dodge their attacks when we were riding our vehicles.

"Whatever you do, don't slow down and let them hit the truck!", Eli reminded us. We nodded.

Kord and I fired our Rammstones toward the goons surrounded by a firewall. They shot their Hop Jacks and Greneaters. Bludgeon and Gongyang transformed into red rams with giant blue horns and fists. The Hop Jacks transformed into sickly yellow creatures with blue spiky helmet, pointed teeth, claws and a clubbed tail covered in thick spikes. The Greneaters transformed into pale green Hop Jacks with teal armours and green spikes, claws, and teeth. Bludgeon used _Battelup_ and performed a massive uppercut with his huge rocky fists. He successfully defeated a ghouled Hop Rock and a ghouled Grenuke. Gongyang used _Rockhorn_ and turned himself into a projectile with curved horns. Using his curved blue horns, he managed to knock two Hop Jacks and Greneaters unconscious, defeating them. Our Rammstones then used _Sandscorn_ and hit the ground with massive impacts, causing the goons to fall down.

Presently, a few of Blakk's Goons came out of their hiding places and rode on their mecha-beasts that looked like hyenas. The two goons in front slung their Grimmstones toward us and they transformed into dark blue-black rams with red bellies and pale green fists and horns. Trixie and I spotted the incoming ghouls and immediately slung Bluster and Bingbing. Bluster transformed into an orange dragon while Bingbing transformed into a yeti. Trixie's Tormato used _Galestorm_ and he stopped in mid-air. He blew gale force winds, making a Grimmstone hard to move forward, see and fight. The ghoul turned back into its protoform, defeated. My Frostcrawler used _Deepfreeze_ and produced an ice storm that instantly froze another Grimmstone inside a block of ice, defeating it.

When I was inserting Baozhu into my right hand blaster, one of Blakk's Goons fired a Hop Jack toward me. Eli expeditiously fired Spinner and his Arachnet transformed into a giant purple spider. He used _Flashnet_ and spun a net like web. He threw the web toward the Hop Jack to wrap it up and disable it. It fell to the ground. I shot my Hop Rock and he transformed. He activated _Sploder_ and hit the ground in front of the goons' mecha-beasts. A medium explosion was created and two hyena mecha-beasts were knocked over. I swiftly loaded Diandian into my left hand blaster and Taifeng into my right hand blaster. I shot them toward the remaining goons and they transformed. Two of the goons shot a Frostfang and an Amperling toward my slugs and the ghouls transformed. My Tazerling speedily used _Tazerbolt_ and shot a bolt of lightning from its mouth. The ghouled Frostcrawler was surrounded by a ball of electrical arcs and got a proximity zap. My Tormato used _Galestorm_ straightaway and stopped in mid-air. He blew gale force winds, making the ghouled Tazerling hard to move forward, see and fight. The ghoul turned back into its protoform, defeated.

Kord and Trixie slung their AquaBeeks toward the goons and they transformed into dolphins with tentacles of an octopus. They used _Aquajet_ and squirted jets of water like a fire hose toward two goons who were riding on their mecha-beasts. The strong force of water pushed the targeted goons off of their seats with great force. One goon fired a Dark Urchin and it reached velocity. I placed my hand close to the bottom of my backpack and it opened automatically when it sensed only my touch. A slug tube with Cibao inside rolled out and landed on my palm. I swiftly loaded my Slicksilver into my left hand blaster and fired him. He transformed to look like a silver Hop Rock with a clubbed tail covered in rounded spikes. The Dark Urchin used _Sandspur_ and shot razor sharp spikes toward Cibao. He was unharmed due to his hard silver armour caused the spikes to bounce off. He collided with the ghouled Dirt Urchin and successfully defeated it. The ghoul slug turned back into its protoform and lied on the ground. Cibao turned back into his protoform and stood beside the ghoul, smiling for his victory.

Eli slung Rocky and he transformed. One of Blakk's Goons slung a Harmashelt and it transformed into a midnight blue Armashelt with an orange shell covered in pale green spikes. The ghouled Armashelt defeated Eli's Hop Rock with a painful hit on his shell with its pale green claws. I slung Shuizhu and she transformed into a dolphin with tentacles of an octopus. She used _Aquajet_ and squirted a jet of water like a fire hose toward the Harmashelt. The strong force of water defeated the ghoul.

Pronto and I noticed a few of Blakk's Goons were standing at the side of two hills between our path. I placed my hand close to the bottom of my backpack again. It opened automatically and a slug tube with Xiangmao inside rolled out and landed on my palm. I loaded my Flatulorhinkus into my left hand blaster.

"Eat my stank!", Pronto cried and he fired Stinky toward the goons on the right. I fired Xiangmao toward the goons on the left. Both slugs transformed into purple salamanders and used _Blorfball_. They released a foul stench on contact, making the goons nauseous and fainted.

I gasped as I saw a ghoul slug flew beside Xiaohu. I turned to my back and found more of Blakk's Goons were shooting their ghouls at us while riding on their mecha-beasts. I loaded Jinjin into my right hand blaster and slung her. A Thrasher was slung by one of the goons. My Armashelt transformed into a heavy-duty legless blue creature with claws, armour and an underbite. The Thrasher transformed into a blackish blue Thresher, with dark purple markings, razor sharp teeth and a back with serrated blades. Jinjin performed _Bruise Missile_ and steered herself to ensure better accuracy. She collided with the ghouled Thresher and a small explosion was formed upon impact. The ghoul slug turned back into its protoform and lied on the ground. Jinjin turned back into her protoform and stood beside the ghoul, smiling proudly.

I loaded Guodong into my left hand blaster and fired him toward the ground behind me. He transformed into a jellyfish and used _Mechasplat_. My Jellyish left a sticky goo mat on the ground. The first mecha-beast stepped onto it and was trapped. The other mecha-beasts avoided it by taking different paths and jumping over the trapped vehicle. The rider moaned and shot a Jollyfist toward me. I spotted the ghoul when it transformed into a dark blue jellyfish with light green accents. I shot Xiaojian toward it and he transformed. My Dirt Urchin used _Sandburr_ and curled up into a spiky ball. He hit the ghouled Jellyish and defeated it.

"They just keep coming, Eli!", Trixie informed.

"Then we just have to take their mechas down!", Eli commanded and fired Banger. His Armashelt transformed into a heavy-duty legless blue creature with claws, armour and an underbite. He performed _Canonbolt_ and tucked his arms in to form a large cannonball. He collided with the ground and knocked over two mecha-beasts with their riders. Trixie and I shot our Polero slugs toward the goons. They split into two heads with a tripwire like appendage strung between the two halves, connecting them. Two goons shot a Hop Jack and a Greneater to counter their attacks. My Polero, Xiaosheng, performed _Siamo_ and hit the two incoming ghouls with one shot. The ghouled Hop Rock and Grenuke were seeing stars, while Xiaosheng cheered for his own victory. Trixie's Polero performed _Wrapattak_ and tied up the legs of a hyena mecha-beast, causing it to crash to the ground with its rider.

I saw a Hop Jack reached velocity and was flying toward the truck. I hurriedly inserted Arachne into my left hand blaster and slung her toward the ghouled Hop Rock. My Arachnet transformed into a giant purple spider and used _Webwall_. She spun a stretchy net wall with her pointy legs and used it to fling the ghoul back to one of the goons. The Hop Jack activated _Skizzler_ and sizzled as it flew. It banged on one of the goons and a medium sized explosion was produced. The impact caused the villain to fall to the ground.

"Nice shot, Wen Jing!", Eli praised me.

"Thanks, Eli.", I replied and fired my Lariat, Xizi. He transformed and used _Trip Trap_. He spat a string at a low level and successfully tripped the last mecha-beast that was chasing us.

"Well, that's the last of them.", I commented.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. We realized more ghouls were shot at us. We tilted our heads and found more of Blakk's Goons were attacking us from the paths of some hills.

"I thought we have taken them down!", Eli exclaimed and slung Chiller. His Frostcrawler transformed into a yeti and used _Deepfreeze_. He produced an ice storm that instantly froze two of Blakk's Goons. I obtained a slug tube with Zuanshi inside from my backpack and inserted her into my right hand blaster. I slung my Geoshard toward an incoming Tempesto and she transformed into a larger, more vicious-looking version of herself. Both slug and ghoul clashed onto each other and turned back into their protoforms. Zuanshi stood victoriously, while the ghouled Tormato was unconscious. Kord shot his Hop Rock and it transformed. It activated _Sploder_ and hit two goons. A medium explosion was created and the villains were knocked out. Trixie shot her Flaringo while Pronto shot his Rammstone and both slugs transformed. The Flaringo slammed onto the ground, knocking three goons off their feet. The Rammstone used _Battelup_ and performed a massive uppercut with its huge rocky fists. It punched one of Blakk's Goons forcefully and he fell to the ground.

We gasped and stopped our vehicles abruptly. A group of Blakk's Goons were blocking our way. Two goons appeared on our left and right. On top of them, there was a Gattler that had attached to a stationary base. A goon was standing beside it, and another goon was aiming the Gattler at us.

"It's a trap!", Eli yelled in annoy.

"Dr. Blakk already guessed you five will be here.", the goon with the Gattler told us and started to shoot ghouls from it.

"Run!", Eli shouted.

We rode our mecha-beasts speedily while avoiding the ghoul slugs too. We hastily took cover behind a slightly deep trench. To our relief, the truck was still in one piece and we had hid it behind some trees and giant fungi, along with our vehicles. Other goons started slinging ghouls toward us with their blasters.

I loaded Zhuazhua into my right hand blaster after I got his slug tube from my backpack. I slung my Thresher and he transformed into a creature with characteristics of both a tiger and a shark. He used _Sawtusk_ and decided to perform a huge chomping bite against an incoming Terrarix. They banged onto each other and turned back into their protoforms. Zhuazhua lied on the ground while the ghouled Diggrix roared at him. Kord borrowed Eli's Crystalyd and loaded him into his blaster. He fired Digger and the orange slug wearing a cyan crystal armour with yellow lining on his head, back and stomach, became a tear-shaped version of himself, with crablike arms and a drill for a nose. Digger used _Terrafirma_ and hit the ground. He created a patch of churning rock and sand toward two goons on the left. He dragged both of them down once he reached to their feet.

Trixie shot her Sand Angler and Pronto shot his Armashelt. The Sand Angler transformed into a scorpion with mustard yellow skin and chestnut brown shell, while the Armashelt transformed into a heavy-duty legless blue creature with claws, armour and an underbite. Her Sand Angler created a tunnel toward two goons on the right, and his Armashelt went through the tunnel. One of the goons shot a ghoul on the tunnel, trying to stop it. The tunnel reached to their feet and an explosion was formed by the Armashelt underneath their feet. The goons fell to the ground.

I inserted Yanyan into my left hand blaster and Cacodemon into my right hand blaster. I slung Yanyan and he transformed into a tanned Hop Rock with a green shell like armour. He used _Mushboom_ and activated a timed explosion once he landed on the ground in front of the goons. Most of them ran away while two of them just stood there, confused. A mere few seconds later, my Grenuke unleashed a powerful targeted blast with a mushroom cloud. The two goons passed out. I slung Cacodemon and he reached velocity when the smoke just cleared out. My Frightgeist activated _Slugbane_ and struck the escaping goons. He had created the illusion of monstrous slug predators to surround them, scaring them and making them panic.

"We will be buried alive if we continue to stay here!", Kord exclaimed as many ghouls from the Gattler were shot toward us.

"Burpy, Joules, it's double barrel time!", Eli called out and tossed the single slug tube in his blaster out. The barrel expanded in size and he inserted the Double Barrel into it. The core of the Fusion Blaster that was powered by a Vitalis crystal connected to the fusion core of Eli's blaster. The connection synchronized the cores. There were two slug tubes in the Double Barrel: Burpy was inside the tube on the top, while Joules was inside the tube at the bottom. Eli aimed his blaster at the Gattler and slung his Infurnus and Tazerling together at the same time. Both of his favourite slugs reached velocity and rotated around each other, creating a vortex. The combo was called _Novabolt_ and the slugs formed an ionized plasma blast engulfed in flames. It was one of the strongest fusions. The vortex imploded, unleashing the pure blend of both slugs' greatest powers. The flaming plasma blast crashed onto the Gattler, creating a huge explosion and a shock wave. The Gattler was destroyed and the two goons were injured.

"Bring the second Gattler now!", one of Blakk's Goons who was not in the collision ordered the other goons. They nodded and moved the spared one to the position of the first Gattler straightway. "Dr. Blakk said that they have no hope now.", he sneered.

"My Double Barrel needs to be recharged before I can use it again.", Eli explained worriedly.

"I don't know how we can deal with the Gattler without a fusion shot.", Kord blurted out in concern.

"But I do.", I answered and placed my backpack down immediately. I opened it and grabbed the first slug tube I saw. My Flopper, Runhua, was inside the tube and I loaded her into my right hand blaster. Shortly, I grabbed the slug tube with Arthur inside from my bandolier that was strapped on my chest and loaded him into my left hand blaster.

"Arthur, Runhua, jam the Gattler!", I ordered them and they nodded.

"What?! You are going to use a Knighton and a Flopper slug to... to deal with the Gattler?!", Pronto asked in disbelief. Noodle, Eli's Flopper and Runhua's lover, had hopped out of Eli's orange backpack when he heard me giving command to my Flopper. I could see that he was very worried. Runhua, however, was growling angrily at Pronto.

"You just have to trust me!", I pleaded and turned to Eli. "Eli, cover me!", I commanded.

"Got it!", Eli replied and shot his Grenuke to the ground. Sparky transformed into a tanned Hop Rock with a green shell like armour and used _Mushboom_ to protect us. He activated a timed explosion once he landed on the ground.

"I love Grenuke slugs.", Kord stated joyfully before Sparky unleashed a powerful targeted blast with a mushroom cloud seconds later. The large amount of smoke messed up the goons' vision. They were unable to aim the Gattler at us.

I spared no time to sling my slugs together at the same time. Arthur transformed into a western dragon wearing a shining armour, and his eyes were shielded with metal. Runhua, who was still in her protoform, was flying in mid-air since Flopper slugs cannot transform. Arthur detected the airborne Runhua and the Gattler in front of him with his excellent sense of smell. He performed _Backfiregrab _and used his sharp claw to grab my female Flopper. He quickly threw her into the Gattler through the opening in front of it. A goon activated it and tried to fire ghoul slugs toward us. However, the ghouls inside it backfired and attacked their slinger. A small explosion was formed at the base of the Gattler, frightened the goons. Some ghoul slugs fell down from the ghoul container in the Gattler and they were seeing stars. Runhua came out of the Gattler through the opening and found Arthur, who had turned back into his protoform, waiting for her. Both smiled at each other and hurriedly hopped back to me. I fired Tengteng and he transformed. He used _Itchypants_ and shot pouches of itching powder toward all of Blakk's Goons. The green powder collided with them and they started scratching. My Vinedrill turned back into his protoform and joined Arthur and Runhua for the return trip.

"Wow, how did you do that, Wen Jing?", Eli asked, amazed. His friends were dumbfounded and I laughed lightly at the sight.

"Floppers can be used to jam a blaster, making the slug inside backfired.", I started. I let my left hand down to allow Arthur, Runhua and Tengteng to hop onto my palm. They entered into the empty slug tubes on my bandoliers. "But my aiming is terrible, so I decide to rely on Arthur to perform _Backfiregrab_ to help me throw Runhua into the blaster. We have been training that combo move again and again to perfect it.", I explained. Runhua, who was inside a slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped around my waist, growled at Pronto, scaring him. I chuckled.

"Runhua doesn't like people underestimate her. Her strong personality makes her stand on her ground.", I said. Noodle let out an admiring sigh and Runhua expeditiously became shy. Eli and I smiled at the lovers.

"I suggest that now we have a chance, we run away as fast as we could.", Pronto told us, reminding us of the situation we were in. We nodded and the five of us ran to our mecha-beasts. We activated them and drove away with the truck in one piece.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a peaceful clear space with plants, far away from Blakk's stronghold. The Shane Gang believed this habitat was suitable for slugs and decided to release the ghouls. Eli and Kord went to the truck and opened it. Eli carried out a ghoul container and carefully placed it on the grass. Kord carried two ghoul containers out and cautiously placed them on the grass beside the ghoul container that Eli had carried. I took the slug tube with Aloe inside from my bandolier that was strapped on my chest and inserted her into my right hand blaster.<p>

"Okay, we are ready. Release the ghouls!", I ordered and aimed the ground close to the containers. Eli and Kord turned the ghoul containers open. The ghoul slugs jumped out and started to run away. I slung Aloe and she transformed. She landed on the ground with the ghouls and used _Healswarm_. She emitted a powerful light glow and healed all the liberated ghouls. The cured ghouls cheered for their release and Aloe hopped back to me.

"You did a great job, Aloe.", I praised her. She smiled warmly and then yawned. "Go take a nap, you deserve it.", I advised her and she hopped into an empty slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. She closed her eye and fell asleep.

"To be honest, Wen Jing.", Eli started. "About the earlier encounter, I really thought that you betrayed us, just like Twist."

"I'll never do that!", I protested. "But I know how you feel, Eli.", I added after I quickly calmed down. "Twist nearly betrayed me.", I said softly.

"You dueled with Twist before?", he asked.

"Twice. First time was about two weeks ago.", I started. "He disguised himself as another slinger and made a plan to lure me. I believe that he wanted to know more of my cavern and myself. Luckily Glace saw through his illusion created by Loki, and I defeated him in a duel."

"Glace?", Eli asked quizzically. "Oh right! Her ice crystal can see through illusions.", he added instantly as he remembered my explanation of Hiverphins before.

"So, how did Dr. Blakk know we will be in his bunker?", Kord asked.

"I think it's because of me. I think that I am currently on his list of enemies.", I started. "I humiliated him in our first duel, and I am your friend. Most of all, he wanted to take over my uncle's business because his business is getting better than Blakk's. He enlisted Twist and his goons to use Neurotox ghouls to threaten us a week ago, but I foiled his plan. As the niece of his business rival and ally of the heroes, I am pretty hated by him."

"And you are not afraid of him?", Trixie asked, surprised of my bravery.

"Well, a little. I know I prefer safer adventures, but my slugs and I are always prepared for his evil plans, so I accept this excitement.", I answered.

"You are braver than you look, Wen Jing. But if you need any help from us, we will gladly help you.", Eli said.

"I will keep that in mind, Eli.", I replied.

* * *

><p>Description of my slug introduced in this chapter.<p>

**Xizi**: A common male Lariat. His Chinese name is "系子", which means 'a string or rope attached to something'. I managed to capture him from the wild. Xizi is much laid-back, and does not get involved in stressful situations.

About 10 pages long again. I spent a few days writing this because I found that I had decided many duels in this chapter. The problem? I could not just kept slinging slugs while the Shane Gang just kept riding their mecha-beasts. I needed to make things fair. So I did some research on their slug arsenals and the fusion shot needed to perform by Eli. Besides that, I also made some changes for the beginning of this chapter.

I think chapter 9 is going to be longer than this. See ya!


	9. Chapter 9: Out of the Giant Eater

Chapter 9, and this will be a long chapter too.

Oh, one thing about Dirt Urchin and Dark Urchin: Slugterra said they shoot spikes like a porcupine. The truth is, the porcupine shoots spikes, is only a myth. Porcupines do not shoot spikes, they only make them stand up to defend themselves. This is the reason why I do not write their powers as 'shot spikes like a porcupine' in order not to bring false information.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Out of the Giant Eater<strong>

Arachne was creating some small web like nets between the branches of plants she found. Each web had a different design and she was very proud of her artwork. Unfortunately, Athena jumped down from a branch and tore off one of the webs. The emotional Arachne was easily saddened. Glace and Aloe noticed her heartbroken face and went over to comfort her.

"Are you guys done yet?", I asked my cousins lazily. Ever since Dr. Blakk had threatened us, I was hired as a part-time worker in my uncle's firm. My job was to ensure the safety of all the workers and customers. I also had to defend the business from the mad scientist. The good thing was I always got paid with a reasonable amount of money. Today my cousins decided to go out of my home cavern to catch slugs, and I obviously needed to follow them. Andrew and Anson had caught many slugs in different locations and they were now in the three slug containers we brought.

"Just one more container.", Andrew answered. I sighed. They already captured 60 slugs, and the containers were already placed close to our mecha-beasts. I had to keep an eye on my cousins in case anyone wanted to hurt them, just like the time when John Bull and Sisi attacked them. Our vehicles were only a few metres away from us, so I did not think that would be a problem.

"Can't you be quicker?", I asked. I was bored with going out to hunt slugs for hours.

"We could if the slugs move slow.", Anson replied. As he walked, he did not notice another web wove by my Arachnet and his foot tore the weaving apart. Arachne, who had just recovered from her earlier sadness, once again got terribly sad. Glace and Aloe hopped toward her and tried their best to gladden her.

"We already used Arachnet slugs to put the nets, placed slug papers on the floor, and used the slug sprays.", Andrew explained.

"But it seems that the slugs are smarter here. It will take some time to catch another 20 of them.", Anson sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, let the pro do it!", I said in a slightly cocky tone and activated my right hand blaster. I grabbed the slug tube with Xiangmao inside from my bandolier that was strapped around my waist. "Oh right, Xiangmao, lure the slugs out!", I ordered him and he nodded. I inserted him into my right hand blaster.

"Stand back, guys! I don't want your eyes to water uncontrollably.", I warned my cousins and they walked away from their slug traps. Glace, Aloe, Arachne and Athena also returned to me. I slung my Flatulorhinkus and he transformed into a purple salamander. He used _Sluglure_ and released a terrible stench on the traps. The slugs who were hiding in their slug holes were attracted to it. They came out of their hiding places and got trapped in sticky nets and papers surrounding them. I noticed some slugs outside the traps were attracted to the smell and they were hopping toward it.

"Fire your Arachnet slugs!", I commanded and allowed Arachne to enter my right hand blaster through the opening in front of it. Andrew and Anson loaded their Arachnets into their gun blasters. We fired them and they transformed into giant purple spiders. They used _Flashnet_ and spun net like webs. They threw the webs toward the slugs to wrap them up. The slugs were trapped in the spherical webs.

"So, are we done yet?", I asked as my cousins went to take the slugs we had caught and inserted them into 20 slug tubes in a slug container one by one.

"Done.", Andrew answered once he and his brother locked the slug container and took down the traps.

"Finally!", I shouted.

We heard a beeping sound from Andrew's smartphone. He took it out from his pocket and slid the screen to unlock. The screen showed a text message from his father Kenneth. He clicked to open the message and read it.

"What does it say?", Anson asked.

"Dad says we need to return to the firm, and it is urgent.", he answered. He set his smartphone into lock mode and put it back into his pocket.

"Oh boy, a distress call?", I guessed. He shrugged.

Andrew, Anson and I walked toward our mecha-beasts with Andrew carrying the container and Anson carrying the traps. Once we reached our vehicles, Andrew attached the slug container to the right of his horse mecha-beast, while Anson packed the slug papers and slug sprays into his bag. I noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, where are the three slug containers?", I asked. Andrew and Anson stared at the ground where we had placed the containers. They were gone. We looked around, trying to find them. Somehow, I had a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, Glace growled and she jumped out of her slug tube. "Glace?", I asked. She hopped away from me and I followed her. After hopping a few metres away from my mecha-beast, Glace stopped and I stopped running. I spotted three of Blakk's Goons drove away in their hyena mecha-beasts. Their vehicles were carrying three slug containers.

"Floppers.", I moaned as Glace hopped back into her slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. I quickly ran back to my cousins.

"Dr. Blakk had sent his goons to steal our slugs! They are escaping!", I reported to them.

"We have to get those slugs back!", Andrew said loudly and activated his mecha-beast. Anson and I also activated our vehicles. We were not going to let those goons escaped with the slugs. We knew they would give them to Dr. Blakk and the nefarious villain would ghoul them. I grabbed the slug tube with Aoxiang inside from my bandolier that was strapped around my waist.

"Alright, Aoxiang, track those thieves down!", I ordered and he nodded happily. I inserted my Hoverbug into my right hand blaster and slung him. He transformed into a blue pteranodon without a beak. He used _Heatstreaker_ to find the goons over long distances. As he was flying, my cousins and I followed him by riding our mecha-beast in a quick speed. During the ride, I activated my left hand blaster and loaded Aloe into it. "Alright, Aloe. Give us some protection.", I ordered my Boon Doc and slung her. She transformed and used _Healadin_ to create a swarm of sparks in her hands. Then, she flew toward us and threw the swarm of sparks to us. The sparks surrounded us and formed three suits of protective light armour. With these armour, we became impervious to ghouls. Although the effect was temporarily, but they would be able to last long enough for the duel.

We rode our mecha-beast about 5 minutes to catch up with Blakk's Goons guided by my Hoverbug. He wanted to get close to one of them and grab him for a dizzy flight. The goons saw him and started firing ghouls toward him. Aoxiang was having a hard time dodging their attacks.

"Aoxiang! Don't do something foolish that will make them catch you!", I advised my Hoverbug. He sighed sadly and flew back to me. He turned back into his protoform and landed on my shoulder.

Andrew and Anson shot their Rammstones and they transformed into red rams with giant blue horns and fists. Two of the goons shot their Amperlings and they transformed. The ghouled Tazerlings used _Amperwing_ and shot black lightning strikes from their mouths, shocking the two Rammstones. I loaded Glace into my right hand blaster and slung her. She transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour and used _Freezjet_. She squirted a jet of freezing water toward the Amperlings. The freezing water caused the ghoul slugs to shock themselves and sent them into a non-stop shiver once they turned back into their protoforms.

My cousins slung their Flaringos and they transformed into basses covered with flames. The goons slung their Grimmstones and they transformed into dark blue-black rams with red bellies and pale green fists and horns. The ghouled Rammstones used _Slammerstone_ and did massive uppercuts with their huge rocky fists. They defeated the Flaringos. I fired Arthur and he transformed into a western dragon wearing a shining armour, and his eyes were shielded with metal. Using his excellent sense of smell, Arthur sensed the ghouls coming toward him. He used _Lancesoar_ and started shooting lances from his mouth. The sharp metal lances clashed the Grimmstones. They were easily defeated and they turned back to their protoforms. Andrew fired his Tazerling while Anson fired his Polero toward Blakk's Goons. The goon on the left fired a Frostfang while the goon in the middle fired a Jollyfist. The ghouled Frostcrawler used _Creepfreeze_ and froze the Tazerling, while the ghouled Jellyish used _Oogi_ and covered the Polero with sticky goo that could sting. The three of us managed to avoid crashing onto the two ghoul slugs.

"Our slugs can't deal with their ghouls!", Andrew told us.

"But my slugs can!", I replied and loaded Cacodemon into my right hand blaster. I planned to shoot him toward the thieves, but then found ourselves under attack by a group of Blakk's Goons who were chasing us from behind. They shot two Hop Jacks, a Greneater and a Terrarix toward us, while I shot my Frightgeist. Both slug and ghouls reached velocity. Cacodemon used _Spellaport_ to create portals in the air. The portals rerouted the ghouled Hop Rocks, Grenuke and Diggrix and they flew back to their owners. The Hop Jacks activated _Skizzler_ and sizzled as they flew. They collided with the ground and medium sized explosions were created. The Greneater used _Smushboom_ and activated a timed explosion once he landed on the ground. A few seconds later, it unleashed a powerful targeted blast with shrapnel. The Terrarix used _Tunnelfreak_ and dug a tunnel under the earth for a sneak attack. It came out and took down one of Blakk's Goons by surprise.

The remaining goons behind us slung a Grimmstone, a Frostfang and an Amperling and they transformed. I slung Aloe and she reached velocity. She used _Healswarm _and immediately emitted a powerful light glow. She successfully healed the ghoul slugs. The ghouls turned back into the protoforms of a Rammstone, a Frostcrawler and a Tazerling, and landed on the ground with Aloe. I gasped as an Attacknet was shot by one of the thieves and was flying toward me. Andrew shot his Armashelt and it transformed into a heavy-duty legless blue creature with claws, armour and an underbite. It performed _Bruise Missile_ and steered itself to ensure better accuracy. It collided with the ghouled Arachnet and a small explosion was formed upon impact. The ghoul slug turned back into its protoform and lied on the ground. His Armashelt turned back into its protoform and stood beside the ghoul, smiling proudly.

"Thanks.", I replied and fired Gongyang toward the goons behind us. One of them fired a Vinedrone to counter its attack. My Rammstone used _Battelup_ and performed a massive uppercut with his huge rocky fists. He successfully defeated the ghouled Vinedrill. Then he used _Sandscorn_ and hit the ground with a massive impact, causing one of the mecha-beast that a goon was riding to fall over.

My cousins slung their Hop Rocks toward the goons behind us. A goon slung a Barreto toward the explosive slugs. The ghouled Polero used _Diomite_ and split into a two-headed slug. It hit the two Hop Rocks with one shot. The Hop Rocks were seeing stars, while the Barreto growled at them.

"We can't hit them, Wen!", Anson said.

"Then deal with the thieves!", I ordered after I slung Taifeng toward the goons we were chasing. The goon in the middle slung a Grimmstone. My Tormato used _Galestorm_ and he stopped in mid-air. He blew gale force winds, making the ghouled Rammstone hard to move forward, see and fight. The ghoul turned back into its protoform, defeated. "I'll deal with those pests!", I shouted and fired Jinjin. My Armashelt transformed into a heavy-duty legless blue creature with claws, armour and an underbite. She performed _Canonbolt_ and tucked her arms in to form a large cannonball. She collided with the ground and knocked over two mecha-beasts with their riders.

Andrew shot his Vinedrill and Anson slung his Arachnet. The thief on the left slung an Aquafreak and the thief on the right fired a Hop Jack. The ghouled AquaBeek used _Direhose_ and squirted an extremely strong blast of water toward the Vinedrill. The strong force of water defeated the slug. The Arachnet used _Webwall _and spun a stretchy net wall with its pointy legs. It used the web to fling the ghouled Hop Rock to an opening between the thieves. One of Blakk's Goons behind us fired a Greneater toward me. I expeditiously fired Arachne and she transformed into a giant purple spider. She used _Flashnet_ and spun a net like web. She threw the web toward the ghouled Grenuke to wrap it up and disable it. It fell to the ground. I inserted Athena into my right hand blaster and shot her toward a rocky wall. My Speedstinger transformed into a similar appearance of a silverfish and performed _Kinetikick_. She bounced off of the wall and managed to hit one of the goons' head. She ricocheted off another rocky wall on the other side, and she flew toward the mecha-beast that the dazed goon was riding. She bounced off of the core of the vehicle, and she collided with the man's head again. The man became unconscious and fell down from his mecha-beast. She flew upward until she ricocheted off a rocky wall on my right side. She flew toward the mecha-beast again and ricocheted off the core of the vehicle once more. The vehicle was knocked over and nearly crashed to another mecha-beast which another goon was riding. She landed on the ground and turned back into her protoform. She smiled cunningly on the villain she had knocked out.

I placed my hand close to the bottom of my backpack and it opened automatically when it sensed only my touch. A slug tube with Shuizhu inside rolled out and landed on my palm. I swiftly loaded my AquaBeek into my right hand blaster and slung her. She transformed into a dolphin with tentacles of an octopus. She used _Aquajet_ and squirted a jet of water like a fire hose toward a goon who was riding on his hyena mecha-beast. The strong force of water pushed the targeted rider off of his seat with great force. I placed my hand close to the bottom of my backpack again. It opened automatically and a slug tube with Xiaosheng inside rolled out and landed on my palm. I loaded my Polero into my left hand blaster and fired him straightway. He performed _Wrapattak_ and tied up the legs of the last hyena mecha-beast, causing it to crash to the ground with its rider.

"Well, that's the last of them.", I commented and turned to help my cousins to deal with the thieves. I placed my hand close to the bottom of my backpack and it opened automatically. A slug tube rolled out and landed on my palm. I saw Yanyan inside the tube. "Shoot your Grenukes, guys!", I commanded my cousins as I swiftly loaded my Grenuke into my left hand blaster. I fired him and he transformed into a tanned Hop Rock with a green shell like armour. He used _Nuklock_ and grabbed onto the back of the mecha-beast that the thief in the middle was riding. Andrew and Anson inserted their Grenuke slugs into their gun blasters and fired them. They transformed and used _Nuklock_. They also grabbed onto the back of the mecha-beasts that the thieves on the left and right were riding. Our Grenukes held tight to the surfaces before they exploded. When they unleashed the explosions, the riders and their mecha-beasts were knocked over. All of them crashed onto the ground.

We stopped our vehicles and jumped down from them. Our Grenuke slugs hopped back to us and we retrieved the stolen slug containers. Andrew attached one slug container to the left of his vehicle, another one to the right of Xiaohu, and the third one to the left of his brother's horse mecha-beast. Aoxiang entered the slug tubes in my backpack that I had activated the automatic machine inside. The top of my backpack opened and an empty slug tube was flipped upwards. He jumped into it and it flipped downwards. The small opening on my backpack closed.

"Well, we got back our slugs, and we are safe.", Anson said in relief.

All of the sudden, we heard the sound of multiple blasters been activated. We tilted our heads and found more of Blakk's Goons appeared on the paths of the rocky hills. They nearly formed a circle on top of us and aiming their blasters at us.

"We are surrounded!", Andrew yelled.

"They have led us to an ambush!", I said to myself.

"Looks like we're not going out without a fight.", Anson blurted out.

I looked closely at Baozhu and Xiangmao in their slug tubes on my bandolier that was strapped around my waist, and thought for a while. "You two make sure the slugs are delivered back home safely, while I try to fight them back.", I told my cousins and loaded Baozhu into my right hand blaster. I also inserted Xiangmao into my left hand blaster.

"You ready, Baozhu?", I asked my Hop Rock and he nodded with a smile. "Now!", I shouted and fired him. He transformed and used _Scrapnel_. He exploded in flight, creating a burst of glowing hot shrapnel toward the goons. Some were knocked over by it. I fired Xiangmao instantaneously and he transformed into a purple salamander. He used _Blorfball _and released a foul stench on contact, making the targeted goons nauseous and fainted. I loaded Zhuazhua into my right hand blaster after I got his slug tube from my backpack. I slung my Thresher and he transformed into a creature with characteristics of both a tiger and a shark. He performed _Blasterbash_ and chomped onto a goon's blaster. He smirked and spun like a saw blade, sawing it in half. The goon saw his damaged blaster and screamed.

"Go!", I shouted and accelerated my tiger mecha-beast. My cousins accelerated their mecha-beasts too and followed me. The goons fired their ghouls at us, but we managed to dodge them. Andrew shot his Tormato and Anson shot his Jellyish. The goons speedily hopped onto their hyena mecha-beasts and chased us. Two of them slung their Thrashers. They transformed into blackish blue Threshers, with dark purple markings, razor sharp teeth and a back with serrated blades. Andrew's Tormato transformed into an orange dragon, while Anson's Jellyish transformed into a jellyfish. The Tormato used _Galestorm_ and it stopped in mid-air. It blew gale force winds, making a ghouled Thresher hard to move forward, see and fight. The ghoul turned back into its protoform, defeated. The Jellyish used _Loogi_ and spat a sticky goo that attached to another Thrasher's eyes. Both of their slugs successfully defeated the two ghouls.

I fired Liusha and he transformed into a scorpion with mustard yellow skin and chestnut brown shell. My Sand Angler used _Sand Scarab_ and released a targeted sand spray. The sand clogged up a goon's blaster and mecha-beast. His vehicle jammed and crashed onto the soil. When he tried to sling a ghoul inside his blaster, the ghoul backfired and attacked him. He was frozen by the Frostfang and fell to the ground. I fired Cibao and he transformed to look like a silver Hop Rock with a clubbed tail covered in rounded spikes. My Slicksilver used _Cancrush_ and targeted one of the goons' blasters. He crushed it with his fists and banged the slinger to the ground. He turned back into his protoform and smirked at the injured villain. Yanyan, who was standing on my shoulder, entered my right hand blaster through the opening in front of it and I shot him. My Grenuke transformed into a tanned Hop Rock with a green shell like armour. He used _Spikesploder_ and shot segments from his body as he flew. The segments stuck to the ground and two of the goons' mecha-beasts. They exploded in tandem, knocking two vehicles down. I spared no time to load Xiaojian into my left hand blaster and slung him. He transformed and performed _Kractus_. He burrowed his way into the ground and traveled toward one of their mecha-beasts. One of Blakk's Goons noticed it and shot his ghouls toward him. Thankfully, the soil provided protection to Xiaojian, making the ghoul slugs hard to hit him. He eventually slammed into his opponent with a spiky explosion. The needles pierced through his armour and he yelped in pain after falling off of his seat. Expeditiously, I slung Huangli and she transformed into a yellow creature with bat ears, frog-like arms, and a fishtail. She had a blue belly and turquoise coloured tail and mohawk. She used _HyperSonic_ and created a high pitched frequency to cause temporary deafness in one of the goons. The man covered his ears and groaned painfully. He could not concentrate on driving his vehicle and fell down.

"Wen Jing! Look out!", Anson warned. I spotted a transformed Aquafreak flying toward me. I hurriedly loaded Rongyan into my left hand blaster and fired him. He transformed to look like an Armashelt in velocity but without the pincers. My Lavalynx promptly used _Magmatic_ and surrounded himself in a ball of lava before hitting the ghouled AquaBeek. He managed to defeat the ghoul slug. I obtained three slug tubes from my backpack and placed them on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest.

"Wen, if we want to get out alive, we need a wide range attack!", Andrew shouted.

"No problem there. I got just the slugs.", I replied and looked at Huohuo, Bingbing and Diandian in their slug tubes on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. My slugs grinned.

I took the slug tube with my Flaringo inside. "Huohuo, slow them down!", I ordered as I loaded him into my left hand blaster. He transformed into a bass covered with flames and used _Flameforce_. He sent strafing small fireballs along the ground to slow the villains down effectively. I inserted Bingbing into my left hand blaster and Diandian into my right hand blaster. "Alright, guys, electrify them!", I commanded them and slung them together at the same time. My Frostcrawler used _Winterhorn_ and shot a hail of jagged icicle projectiles toward Blakk's Goons. My Tazerling used _Tazerwing_ and shot a lightning strike from his tazer horns on the projectiles. The electric current flowed through the icicles in an extremely fast speed and collided with the ground before the icicles did. The lightning burnt the ground around the goons and the jagged icy projectiles clashed onto them. They were injured and their mecha-beasts were severely damaged.

"I'll see you guys back home!", I shouted to my slugs and drove away with my cousins. Huohuo, Bingbing and Diandian smiled at each other for their victory. Glace and the other fired slugs quickly joined them. Glace, the leader of my slugs, led the team to a slug sized hole with air drawing into it. She jumped into it and she was followed by other slugs. They entered the slug passages and starting to take the passages that would lead them home.

* * *

><p>Andrew, Anson and I reached the firm 15 minutes later. We parked our mecha-beasts near the front door. Uncle Kenneth and three workers came out from the front door. The three workers unattached the four slug containers from our vehicles and carried them to the white building.<p>

"Thank goodness you three are back. Why are you so late?", Uncle Kenneth asked us.

"Some of Blakk's Goons stole the slugs we had caught, and we chased them.", Andrew started.

"We got back the slugs. But then, we got ambushed by them.", Anson continued.

"Well, at least we escaped in one piece.", I finished.

"This is why we need Wen Jing to protect us from Blakk.", Uncle Kenneth explained. "And some other annoying guests.", he added.

"I'm sorry, what?", I asked.

"Munch has been eating too much food from the restaurants. He even drove away our customers.", he started and led us to the restaurants. The floor was a mess – there were many rubbish and food scraps on the streets. I walked along the dirty pavement uncomfortably. "Some of us tried to stop him, but were beaten up instead.", he continued and I saw some restaurateurs were siting against some walls. They were groaning in pain. I sympathized them.

"That's why I called you. You are our best hope to drive him out of our cavern.", he finished.

"Munch? That name sounds familiar...", I wondered.

"So, you're back, Mr. Kenneth Ng.", a loud voice called out and I turned to the owner of the voice. It was a Cyclops, a giant with one eye in the middle of his face. He was holding a huge chicken leg in his hand and I guessed he was Munch. I remembered who he was. Eli had dueled with him once using Suds and Glimmer only. Luckily, Burpy and his slugs arrived just in time to help him. I realized that now it was my turn to duel with him.

"Yes. As I've promised, I have brought the best slugslinger in my cavern to duel with you.", Uncle Kenneth said and patted on my shoulder. "This is Wen Jing, and she is my niece.", he added.

"This... This is the best slinger in your cavern?", Munch asked in disbelief and laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"He's not. And you have to go.", I ordered him in a serious tone.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me with a slug?", he asked teasingly. I knew he was bullying me because of my stature. A lot of people did that to me.

"You better take care of your mouth, Munch. She has a lot of powerful slugs in her arsenal.", my uncle replied proudly.

"Yeah... About that...", I started slowly. He turned to look at me. "I used up many of my slugs when dealing with Dr. Blakk's men."

"Then, how many do you have now?", he asked. I placed my backpack down immediately and opened it. I took out the slug tubes one by one and placed them on my bandoliers. I found out that Paomo, Guodong, Zuanshi, Shanshuo, Juetu, Dandan, Jingxi, Xizi, Runhua and Aoxiang were the only slugs left.

"Uh... only ten?", I answered nervously.

"What? They are only used for defense, Wen Jing!", Andrew blurted out after taking a look at my remaining slugs.

"There's no way you can defeat that guy with those slugs!", Anson exclaimed.

"Then, lend her some!", Uncle Kenneth suggested.

"Well, I can lead you my Grenuke, Arachnet and Thresher slugs.", Andrew said to me after examining his arsenal.

"And you can borrow my Grenuke slug too, including my Armashelt, Tazerling and Dirt Urchin.", Anson added.

"Silence!", Munch roared. "Nobody is lending the worthless slinger their slugs! I want to duel with her, with only her slugs!"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll duel with you.", I answered.

"But Wen Jing, you lack of slugs.", my uncle warned me.

"It's okay, uncle. My slugs and I got this under control.", I replied and turned to my cousins. "Andrew, Anson, get Glace and all of my slugs to me once you guys return home.", I told them.

"Got it.", Andrew replied and Anson nodded. They ran as fast as they could to my house to retrieve my slugs.

"Who's Glace?", Munch asked.

"She is my slug, but she is not here yet.", I answered.

"Too bad! 'Cause we duel now!", he said loudly and threw away the half-eaten chicken leg. I stared at his habit of littering in disgust, and wondered why some people in Slugterra were not civilized. Besides him and the HooliGang, I also disliked Boss Ember. I just could not stand him speaking rudely with saliva spraying all over the place. Well, our cultural difference made us could not agree with the views of each other.

"Okay, you guys ready?", I asked my slugs and they nodded. I grabbed the slug tube with Guodong inside from my bandolier that was strapped on my chest and inserted him into my right hand blaster. I also loaded Paomo into my left hand blaster. Uncle Kenneth moved away from our battle area. "Okay, you two can begin now.", he called out.

Munch yelled and shot his Sand Angler, while I shot my Jellyish. The Sand Angler transformed into a scorpion with mustard yellow skin and chestnut brown shell, while Guodong transformed into a jellyfish. He used _Loogi_ and spat a sticky goo that attached to the Sand Angler's eyes. The slug fell to the ground and he avoided from crashing onto it. Guodong collided with his opponent and Munch was covered with green slime. He became angry and fired his Hop Rock toward me. I fired Paomo and he transformed into a large pink bubble like version of himself. He used _Bubblebound_ and inflated like a puffer fish. He managed to rebound the incoming Hop Rock with his unbreakable skin. Then, using _Soapysoak_, he sprayed his opponent in the eye with stinging soap. The slinger shrieked in pain and covered his eye with his hands.

While waiting for his next attack, I loaded my Diggrix into my left hand blaster and my Geoshard into my right hand blaster. The enraged Munch slung his Lavalynx and it transformed to look like an Armashelt in velocity but without the pincers. I slung Zuanshi and the adorable yellow slug with a light green back that was covered in pastel green crystals, transformed into a larger, more vicious-looking version of herself. She used _Crystalist_ and crystallized the ground with her mouth. Large sharp yellow-green crystals grew from the floor and the Lavalynx collided with them. To my relief, the lava caused no damage to the extremely hard crystals. The slug turned back into his protoform and lost consciousness. Shortly, Munch fired his Polero and it split into two heads with a tripwire like appendage strung between the two halves, connecting them. I shot Juetu toward the incoming Polero and he transformed into a yellow four hands creature with a blue armour covered with rocks. Both slugs clashed onto each other and turned back into their protoforms. Juetu stood victoriously, while the opponent's slug passed out.

I swiftly inserted Shanshuo into my right hand blaster and slung her. My Phosphoro transformed into a blue creature whose appearance was similar to an angler fish. She used _Blazerain_ and created a 'hail' of short beam bursts around Munch. The colourful lights distracted him and he was acting like a curious baby, admiring the beauty of lighting. I took this opportunity to shoot Xizi toward my opponent. My Lariat transformed and used _Wrappler_. He spat a loogi of slimy rope and used his momentum to swing around Munch, tying him up. I noticed my fired slugs came back to me. They hopped into the empty slug tubes on my bandoliers, once again prepared for the battle.

Munch regained his concentration when the pretty beams disappeared. He realized he was tied up. With a loud cry, he used his strong arms to tear the slimy rope apart. "Munch is mad now!", he cried angrily and shot his Thresher toward me. I hurriedly loaded Zuanshi into my right hand blaster and slung her. Both reached velocity and his Thresher used _Throttlebit_ and curled into a flat circle. He spun like a saw blade, with bony spines on the outside. Both slugs collided with each other and turned back into their protoforms. Zuanshi bowed politely, while her foe suffered a headache.

"Stop slinging so I can destroy you!", Munch shouted furiously and aimed his gun blaster at me.

"Not in my mind.", I replied in a matter-of-fact way and loaded Xizi into my left hand blaster. I fired him and he transformed. Munch fired his Armashelt and it transformed into a heavy-duty legless blue creature with claws, armour and an underbite. Xizi performed _Stinklash_ and used his sticky tongue to lash around the incoming Armashelt. He emitted a stinking disgusting saliva and dragged the slug down to the platform. Both of them turned back into their protoforms once they landed on solid ground. My Lariat grinned while the opponent's slug pulled out a disgusted face as its body was covered with Xizi's saliva.

I spared no time to insert Paomo into my right hand blaster and slung him. My Bubbaleone reached velocity and used _Foambaloo_. He released a harmless burst of foam toward Munch, making everything slippery. His opponent slipped and fell with a thud. He tried to stand up and hold his blaster but failed. I immediately shot Juetu and he transformed. My Diggrix used _Siltscreen_ and churned up the earth around his opponent, creating a circle of blinding dust and dirt.

"You think you can stop me? With your worthless slugs?", Munch taunted as he finally stood up, trying very hard to catch me in the blurry surroundings.

"Oh, just shut your mouth!", I scolded him and fired my Gazzer toward him. The charcoal black slug that wore an orange armour with pale yellow lining and sand blue antennae reached velocity and used _Hilariteaser_. Dandan spat a cloud of laughing gas at Munch, making him unable to stop laughing. I took Runhua out of her slug tube and threw her in Munch's way. He stepped on her and slipped due to the extremely slippery skin of the Flopper. He fell to the ground and became dizzy. Instantaneously, I loaded Jingxi into my right hand blaster and shot her. My Blastipede transformed and used _Mineblaster_. She flew toward the dazed Munch and threw two round blue mines on his chest. She continued flying in a straight line and then turned back to me. She threw another more three mines on his head, shoulder and right arm. She turned back into her protoform and landed on my shoulder. Munch stood up slowly.

"What are these? Bombs?", he guessed after he recovered from the effect of the laughing gas produced by Dandan.

"Oh, yes.", I answered and smirked. "Now!", I ordered Jingxi and she straightaway touched her blue antennae on her head. The five mines she had deployed remotely detonated one by one. Two mines on his chest exploded first, then the one stuck on his right arm and shoulder, and finally the last one on his head. I expeditiously slung Aoxiang and he reached velocity. My Hoverbug performed _Screwball_ and grabbed the weakened Munch with his feet. He carried him off in a dizzying corkscrew flight path for 10 seconds. When his time was up, he released his opponent while he was flying in mid-air. The Cyclops screamed as he fell. Then, a thunderous bang was heard when he crashed onto the platform which was a few metres away from me.

I heard two vehicles coming toward me and I turned my head to find my cousins. They stopped their mecha-beasts in front of me.

"Wen Jing, we got your slugs back!", Andrew told me. Glace, Arthur, Cacodemon, Aloe and another eight slugs peeked out from the head of Andrew's horse mecha-beast. At the same time, twelve other slugs of mine peeked out from the head of Anson's horse mecha-beast.

"Glace! Arthur! Guys!", I exclaimed in joy. My fired slugs came back to me and they hopped into the empty slug tubes on my bandoliers, celebrating the return of their friends.

Munch woke up and saw me with my complete arsenal of slugs. "Those... Those are your slugs?", he asked weakly.

"Yup.", I answered proudly.

"No way a slinger can survive long enough with ten Floppers! Munch is out of here!", Munch shouted fearfully and ran away. Everyone cheered as he left my home cavern. My ten slugs in their tubes pulled out their angry faces after being offended by the Cyclops.

"Don't listen to him, guys.", I advised them and they grinned. "You all have made me proud, as always."

I turned to Glace and the other of my slugs. "I'll tell you guys what had happened just now.", I said to them with a warm smile. "But first, Aloe.", I called out and my healer slug hopped out of the crowd. She entered my right hand blaster through the opening in front of it.

"Heal them, Aloe.", I ordered and she nodded. I fired her toward the injured restaurateurs and she reached velocity. She used _Medici_ and shot a healing ball of light toward them. The huge ball of white light was absorbed by them and it cured their internal ailments. The restaurateurs became energetic again after the treatment.

"Thank you, thank you very much.", one of them thanked me.

"You will be alright now.", I said.

"Thanks to your Boon Doc.", he replied. Aloe, who had turned back into her aqua green protoform, chirped delightfully. She hopped onto my shoulder.

_It seems that more and more people are starting to know my cavern. It will be dangerous for a villain to come here. If anyone discovered our secret, things will get from bad to worse._ I thought concernedly.

* * *

><p>11 pages for this chapter! Gotta deal with unwelcome visitors in the next chapter!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Unwelcome Visitors

**Chapter 10: Unwelcome Visitors**

I rode my mecha-beast toward the entrance of my cavern. It had been a tiring day for me. Once again, the Shane Gang and I managed to accomplish a mission. We had planned it for 8 days, and I was sure that Dr. Blakk was going to be mad at me for severely damaged his headquarters.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

We were outside Blakk's Citadel. I had prepared a few small hemisphere containers for our plan. Some of them were made with metal, and some were teflon or PTFE, which was short for polytetrafluoroethylene. There were harmful chemicals inside the containers.

"Okay, here's what we gonna do.", I started and Kord showed us an airtight steel hemisphere container. "Okay, inside this steel container, combined with thick copper, nickel and aluminium coating, is chlorine trifluoride. We must handle this very, very carefully. It is one of the most dangerous chemicals in the world.", Kord explained.

I showed my friends a teflon container. "And this one contains fluoroantimonic acid. It is the strongest acid in the world, with a pH -31.3. It can eat through almost anything.", I explained.

"Wow, Wen Jing, the scientists actually created these chemicals for you?", Eli asked.

"Well, I explained my plan to some scientists in my cavern and in Futuria Cavern. Kord even showed them the chemical container designs. They agreed to produce the chemicals for us in secrecy. We don't want our secrets to fall into the wrong hands.", I answered.

"So, where should we put them?", Trixie asked.

"Pronto, what's the condition in the headquarters?", I asked Pronto through my earpiece. He had dug his way into the citadel, creating a secret passageway for us.

"Hmm, let me see. A few of Blakk's men are around. Slugs found in the storage room I am currently in. Ghouls in the other side of the room. And a large amount of Dark Water in another storage room.", Pronto reported.

"Is there any sign of Dr. Blakk?", I asked.

"No. I heard that he had gone to his Lumino ore mining area. He will be back within an hour or two.", he replied.

"Then we have to move quick. Pronto, place the steel container and teflon container in the Dark Water storage.", I ordered Pronto through my earpiece.

"Roger that.", Pronto answered and started making his way to the storage room full of Dark Water. "Who's Roger anyway?", he asked himself.

"And one more thing, Pronto. Those chemicals are extremely dangerous, be careful when you place them.", I reminded him.

"'Careful' is Pronto's middle name!", he answered confidently and I sighed, hoping he meant it.

I turned to Eli, Trixie and Kord. "Alright, Trixie and Kord will enter the hole that Pronto had created, free the slugs and take the ghouls. Then, put these teflon containers on the floor before you two leave.", I said and handed them two teflon hemisphere containers. They took the containers.

"Eli and I will place the remaining chemicals outside the building. Once we gathered altogether, I will press this button and release the super acid. When the fluorine fire starts, we escape.", I finished.

"Got it?", I asked.

"Got it!", Eli, Kord and Trixie replied. Pronto also replied through my earpiece.

Kord entered the hole created by Pronto earlier first, then Trixie followed him. Eli and I ran toward the citadel quietly. Eli placed a teflon container and a steel container on a black wall, which was the left side of the huge building. I went to the right and placed a teflon container and a steel container on the wall. Inside the headquarters, Kord and Trixie sneaked into the storage room full of slugs. They opened all the cages carefully and the slugs hopped out. Kord placed his teflon hemisphere container on the floor after all the slugs had escaped through the hole. Trixie and Kord went back into the tunnel and sneaked into the storage room full of ghouls. Kord took all the ghoul containers and hid them in the tunnel. Trixie placed her teflon hemisphere container on the floor and returned to help Kord. Pronto reached to the Dark Water storage and placed his teflon container and steel container on the large container of Dark Water. He went down to his tunnel and helped Kord and Trixie to bring the ghoul containers out.

"Trixie to Eli, we are out of here.", Trixie reported through her earpiece.

"Got it, Trix.", Eli replied and threw his last steel container and teflon container toward the red window in front of Blakk's headquarters. I also threw my last steel container and teflon container toward the window. The hemisphere containers stuck to the glass firmly. Eli and I left the citadel as fast as we could. When we reached the large hole on the ground, we found Kord, Trixie and Pronto coming out of the tunnel created by the molenoid with a handful of ghoul slugs.

"You guys got everything?", I asked them.

"All in one piece.", Kord answered.

"Then, let's bring up the nasty surprise!", I cheered and took out a black rectangular object from my backpack. I opened the plastic cover on top of it and pressed the red button located in the middle of the object.

All the teflon hemisphere containers opened simultaneously. The colourless liquid of the fluoroantimonic acid flowed out of the containers and started to corrode the floors, walls and windows. The super acid was eating them like they were cotton candy. The ionic liquid touched the steel containers and all the metals inside melted. The pale greenish yellow liquid of chlorine trifluoride leaked out and immediately set the window in front of the citadel and the walls on fire. The teflon containers that used to contain the super acid were on fire too. Inside the Dark Water storage, the super acid had caused a large amount of Dark Water to spill out. The chlorine trifluoride got contact with the red water and reacted violently with it. A huge explosion was heard outside.

"I think the Dark Water storage just exploded!", I shouted excitedly as I hopped onto my tiger mecha-beast. Eli and his friends also sat on their mecha-beasts, getting ready to escape. The ghoul containers were attached to the sides of our vehicles.

"Alright people, we're moving out!", Eli commanded and drove Lucky to the edge of the cavern. We accelerated our vehicles and followed him. Once we arrived at the edge, we stopped our mecha-beasts to take a look at the chaos in Blakk's Citadel. Trixie and Kord looked at the panic through their binoculars.

Many of Blakk's Goons and henchmen ran out of the burning building in a panic-stricken state. El Diablos Nacho was growling orders to the goons. The goons and Nacho shot Aquafreaks and they transformed. The ghouled AquaBeeks tried to use water to put out the fire, but instead, more explosions were formed on the headquarters, producing bigger flames.

"Those fools do not know that water can't put out the fire, not even sand and asbestos. Let's get out of here, if the water landed on the acid, the reaction will produce hydrogen fluoride, oxygen gas and antimony (III) fluoride. Hydrogen fluoride is highly dangerous.", I explained and drove off. Eli and his friends followed me quickly. Unbeknown to us Nacho, Maurice and Quentin noticed us leaving.

"I saw the Shane and his friends. They have gone too far!", the enraged Nacho growled.

"The Shane Gang could not have planned out this massive destruction. They are not using explosives, but some sort of rare chemicals.", Maurice explained.

"So, who planned it?", Nacho asked angrily.

"Must be the black hair girl who wears glasses. Her name's Wen Jing. I heard that she is very interested in chemistry.", Maurice answered.

"You mean the girl who had ruined Dr. Blakk's plans for a few times? She really got the guts to pull this off for Blakk.", Nacho hissed.

"I have to admit, I never thought a teenage girl could pull off something like this with supreme science. I always thought I'm the only one. And I'm very impressed.", Quentin admitted.

(Flashback ended)

* * *

><p>Aloe, my healer slug, was sleeping in her slug tube. She had cured all the ghouls we had stolen from Blakk's headquarters. <em>I needed a bath and some time for myself and my slugs. After a rest, I needed to train my slugs.<em> I thought. When I arrived at the shops and restaurants, the people cheered.

"Oh, Wen Jing! We are so glad you're back!", a shop owner cried.

"Dr. Blakk's henchmen are wreaking havoc in the restaurants!", another shop owner reported to me.

"What? Ugh...", I moaned in annoy. I just dueled with Munch a week ago, and now I had to deal with slingers who used ghoul slugs.

Suddenly, a restaurateur got kicked out from his restaurant and fell right in front of Xiaohu. He groaned in pain and I sympathized him. "Aloe.", I called out sternly. My Boon Doc woke up and yawned. She jumped out of her slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. She hopped onto his shoulder and used her protoform ability to cure him. She emitted a white light as she was healing the man. When she finished her job, the man felt better. She had managed to cure his minor injury.

The restaurant door swung open and two identical bulky men slowly walked out, laughing maniacally. I recognized them as Locke and Lode, the twin slugslingers who worked for Dr. Blakk. Beneath their heavy armour, Locke wore a light armour yellow shirt while Lode wore a light armour red shirt.

"Who's that kid, anyway?", Locke asked when he and Lode saw me.

"She's no kid, Locke. She is Wen Jing, our protector in this cavern, and one of the greatest slinger in Slugterra!", the first shop owner who had spoken to me corrected Locke. I rolled my eyes, tired of my people calling me as their 'protector'.

"Wen Jing? Never heard of it.", Locke blurted out, unimpressed.

"Are you for real?! How could you never heard of her?", the second shop owner who had spoken to me asked the men in disbelief. "She is the best slinger in the Ng family and in our cavern!"

"And she can easily take both of you down, just like what she had did to many of her opponents and Blakk's men.", the restaurateur who had recovered from his injury warned them.

"Last week, she defeated a Cyclops using only 10 defensive slugs!", another restaurateur stated. Locke and Lode started to become scared.

"She even defeated Dr. Blakk in their very first duel!", a woman said.

"And most of all, she managed to defeat Eli Shane with only one shot!", a boy added excitedly.

The two men stared at me with horrified looks. My face was stern despite with those seemingly exaggerating but true stories.

"Is... is it true... that she is... the greatest?", Lode asked his slightly smarter brother fearfully.

"Did you get hit on the head again, Lode?", Locke scolded. "Those stories were made up, just like when we were in Getaway Cavern. She is nothing but a girl, with an extremely small body that we could crack her bones in no time."

Locke aimed his blaster at me. I grabbed the slug tube with Glace inside from the bandolier that was strapped on my chest. "Okay, Glace, it's your turn.", I said as I loaded her into my right hand blaster. He shot a Grimmstone toward me, while I activated my blaster and fired Glace. The Grimmstone transformed into a dark blue-black ram with red belly and pale green fists and horns. My Hiverphin transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. She used _Freezjet_ and squirted a jet of freezing water toward the ghouled Rammstone. The freezing water collided with the ghoul slug, causing it to turn back into its protoform and shiver non-stop. The freezing water also pushed the man backwards with great force, and sending him into a non-stop shiver.

"It is... it is true!", Lode exclaimed.

"I... can't... move...", Locke said in between shivers.

"Let's get out of here!", Lode shouted.

"But... you... better... help... me... out...", Locke called out angrily in between shivers. Lode grabbed his oversize bag and dragged his brother on his way to the exit. Many of Blakk's Goons followed them too. The people in my cavern cheered for my victory again.

"I think they will be back, Glace.", I said to the leader of my slugs, who was hopping toward me after turning back into her protoform. I let my right hand down to allow Glace to jump onto my palm and she stood on my shoulder.

"We better prepare for their return.", I whispered and she nodded.

* * *

><p>Locke and Lode were now a few miles away from my cavern. Locke had recovered from the shiver. The twin brothers were talking to Dr. Blakk through their computer pad.<p>

"What do you mean you can't go back?", an enraged Dr. Blakk asked.

"Uh, boss... the protector... she is really... the greatest!", Lode answered in a horrified tone.

"She defeated me in one shot!", Locke added.

"You mean Wen Jing? Oh yes, she is a good slinger – a very good slinger. I have heard about her stories, and one of them leaves a mark on my reputation.", he explained calmly. Locke and Lode stared at each other, remembering what the woman had told them. Both of their faces were nearly as white as ghosts.

"You were very lucky today that I had sent you two away. She and the Shane Gang just DESTROYED my headquarters an hour ago!", he shouted angrily. The faces of the twin slugslingers became paler.

"Go back to the cavern and try to take over it. I want to know all the secrets hidden in those bunch of rocks. I will arrive soon, don't fail me.", he ordered and the screen went back to his 'V' sign.

* * *

><p>Nearly 5 minutes later, Locke and Lode, along with many of Blakk's Goons walked toward the entrance of my cavern. "So, here's the plan.", Locke started talking to his twin brother. "We go in, stand in front of her uncle's firm, and make our attack. She will come back and we will..."<p>

Before he could finish his sentence, a small explosion formed in front of him, knocking him and Lode over. More explosions were produced around the entrance, knocking all the goons unconscious. The chain reaction was started by the careless Locke. He was so busy talking that he did not know he had stepped into a visible field of glowing proximity mines. The mines were laid by my Hop Rock, Baozhu. This move was called _Meta Mine_ and I tried to use it to prevent them from crossing my cavern.

"It seems she has expected us to be back.", Locke hissed after he stood up.

"Uh... what... what are we gonna do?", Lode asked timidly.

"We go in and take her down by ourselves. Those goons are useless to us.", Locke answered and walked into my cavern. Despite scared, Lode followed his brother.

They walked on the platform that led them to my uncle's firm. There were many shops and restaurants located between the road. The shop owners and restaurateurs were frightened of their return and hid themselves.

"Ha, now they know not to mess with Locke and Lode!", Lode laughed.

"Oh, yes.", Locke sneered.

When they were close to the white building, suddenly the sound of a slug fired was heard. Shanshuo, my Phosphoro transformed into a blue creature whose appearance was similar to an angler fish. She used _Flashbang_ and emitted a blinding flash of light from her filament on her forehead. The white light stunned and temporarily blinded them. Another slug was fired and Yanyan transformed into a tanned Hop Rock with a green shell like armour. He used _Mushboom_ and activated a timed explosion once he landed on the ground in front of them. A mere few seconds later, my Grenuke unleashed a powerful targeted blast with a mushroom cloud. The twin slugslinger fell to the ground.

Once the smoke cleared out, I stood at the front door of the firm, with both of my blasters activated. Glace was standing on my left shoulder and she growled at the unwelcome visitors. "You two shouldn't come back.", I warned them as I loaded my Frightgeist into my right hand blaster and my Knighton into my left hand blaster. Locke and Lode stood up. Aloe already used _Healadin_ to create a protective light armour for me in case they returned.

"Oh, really? Maybe you should think twice before you attack us!", Locke said. He and Lode shot their Grimmstones and they transformed into dark blue-black rams with red bellies and pale green fists and horns. I fired Cacodemon and he transformed into an appearance of a hideous zombie. He used _Ectophasm_ and released a ghostly ectoplasm energy. He used the energy as slashing arms to attack the ghouled Rammstones. Both ghouls were slashed painfully and turned back into their protoforms. Cacodemon turned back into his protoform and landed between the defeated Grimmstones, smiling.

The two slingers fired their Greneaters and they transformed into pale green Hop Jacks with teal armours and green spikes, claws, and teeth. I slung Arthur and he transformed into a western dragon wearing a shining armour, and his eyes were shielded with metal. The Greneaters used _Burrlock_ and stuck to the ground with their spiky protuberances. Using his excellent sense of smell, Arthur detected the ghouled Grenukes stuck to the ground in front of him. He performed _Backfiregrab _and used his sharp claws to grab the tails of the Greneaters, which were burning like fuses. He expeditiously threw them toward Locke and Lode. The ghouls exploded and the slingers barely escaped. Lode shot a Terrarix while Locke slung a Jollyfist. I hurriedly loaded Shuizhu into my right hand blaster and shot her. Then, I spared no time to insert Baozhu into my right hand blaster and fired him. Shuizhu transformed into a dolphin with tentacles of an octopus. My AquaBeek used _Aquajet_ and squirted a jet of water like a fire hose toward the ghouled Diggrix. The strong force of water defeated the ghoul. Baozhu collided with the ghouled Jellyish and defeated it.

Realizing I needed more protection, I grabbed the slug tube with Gongyang inside from my bandolier that was strapped around my waist and inserted him into my left hand blaster. I slung my Rammstone and he transformed into a red ram with giant blue horns and fists. He performed _Rockstorm_ and shot projectile rocks from his fists. The giant projectile rocks on the ground acted as defensive walls for me. Some of them nearly crushed Locke and Lode. I took cover behind a rock that was closest to me. Locke and Lode scanned the surroundings, trying to find me. I loaded Xiaojian and shot him toward the villains. They spotted my Dirt Urchin reached velocity and immediately fired their Hop Jacks toward him. The ghouled Hop Rocks transformed into sickly yellow creatures with blue spiky helmet, pointed teeth, claws and a clubbed tail covered in thick spikes. Xiaojian used _Chortlesnort_ and shot spikes toward the ghouls. The Hop Jacks were hit by the spikes multiple times and were defeated.

I had my right hand blaster loaded with Zhuazhua and ran toward the other rock. "There she is!", Lode yelled and slung an Attacknet toward me. I shot my Thresher to counter its attack. Both slug and ghoul transformed at the same time. Zhuazhua instantaneously used _Throttlebit_ and curled into a flat circle. He spun like a saw blade, with bony spines on the outside. Both of them clashed onto each other and turned back into their protoforms. My Thresher stood victoriously, while the ghouled Arachnet passed out.

"I got her!", Locke shouted and fired a Thrasher toward me. I quickly loaded Aloe into my left hand blaster and slung her. They reached velocity and she immediately used _Healswarm_. She emitted a powerful light glow and successfully healed the Thrasher. The ghoul turned back into the protoform of a Thresher and landed on the ground with Aloe. I swiftly grabbed the slug tube with Huohuo inside from my bandolier that was strapped around my waist and inserted him into my right hand blaster. I aimed my blaster toward the twin slugslingers.

"Don't worry, Lode. I got this.", Locke said and slung a Frostfang toward me. It transformed into a yeti with a big mouth, navy blue fur, teal hands, teeth and horns, fur 'horns', and a lighter blue body than its counterpart. I shot my Flaringo and he transformed into a bass covered with flames. The ghouled Frostcrawler used _Mirrorshard_ and built a highly reflective ice wall. Huohuo speedily used _Heatsave_ and sent a sustained fire blast toward the ice wall. The fire blast melted the ice and Huohuo flew toward the hole in the middle of the wall. Then, he used _Flameforce _and sent strafing small fireballs along the ground. The floor was set ablaze and the villains shrieked in pain. I took this opportunity to load Xiangmao into my right hand blaster and slung him toward Locke and Lode. My Flatulorhinkus transformed into a purple salamander and used _Gastroblast_. He released a spray of disgusting greenish gas on the two slingers. The gas effectively hung over them, making their eyes and skin burned. They fell to the ground, completely defeated.

Not long after, Dr. Blakk appeared with his goons and he stared at his henchmen, unimpressed. I placed my hand close to the bottom of my backpack and it opened automatically when it sensed only my touch. A slug tube with Bingbing inside rolled out and landed on my palm. I hastily placed her on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. I obtained another seven more slugs from my backpack and placed them on my bandoliers.

"Well, well. Look who just defeated my henchmen. The protector of this faraway cavern.", Dr. Blakk said calmly.

"Well, I don't take the title officially. But no matter what, you should leave.", I said in a serious tone and Glace growled again. Arthur came back to me and hopped onto my right shoulder. He gave the mad scientist a deadly stare.

"Hmm, I'm fascinated at how great your skills are. Not just in slugslinging, but in other things too.", Dr. Blakk said.

"What makes you said that?", I asked, pretending that I did not understand him.

"You should have known. You just destroyed my headquarters with super acid and fluorine fire.", he answered, trying to resist his anger. "You make me impressed on how you planned that attack, which I am still unsure. So did Quentin.", he added.

"Really? Uh... you're welcome?", I asked jokingly as I loaded Bingbing into my right hand blaster. In my mind, I was laughing out loud that my fury actually created an impressive show for the villains. I was glad that they still could not figure out how I planned the attack. Both steel and teflon containers eliminated each other during the attack, leaving perhaps very little traces behind since I could not be sure if they were 100 percent gone.

"I will be more welcome if you're gone!", he replied loudly and shot his Grimmstone toward me. I shot my Frostcrawler to counter its attack. The ghouled Rammstone transformed into a dark blue-black ram with red belly and pale green fists and horns. Bingbing transformed into a yeti and used _Deepfreeze. _She produced an ice storm that instantly froze the Grimmstone inside a block of ice, defeating it.

"Hmm, it seems that your slugs are always faster than my ghouls.", he remarked. "Keep her busy! I'll get the Gattler to finish her!", he ordered his goons and walked away. His goons aimed their blasters at me as I inserted Taifeng into my right hand blaster.

"Okay, guys, let's do this.", I whispered to my slugs and slung my Tormato. Blakk's Goons fired their basic ghouls toward me. He transformed into an orange dragon and used _Windshield_. He created a tornado that spun around me for protection. The ghoul slugs reached velocity and flew toward the tornado. The tornado reflected them, sending them back to the goons. Some were knocked over while some ran away. I loaded Arachne into my left hand blaster and fired her toward a goon on my left. My Arachnet transformed into a giant purple spider and used _Grapnet_. She shot a web line back at his right arm while flying through the air, then she grabbed on to a lamp post, pulling him toward it. The masked man hit his head on the lamp post and lost consciousness. Arachne jumped onto his forehead and hopped toward me. I shot Paomo toward a goon on my right and he transformed into a large pink bubble like version of himself. My Bubbaleone used _Tentajet_ and picked up the man in his tentacles. He carried him away, and the panicked goon accidentally slung an Amperling toward another goon. It transformed and used _Amperjolt_. The ghouled Tazerling zapped the masked man with darkly powerful electric arcs, causing him to pass out. Paomo carried his opponent until he smashed onto the white wall of my uncle's firm. My Bubbaleone turned back into his protoform and his opponent fell to the ground. Paomo smiled as the man was seeing stars.

I gasped as three Hop Jacks were flying toward me. I ran toward a huge projectile rock on the far end as I inserted Diandian into my right hand blaster. The ghouled Hop Rocks collided with the rocks and the ground, damaging them. I fired my Tazerling and he transformed. He cheerfully used _Tazerbolt_ and shot a bolt of lightning from his mouth. The Hop Jack that was heading toward me was surrounded by a ball of electrical arcs and got a proximity zap. I slung Xiaosheng straightaway and he split into two heads with a tripwire like appendage strung between the two halves, connecting them. He used _Bolorino_ and his body stretched between his two heads, creating a spinning trip line. He flew toward the legs of two goons and tripped them up. I noticed a few of Blakk's Goons were carrying the Gattler and I instantly loaded Jinjin into my right hand blaster. I shot her and my Armashelt transformed into a heavy-duty legless blue creature with claws, armour and an underbite. She performed _Afterburner_ and grabbed the last goon who was left standing in a flash. While flying away with the man, she ignited afterburner in preparation for an explosion. She flew toward the masked men and crashed onto them with her opponent. An explosion occurred and the villains were groaning in pain. The Gattler flew up in the air and to my horror, Dr. Blakk got it.

"Tried to stop me from getting my Gattler? Hmm, well, it's too late.", Dr. Blakk said evilly. I grabbed a slug tube from my bandolier and saw Liusha inside. He smiled at me and I immediately got an idea to defeat the mad scientist.

"You're finished, Wen Jing!", Dr. Blakk shouted and activated his Gattler. I loaded Liusha into my right hand blaster and slung him straightway. My Sand Angler transformed into a scorpion with mustard yellow skin and chestnut brown shell. Expeditiously, he used _Scarabi_ and created a blinding and pelting sandstorm whirlwind around his opponent. Dr. Blakk coughed as the sandstorm whirlwind surrounded him, making him hard to see, move and breathe. I hid myself behind a giant projectile rock and placed my backpack down immediately. I opened it and grabbed the first slug tube I saw. My Flopper, Runhua, was inside the tube and I loaded her into my right hand blaster. Shortly, I grabbed an empty slug tube from my backpack. I flipped it upside down and I quickly inserted Arthur into the slug tube and then into my left hand blaster.

I spared no time to sling my slugs together at the same time. Arthur transformed into a western dragon wearing a shining armour, and his eyes were shielded with metal. Runhua, who was still in her protoform, was flying in mid-air since Flopper slugs cannot transform. Arthur detected the airborne Runhua, the Gattler in front of him, and the surroundings that was starting to become clear with his excellent sense of smell. He performed _Backfiregrab _and used his sharp claw to grab my female Flopper. He quickly threw her into the Gattler through the opening in front of it. After regaining his vision, Dr. Blakk activated it and tried to fire ghoul slugs toward me. However, the ghouls inside it backfired and attacked their slinger. A small explosion was formed at the base of the Gattler, frightened the mad scientist and knocked him over his feet. Some ghoul slugs fell down from the ghoul container in the Gattler and they were unconscious. Runhua came out of the Gattler through the opening and found Arthur, who had turned back into his protoform, waiting for her. Both smiled at each other and hurriedly hopped back to me. They chirped happily for their victory.

The people in my cavern cheered as the injured Dr. Blakk stood up slowly. "Uh... we should retreat, boss.", Lode suggested worriedly. Locke pulled out an uncomfortable face. Seeing that he was obviously defeated, Dr. Blakk agreed. He and all of his workers ran away. The people ran toward me and carried me up with their hands. I was nervous, but at the same time, I was enjoying this.

* * *

><p>This chapter would have been 6 pages long if I did not add the details of the earlier mission with the Shane Gang. At first I had no idea what mission should I write, but I got some inspiration after watching "5 of the World's Most Dangerous Chemicals" by SciShow in Youtube. I also searched many information about the chemicals, and planned them out carefully for the story. Chapter 11 is next!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Training Session

**Chapter 11: Training Session**

Today was another day that I had to help my cousins to catch some slugs. However, this time we were going underwater in Undertow Cavern. We wore the diving suits my uncle gave. My cousins were average swimmers, while I could not swim at all – well, a little but it did not give me much benefit. I activated my right hand blaster and Xiangmao swam toward me. "Oh right, Xiangmao, lure the slugs out!", I ordered him and he nodded. I inserted him into a Torpedo Shell and then into my right hand blaster. I fired it and the shell popped open when it reached velocity. My Flatulorhinkus transformed into a purple salamander and used _Sluglure. _He released a terrible stench and the water slugs were attracted to it. They swam toward the smell.

My cousins and I loaded our Torpedo Shells into our blasters. "Now!", I shouted and we shot them. The shells popped open when they reached velocity. Our Arachnets transformed into giant purple spiders. They used _Flashnet_ and spun net like webs. They threw the webs toward the slugs to wrap them up. The slugs were trapped in the spherical webs. My cousins swam toward the traps and carried them. Xiangmao and our Arachnets swam back to us.

"Let's get out of here. We just dealt with the Cavern Sharks, and I really hope that the pirates don't notice us.", I suggested. When we dived into the water, the Cavern Sharks nearly surrounded us. My cousins used their Rammstones while I used my Frostcrawler to fight back. Unfortunately, our little effort did not drive them away completely. When I thought about dolphins' ability to protect a living thing from sharks, I decided to use Glace to deal with them. Once she reached velocity, she used her powers and managed to drive them out. The sharks were just a small problem, but it would be a bigger problem for us if the pirates appeared. Besides saving the slugs and hostages, I did encountered another pirate ship.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

After managed to cause one of Dr. Blakk's factories to explode, I rode Xiaohu as fast as I could to escape. When Blakk's Goons were chasing me on their mecha-beasts, I quickly hid myself in a dark alley. I took out a map from my backpack and read it. I drew this map carefully under Pronto's guidance. I had learned many shortcuts and passages from him, and I had every one of them written down on my notebook.

The alley might looked like a dead end, but I found a wide black door. I gentle pulled it open, and saw the pathway was clear. I knew where it would lead me – to the Flumes. I hurriedly drove my mecha-beast into the empty passageway until I reached to the edge of the platform. I pressed the yellow button on the controls and leaped out of the platform with Xiaohu. My tiger mecha-beast immediately switched from beast mode to aquatic mode before it touched the surface of the water. I accelerated as I needed to escape from the goons. I was glad that Kord had modified Xiaohu with aquatic mode and glider mode. I drove so fast that I unknowingly ended up in Undertow Cavern until I saw a pirate ship behind me.

"Aw, man!", I moaned and grabbed a slug tube with Jingxi inside from my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. "Alright, Jingxi, you know what to do.", I said to my Blastipede and loaded her into my right hand blaster. I activated it and shot her. She reached velocity and used _Mineblaster_. She flew toward the pirate ship and threw two round blue mines on the ship platform. She continued flying in a straight line and then turned back to me. She released all the mines on her body to all parts of the ship. She turned back into her protoform and landed on my shoulder.

"Now!", I ordered Jingxi and she straightaway touched her blue antennae on her head. The mines she had deployed remotely detonated one by one. The ship was filled with explosions. I laughed wholeheartedly and drove my vehicle faster.

(Flashback ended)

* * *

><p><em>Let's hope they don't recognize me.<em> I thought.

Suddenly, my cousins and I heard a loud command. We were startled to see two pirates approaching us. I recognized them immediately: they were the Drake Brothers. I had heard them from the Shane Gang.

"Nobody trespasses my territory, princesses!", Malvolio Drake shouted.

"I think you mean 'our territory', brother.", Brutale Drake corrected angrily.

"Pirates.", Andrew moaned.

"I will handle them.", I said. Andrew and Anson swam toward me with our captured slugs. They floated behind me. I activated both of my hand blasters.

"Look, we are only here to do our business. We didn't mean to trespass your cavern.", I explained calmly.

"You think you could fool us, princess? You are not going anywhere with those slugs.", Malvolio said and aimed his blaster at me.

"Fine, if that's what you want.", I replied as I allowed Glace to enter my right hand blaster through the opening in front of it. Malvolio fired his Torpedo Shell and it popped open when it reached velocity. His MakoBreaker transformed into a brown shark with black lines all over it and two sets of fins. I slung Glace and she transformed into a white and gray dolphin with an indestructible spiky ice armour. She was one of the slugs who did not need a Torpedo Shell to reach velocity when in underwater. She used _Ballbreaker _and curled into a spiky ball. She managed to smash the incoming slug painfully and it passed out. She went back into her swimming position and swiftly used _Freezjet_ against her opponent. She squirted a jet of freezing water toward Malvolio. The freezing water pushed him backwards with great force, and sending him into a non-stop shiver.

"Oh, now you have done it, princess!", Brutale hissed and loaded a Torpedo Shell into his blaster. I let Shuizhu to enter my right hand blaster through the opening in front of it. He shot his Torpedo Shell and it popped open when it reached velocity. His MakoBreaker transformed into a brown shark with black lines all over it and two sets of fins. I fired Shuizhu and she transformed into a dolphin with tentacles of an octopus. She used _Seawee_ and sent a sonar blast toward the opponent's slug. It knocked back the slug and she swam forward. Then, she used _Inksting_ and squirted blinding clouds of ink at the Drake Brothers. When they were blinded by the ink, I quickly slung Guodong and he transformed into a jellyfish before entering the black cloud. He used _Goo Bear_ and spat a very sticky goo on them. Brutale tried to remove it but he got stung instead.

"Go!", I yelled to my cousins. They swam toward the surface of the water. As I inserted a Torpedo Shell into my right hand blaster, Glace, Shuizhu and Guodong swam back toward me. I fired the shell downwards and it popped open when it reached velocity. Paomo transformed into a large bubble like version of himself. My Bubbaleone used _Bubballo_ and sucked me into his large, indestructible bubble body. He slowly carried me to the surface of the water, and he floated on it. The bubble popped once he turned back into his protoform.

My cousins, who were already on the surface of the water, inserted their Arachnets into slug tubes and then into their gun blasters. They slung them and the giant purple spiders used _Grapnet_. They shot web lines back at their slingers while flying through the air. They grabbed on to a wall and their owners were pulled upwards. Andrew and Anson reached to their horse mecha-beasts and secured the traps with the slugs to the sides of their vehicles. They took off their helmets and activated their vehicles.

"Need a lift, Wen?", Anson asked loudly from the top as I took my helmet off.

"No thanks, I got this.", I replied as loud as I could. I loaded a slug tube with Aoxiang inside into my right hand blaster and shot him to the air. My Hoverbug transformed into a blue pteranodon without a beak. He performed _Outtathere_ and flew toward me. He picked me up with his claws and whisked me out of the water.

"Let's get out of here!", I shouted to my cousins and they drove their mecha-beasts to the exit on land. Aoxiang followed them and with his extremely fast flying speed, he was the first to escape. He flapped his wings in mid-air while waiting for my cousins. Once my cousins drove out of danger, we continued our journey back home.

* * *

><p>Andrew, Anson and I reached the firm about half an hour later. My cousins parked their mecha-beasts near the front door. I landed on the ground gently. Aoxiang turned back into his protoform and landed on my shoulder. Uncle Kenneth and three workers came out from the front door. The three workers grabbed the traps full of captured slugs from their vehicles and carried them to the white building. We took off our diving suits and placed the slug tubes back to our bandoliers.<p>

"Excellent work. You three can take a day off now.", Uncle Kenneth said to us and walked back to his firm.

"Hey, Wen Jing, when are you going to get your mecha-beast back?", Andrew asked.

"Well, let me ask my friend. I think it is done.", I answered. I had sent my beloved tiger mecha-beast to Kord for upgrades two weeks ago. Without Xiaohu, I used Aoxiang as my alternative transport.

"I am going to train my slugs with the Shane Gang, and get Xiaohu back. Bye.", I said to Andrew and Anson. Aoxiang entered my right hand blaster through the opening in front of it and I fired him to the air. He reached velocity and flew toward me. He performed _Outtathere_ and picked me up with his claws. I waved to my cousins before they disappeared from my sight.

The Shane Hideout was not far away from my home cavern, and with Aoxiang's speed, I arrived at my destination less than 3 minutes. My Hoverbug carried me to the front door and I landed gently on the floor. Aoxiang turned back into his protoform and landed on my left palm. I moved my palm to an empty slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped around my waist and he hopped into it. I rang the doorbell and the door opened.

"Oh, Wen Jing! Uh, hey!", Eli greeted me.

"Hi, Eli. Say, have you seen Kord?", I asked.

"Oh, he's still in the garage.", Eli answered.

"Oh, I just want to get my mecha-beast back. He promised to upgrade it.", I explained and walked to the garage, which was located on the left side of the hideout.

"Then, just go ask him!", Eli said as he followed me.

When we reached the garage, the door was closed. I knocked on the metal door. "Kord, it's me, Wen Jing. Are you done with my mecha-beast?", I asked.

"Just one minute!", Kord replied. The garage door opened. "Alright, done!"

I saw my mecha-beast, and to my disappointment – it looked just the same as always. "Uh, is this a joke, Kord?", I asked, confused.

"I already gave him an upgrade, and it is awesome!", Kord answered excitedly.

"Can you tell me what is it?", I asked him.

"Uh, no. It's a surprise. I will tell you later.", he replied.

"Okay, Kord. Anyway, I want to show you something that I achieved during my training.", I said and walked to an open space outside the hideout. Eli and Kord quickly went inside the hideout to call Trixie and Pronto. They gathered their blasters, bandoliers and slugs before going out.

While waiting for them, I placed my dark blue backpack on the ground. I opened a small pouch at the left side of my backpack. The pouch was full of white powder. I pinched a little of the calcium carbide powder with my fingers. I motioned Glace, Shuizhu and Huohuo to come over. They jumped out from their slug tubes. Shuizhu sprayed a small amount of water at Glace's back and I applied the white powder on Glace's wet back. I examined her back for a few seconds. I confirmed the acetylene gas and calcium hydroxide were produced in the reaction.

"Alright, Glace.", I said and held an empty slug tube toward her. She hopped into it and I loaded her into my right hand blaster. Shuizhu hopped into an empty slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest. Then, I grabbed another empty slug tube and Huohuo jumped into it. I inserted him into my left hand blaster.

"So, what are you going to show us, Wen Jing?", Eli asked. Kord, Trixie and Pronto were with him.

"This.", I replied confidently. "Glace, Huohuo, burning icicles 2.0!", I ordered them and slung them together at the same time. Both of them reached velocity. Glace used _Icecannon_ and curled into a ball to shoot icicles. The icicles got contact with the mixture of water and calcium carbide, and the reaction continued to produce the flammable gas on the icicles. Huohuo used _Blastburst_ and created a small fireball attack to ignite the icicles. The icicles exploded into flames and they flew toward the ground. When the icicles collided with the ground, the fire quickly melted the icicles and spread across the ground, forming a firewall. Glace went back into her original position and used _Freezjet_.She squirted a jet of freezing water toward the fiery ground. Huohuo used _Sparkomet_ and sent mid-sized fireball with burning sparks flying off it in the direction of the firewall. The firewall instantly became bigger and more raging. My Hiverphin and Flaringo turned back into their protoform and landed in front of the firewall. Both smiled at each other and hurriedly hopped back to me. They hopped onto my blasters and I let them to stand on my shoulders.

"I trained them to add more water and fire to cause more damage. The move is more complicated now.", I explained to my friends.

"Well, that's... um, interesting.", Eli blurted out. I smiled.

"You want to train your slugs?", he asked.

"Well, friendly duels would work.", I replied and smirked. "Starting with Pronto."

"Oh, me?", Pronto asked and looked at his friends. "Ah, yes. It will be an honor to show you – Wen Jing – the greatness of – Pronto the Magnificent!", he exclaimed proudly and walked to the open space. We stood in our positions, ready for the duel.

I grabbed a slug tube with Cacodemon inside from the bandolier that was strapped on my chest. "Ready?", I asked and he nodded confidently. "Let's do this.", I said as I loaded him into my right hand blaster. I turned to look at Pronto, who had loaded his slug into his blaster.

Pronto shot his Hop Rock and it transformed. I shot my Frightgeist and he transformed into an appearance of a hideous zombie. He used _Ghostshroud_ and bits of ectoplasm on his body broke off. They turned into swirling ecto-beings that acted as a shield for me. Pronto managed to dodge Cacodemon on time. The Hop Rock collided with the shield, causing a medium explosion. To my relief, no damaged were made to the shield, and the slug was seeing stars. I instantaneously inserted Arachne into my right hand blaster and fired her. She transformed into a giant purple spider and used _Grapnet_. My Arachnet shot a web line toward the thick trunk of a large fungus behind Pronto. She barely hit him square on the face.

"Ha, you miss!", Pronto said teasingly.

"Oh really?", I asked in a low tone and pulled out a smirk. Arachne used her momentum and swung herself back to Pronto. She immediately used _Webwall_ and spun a stretchy net wall with her pointy legs. She threw it toward Pronto's face. He turned his head back and the web stuck on his face. As he was trying to take the web off, I took this opportunity to load Xiangmao into my left hand blaster.

"Eat my stank!", I cried and slung my Flatulorhinkus toward Pronto. Xiangmao transformed into a purple salamander and used _Stinksludge_ against his opponent. He sprayed a blast of foul, sticky sludge balls toward Pronto. The balls burned the ground once they got contact with it. Pronto looked with horror and screamed. He tried to outrun Xiangmao, but my Flatulorhinkus caught him by using _Stinklash_. He hit Pronto with his disgusting sticky tongue, marking him with a foul stench that made his eyes water. Pronto fell to the ground, defeated.

"Great job, guys!", I said to Cacodemon, Arachne and Xiangmao. They smiled proudly. "You three can spend time with Burpy and others."

They went to join Burpy and others. Glace and Huohuo followed too. I noticed Burpy had a slightly different appearance. Jingxi, who was inside her slug tube on my bandolier that was strapped on my chest, spotted Eli's Blastipede, Rookie. She was expeditiously attracted to him. She looked at me with her wide eyes. I understood her desire.

"Okay, Jingxi, you too.", I said and she happily hopped out of her slug tube. As she was hopping toward her crush, Rookie spotted her and was entranced by her beauty. They introduced each other warmly and a relationship sparked up easily.

"Okay, Trixie, your turn!", I called out. Trixie walked to the opposite side and loaded her Armashelt into her blaster. I grabbed the slug tube with Diandian inside from my bandolier that was strapped around my waist and inserted him into my right hand blaster.

"You're ready?", Trixie asked me.

"More than anything.", I replied. Trixie fired her Armashelt and it transformed into a heavy-duty legless blue creature with claws, armour and an underbite. I fired my Tazerling downwards and he reached velocity. He used _Slugshield_ and activated an electric defense screen in front of me. The Armashelt flew toward it and got a nasty electrical shock. It turned back into its protoform and fell to the ground.

I hastily loaded my Sand Angler into my left hand blaster and slung him. Liusha transformed into a scorpion with mustard yellow skin and chestnut brown shell. He used _Dunebugger_ and sprayed sand in his opponent's face. While Trixie was wiping off the sand on her face, I spared no time to load Xiaosheng into my right hand blaster. I shot him and he split into two heads with a tripwire like appendage strung between the two halves, connecting them. My Polero used _Stringler_ and one head bit her right arm, which was holding the blaster. The other head bit the thick trunk of the large fungus behind her. She was dragged along, tied to the trunk. Xiaosheng bound her at the wrist tightly, slowing her down. I inserted Juetu into my right hand blaster and aimed at her.

"Do you surrender?", I asked her. Trixie struggled to free herself from my Polero but to no avail. Her hands were unable to reach her arsenal.

"Uh, okay, fine. I surrender.", Trixie sighed. I stopped aiming at her and Xiaosheng turned back into his protoform, freeing her. He, Liusha and Diandian hopped toward the group of slugs to join in the fun.

"Your turn, Kord.", Trixie said to the Cave Troll as she walked to Eli and Pronto. The Molenoid was washing himself with his Bubbaleone. Kord sighed and walked to the open space. I grabbed a slug tube with Dandan inside from my backpack and I inserted him into my left hand blaster. Kord inserted Bludgeon and slung him toward me. I bent my body forward and successfully dodged his attack. I slung Juetu and he transformed into a yellow four hands creature with a blue armour covered with rocks. My Diggrix used _Tunnelsneak_ and dug a tunnel under the earth to sneak up on Kord. He appeared under the feet of the Cave Troll and pulled him down to the hole forcefully. I shot Dandan toward Kord when he was pushing himself upwards to unstuck himself. My Gazzer transformed and used _Stompchomp._ He emitted a cloud of gas when Kord came out from the hole. The gas caused Kord to start dancing uncontrollably. I grabbed the slug tube with Aoxiang inside from my bandolier that was strapped around my waist and loaded him into my right hand blaster. I fired him and he reached velocity. He held his breath before entering the cloud surrounded Kord. He performed _Speedling_ and flew in fast, dizzying circles around his opponent. He speedily slashed him with his wings as he flew. He continued until Kord fell onto the ground, groaning in pain. He flew back to me and took a deep breath. He turned back into his protoform and landed on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kord?", I asked him.

"I'm... fine...", Kord replied slowly.

"Wow, Wen Jing, you are getting better in this.", Eli praised.

"Training is all what I need.", I explained proudly.

"So does free time. I know a place we could chill out.", he suggested.

"Let me guess, the mall?", I guessed and smirked.

"Exactly.", he answered and pulled out a finger gun pose.

"Alright, guys. We are going to the mall to take a break.", he announced.

"Sweet. I am going to get my stuffs now.", Trixie said and went back to the hideout.

"Hey, where's Kord and Pronto?", I asked Eli when I noticed them gone.

"I... I have no idea.", Eli blurted out after scanning the surroundings.

"They must be hiding.", I said matter-of-factly. "Dandan!", I called for my Gazzer slug and he hopped toward me. I squatted down and allowed him to enter my right hand blaster through the opening in front of it. I shot him to the back and he transformed. He used _Taggro_ and covered the vegetation with a cloud of gas. The gas lighted up the area, and I could see the silhouettes of Kord and Pronto. The cloud of gas had made them easy to spot.

"Hide and seek, huh? Well, bring it on!", I said softly and smirked. I opened my backpack and took out the slug tubes one by one. I placed Jinjin, Bingbing, Gongyang, Tengteng, Rongyan and Huangli on my bandoliers. I inserted Shanshuo into my left hand blaster and Baozhu into my right hand blaster. I slung my Phosphoro toward Kord and Pronto and she transformed into a blue creature whose appearance was similar to an angler fish. She used _Beamblaze_ and focused several beams into one concentrated blinding beam blast. The white beam blast caused her opponents to cover their eyes and moaned in pain. Expeditiously, I fired my Hop Rock and he reached velocity. He used _Meta Mine_ and laid a visible field of glowing proximity mines in front of Kord and Pronto. With their eyes covered, they did not see the mines and stepped into the field. Two small explosion formed in front of them, and then more explosions were produced around them.

"Ow, what just happened?", Kord asked painfully. Pronto's face was turned black due to the earlier explosion.

"I happened.", I answered and shot Rongyan with my left hand blaster. They gasped as my Lavalynx transformed to look like an Armashelt in velocity but without the pincers. They screamed as they ran before Rongyan used _Fullcano _to the ground. He created a miniature volcanic eruption of lava on impact. I fired Tengteng with my right hand blaster and he reached velocity. My Vinedrill flew in front of Kord and Pronto before colliding with the ground. He used _Thicketthorn_ and tendrils grew in a flash to create a wall of interwoven vines. Kord and Pronto saw their path was blocked and hurriedly took another route to escape my wrath. They kept screaming, which made me laugh.

I straightaway loaded Gongyang into my right hand blaster and slung him. My Rammstone transformed into a red ram with giant blue horns and fists. He used _Sandscorn_ and hit the ground with a massive impact, tearing up their path. Kord and Pronto tripped over and fell to the ground. I inserted Huangli into my left hand blaster and fired her straightway. She transformed into a yellow creature with bat ears, frog-like arms, and a fishtail. She had a blue belly and turquoise coloured tail and mohawk. She performed _Whistleer_ and flew rings around Kord and Pronto. She created a sustained, ear-splitting scream for her opponents. Kord covered his ears while Pronto was resisting a headache by covering his head with his hands. I spared no time to load Bingbing into my right hand blaster when they were groaning. I shot my Frostcrawler and she transformed into a yeti. She used _Icefloor_ and formed a sheet of ice under Kord and Pronto, making them slip. They groaned tiredly.

"I think I am done.", I blurted out.

"You sure?", Eli asked and pointed at Kord and Pronto, who slowly stood up and starting to run away. I turned my head to look at them. I inserted Jinjin into my right hand blaster and slung her. My Armashelt transformed into a heavy-duty legless blue creature with claws, armour and an underbite. She flew toward her opponents. She performed _Afterburner_ and grabbed Pronto in a flash. While flying away with the Molenoid, she ignited afterburner in preparation for an explosion. She flew toward Kord and crashed onto the Cave Troll with her opponent. An explosion occurred and they were groaning in pain. The dazed Kord and Pronto then fainted to the ground.

"_Now_ I am done!", I cried victoriously. I spotted Eli's concerned face. "Don't worry, they will be fine.", I added gently. Eli smiled.

* * *

><p>We rode our mecha-beasts to Convertamall Cavern after Kord and Pronto were done preparing for 15 minutes. They should be done within 5 minutes, but the earlier hide and seek game had gave them a 10 minute recovery.<p>

"So, Kord, can you tell me about your upgrade now?", I asked as I was driving Xiaohu.

"Not yet. You need to wait until we have open ground.", Kord answered.

"Like... right now?", I asked after looking at the surroundings. We were now in a wide and open cavern.

"But first, you must wear the helmet.", Kord ordered me. I wore the helmet that Kord had left for me on my vehicle. The helmet was purple with light blue stripes.

"Now, push the green button!", Kord commanded me. I pressed the green button on my controls and my Malayan tiger mecha-beast transformed into a go-kart mode.

"Awesome!", I cried, amazed. The Shane Gang also activated their transforming mecha-beasts. Lucky transformed into a motorcycle. Boomer had the similar go-kart mode as Xiaohu. Wyatt transformed into a chopper bike while Fernando transformed into a three-wheel motorcycle or all-terrain vehicle. I practiced driving my new vehicle mode in high speed. The Shane Gang also caught me up with the speed.

"I never drove a vehicle so fast in my entire life!", I shouted excitedly.

With the transforming mecha-beasts, we reached the mall faster. We parked our vehicles near the entrance to the mall. We entered the mall and I could see many people walking around the shops.

"Eli!", a voice called out. Eli turned to the owner of the voice, and saw Miller Millard, who worked as one of the Security Slingers.

"Miller Millard! Good to see you!", Eli greeted him.

"Good to see you and your team.", Miller greeted and spotted me. "Say, you must be Wen Jing, aren't you?", he asked me.

"Uh, yes.", I answered. He let out his hand and I shook it. "How do you know?", I asked.

"I have heard about you. All of the Mall Security Slingers have heard about your adventures. Many people in Slugterra are talking about you.", he replied.

"How come they know about me?", I asked, confused.

"Well, you have foiled Dr. Blakk's plans for a few times, and you have defeated your opponents quite a lot.", he explained.

"I... never wanted fame that much.", I said softly. My family would want it, but maybe not in the field of slugslinging.

"Being a hero doesn't mean getting rewards, fame or fortune, Wen Jing. It's about doing what's right.", Miller told me. I smiled.

"Well, it's like meeting you all. I've got to work.", he said and left us.

"It seems like you have become a great slinger, Wen Jing.", Eli remarked. Burpy, who was standing on his shoulder, grinned.

"It's nothing, Eli.", I replied. Glace, who was standing on my shoulder, turned to look at me.

"And I can see Burpy looks... a bit different.", I said and look at the Infurnus.

"Oh, he's now a Mega Morph.", Eli answered.

"Mega Morph?", I asked. Eli and Kord explained to me about this new discovery. As a science geek, I understood easily.

As we walked, I met the King of Sling again. We greeted and talked to each other for a while.

"I'm glad that you and your people had found a place to start again, ever since your cavern was destroyed.", The King of Sling said to me.

"Thanks. But we couldn't have done that if it wasn't for your hospitality.", I thanked him.

"Uh, not to be rude for interrupting, but The King of Sling helped you before?", Eli asked me.

"He and his people provided food and shelter for my people.", I explained. "And some entertainment too.", I added quietly and smirked.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

I rode my mecha-beast alongside with the wise man with us. Behind me were my family and the people from my home cavern. We were driving our vehicles filled with our belongings. Our faces showed the tiredness and sorrow we had been through. I wanted to look back, but the wise man advised me not to. We walked until we arrived at Gateway Cavern, the easternmost cavern in the 99 Caverns. The wise man and I met The King of Sling. We told him that we were refugees and we had came here from a long journey. The residents in Gateway Cavern were friendly to us. They provided food and shelter for us. I had a close call during dinner in the first night.

"You and your people, came from the east. But that's impossible! There's nothing in the east.", The King of Sling said.

"Ah... Well...", I startled. I was never used to talk to strangers.

"We lived in a cavern that nobody knows. The location was kept as a secret from outsiders.", the wise man explained. "We had everything we need in our cavern, so we didn't go out and venture into the outside world, until now."

"What happened?", The King of Sling asked the wise man.

"The soil creaked and a red liquid leaked out. It flowed so quick that it had flooded our cavern. The mysterious red liquid was found out to be Dark Water, but we were too late. The Dark Energy had corrupted our home and we were forced to leave. We are currently on a journey to find a new house in this unknown world.", the wise man explained.

"Well, that explains.", The King of Sling replied. "And I'm sorry about your cavern.", he added.

During the few days of staying in this cavern, we learned to adjust to the new life. The King of Sling and I even brought out an entertainment by dueling with each other. The King of Sling shot his Phosphoro slug, which was his favourite. I fired Arthur to counter its attack. It used _Flashbang_ and emitted a blinding flash of light from its filament on its forehead. It tried to blind my eyes temporarily. However, its attack backfired when Arthur used _Armirror_ against it. His shiny armour reflected the white light and blinded The King of Sling temporarily instead. Arthur continued to fly toward him and used _Bombardbay_ against him. The eyeball liked bombs at his belly fell off directly toward his opponent. An explosion occurred on him, leaving him dazed and defeated once he collapsed to the ground.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty.", I apologized to him. "You have been warned.", I whispered.

A few days later, we bid farewell to the citizens and left. We continued our journey until we found a faraway cavern as our new home. We lived there ever since, but we would never forget the past.

(Flashback ended)

* * *

><p>"Well, I better go now, very nice to see you again, Wen Jing!", The King of Sling waved to us before he left.<p>

"I'm sorry about your home cavern, Wen Jing.", Eli said.

"It's okay. It's in the past now.", I replied.

_You don't know the truth, Eli Shane. Nobody should know it._ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Sorry for making all of you waited so long, I am quite busy. But don't worry, just two more chapters to the season 3 finale. Then, we can start with a new story. Anyway, I love the hide and seek part.<p> 


End file.
